


Deep Blue

by Wintersdottir



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: British Politics, F/M, Hacking and Hackers, Oc Want a New Life and Maybe got It, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, True Love, if those two "idiots" can just see it like that
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersdottir/pseuds/Wintersdottir
Summary: Un jeu de Pile ou Face, si elle décidait de lancer ce programme sa vie ne pourrait prendre que deux chemin Mieux que ce qu'elle avait à ce jour ou Pire… Un soupir discret lui échappa alors qu'elle mit la capuche de son pull sur sa tête en pensant que le jeu en valait la chandelle.
Relationships: John Watson/Original Female Character(s), Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Ouverture

Deep Blue. 

Chapitre 1; Ouverture.

1\. e4 c5 

Le premier mouvement, celui qui peut mener à la gloire ou à la défaite.

Les doigts tremblants sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, suspendus à quelques millimètres de son clavier. La lueur blafarde de l'écran se reflétant sur son visage, Alice sentit sa respiration échappée à son contrôle.

Un risque, un énorme risque… Le programme qu'elle venait de mettre au point ne demandait plus qu'une seule et unique ligne de code pour être opérationnel.

Prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit elle se leva de sa chaise, pressant ses mains aux doigts engourdis contre son front. Quelques inspirations lui suffirent pour se calmer et elle baissa lentement ses bras pour contempler son œuvre.

Un jeu de Pile ou Face, si elle décidait de lancer ce programme sa vie ne pourrait prendre que deux chemin ; Mieux que ce qu'elle avait à ce jour ou Pire… Un soupir discret lui échappa alors qu'elle mit la capuche de son pull sur sa tête en pensant que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Se rasseyant devant son écran, Alice souffla sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer. Lorsqu'elle put enfin les faire bouger sans ressentir de gêne c'est sans une once d'hésitation que le martèlement des touches de son clavier brisa doucement le silence de sa chambre.

Sa tache accomplit elle lança le programme en frissonnant, voyant son écran devenir bleu et le bruit haletant du ventilateur qui se répercutait contre les murs de sa chambre elle décida qu'elle avait largement le temps de se reposer un peu avant leurs arrivée. Qui que ce soit que le gouvernement anglais dépêcherait sur place.

À pas de loup elle regagna son lit et s'enroula dans sa couverture. Le dos contre le mur et le bruit sourd de son ordinateur la bercèrent peu à peu vers un sommeil léger.

Sommeil qui vola en éclats quand le plancher devant sa chambre grinça, un coup d’œil rapide à sa montre lui apprit que seulement un quart d’heure venait de s'écouler depuis le lancement de son programme. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et avec rapidité elle rejeta sa couverture et se mit entre l'intrus et son bureau. Cachant l'écran du mieux qu'elle put, il lui fallait encore trois minutes. Juste trois minutes !

Les sirènes et leurs lumières virevoltante arrivèrent plus rapidement que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, Alice sursauta quand un bélier enfonça la porte d'entrée et elle grogna en se tenant les côtes. Des pas lourd firent hurler l'escalier menant à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre.

C'est assis au sol, le dos contre le mur et l'arrière de sa tête reposant contre la vitre de sa fenêtre que les hommes en noir la trouvèrent. Plusieurs point rouge apparurent comme par enchantement sur son torse et elle leva les bras, non pas par reddition mais en signe de pourparlers comme le sous-entendait l'enveloppe tenu dans sa main gauche et une clef USB dans la droite.

Alice prit une inspiration douloureuse et énonça calmement ;

\- La clef contient le programme que j'ai utilisé, déchiffrable en toute sécurité par seulement moi.

Une quinte de toux lui arracha une grimace et un sifflement marqua ses prochaines paroles ;

\- Mes revendications.

D'un roulement de poignet elle fit glisser l'enveloppe jusqu'aux pieds du soldat le plus proches. Ce dernier se baissait pour la ramasser alors qu'elle déclarait avec difficultés ;

\- Une demande de dernière minute… Si le clan des Mens in Black le permet.

L'homme qui ramassa son enveloppe se releva en hochant sa tête cagoulé silencieusement, baissant son arme en faisant signe à ses compagnons d'en faire de même.

\- Un médecin…

Un sifflement encore plus prononcé lui échappa alors qu'elle baissait lentement les bras ;

\- … et vite.

2\. c3 d5 

L'odeur de détergent industriel et de whisky bon marché agressa ses narines alors qu'il dépassa deux membres de Scotland Yard qui montait la garde devant l'une des nombreuses chambres de l’hôpital St Bartholomew.

S'arrêtant durant un instant en prenant appui sur son parapluie, Mycroft Holmes profita de la baie vitrée pour inspecter l'individu qui venait de mettre le Cabinet sur le pied de guerre.

L'un de ses sourcils se leva sous une surprise légère. Une adolescente. Une adolescente en piteux état venait de mettre le feu aux poudres. Son premier reflex fut d'attraper son téléphone, faisant déjà glisser son doigt sur l'écran avant de subitement se raviser. Le Premier Ministre attendrait que sa curiosité soit rassasiée.

Le caquetage de l'infirmière démarra dès son entrée, il y accorda une attention mineure en se faisant sa propre opinion.

\- plusieurs de ses côtes sont fêlées, l'une d'elle comprimait dangereusement son poumon droit…

Mal-nourrie, joue creuse, manque de sommeil évident s'il devait en croire les cernes qu'il entrapercevait malgré le drap qu'un bras famélique rabattait vainement sur son visage émacié. Plusieurs hématomes à divers stade sur le dit bras, obligeant le corps médical à trouver une position peu orthodoxe à l'arrière de son biceps pour la perfusion à laquelle elle était reliée.

-… Son IRM est prévue pour demain matin sept heure...

Mycroft connaissait l'équipe d'intervention envoyé sur place et elle ne lui devait sûrement pas sa lèvre et son sourcil fendu. Le rapport sommaire qu'il avait lu en venant mentionnait clairement que "Data" avait coopéré dès l'arrivée de Team Bravo.

\- ...Avec du repos elle sera comme neuve.

Position fœtal, dos en direction de la baie vitrée, troisième étage... physiquement, oui elle se remettrait mais concernant sa psyché ? Rien d'aussi certain. Ses observations furent perturbé alors que l'infirmière lui demanda d'une voix timide ;

\- Cette jeune personne doit être de grande importance pour avoir autant de garde du corps, n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft pouvait le sentir à plein nez, le ragot planant dans l'air, l'information précieuse qui ne devait pas échapper à son contrôle, jamais. D'un regard il fit reculer l'infirmière d'un pas, avec froideur et détachement il déclara ;

\- Cette jeune personne n'existe pas, n'a pas de nom et n'est jamais entrée dans cet hôpital. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

L'infirmière baissa le regard vers le sol en hochant vigoureusement sa tête vide, il pouvait presque entendre le grain de riz lui servant de cerveau rebondir contre les parois de son crâne. Les Poissons Rouges, si facile à manipuler…

Mycroft tourna les talons après un dernier regard vers l’alitée, sortant prestement pour enfin appeler le Premier Ministre pour l'informer de la situation. Et surtout calmer cette crise jusqu'au matin… La Reine elle-même ne lui demanderait pas de gérer cela sur une nuit blanche.

L'auteure de la plus grande attaque informatique subit par l'Empire Britannique jusqu'à ce jour se trouvait sédatée et incapable de se mouvoir pour encore quelques heures.


	2. Le Silence est d'Or

Chapitre 2 ; Le Silence est d'Or.

3\. exd5 Dxd5

Trois jours de harcèlements du corps médical et de silence de sa part. Depuis l'ouverture malheureuse de ses yeux et la découverte de l'un de ses poignets attaché à la structure de son lit d’hôpital, Alice gardait le silence. Les infirmières conclurent qu'elle se trouvait sous le choc ou bien muette mais le manque de signe pour communiquer de sa part fit partir cette dernière théorie en fumée au bout de seulement vingt-quatre heures.

La routine s'était très vite installée, les infirmières venaient régulièrement la voir. Toutes ayant leurs propres idées sur la manière de gagner sa confiance. Nourriture, magazines de jeunesses, discutions à première vue sans répercutions ou arrières pensées… Alice les laissa faire, attendant le bon moment.

Ses migraines avaient mis deux jours à disparaître, au matin du troisième elle refusa les médicaments déposés sur son plateau repas. Son corps pulsait de douleur mais malgré toutes les suppliques et explications des médecins ses lèvres restèrent closes autant sur ses paroles que pour leurs pilules.

L'un de ses gardes l'avait surpris durant sa troisième nuit, ouvrant subitement la porte, sûrement alerté par le bruit qu'elle produisait en fouillant systématiquement chaque placard ou tiroir présent dans la pièce, pour la trouver hors de son lit.

Alice l'observa rougir alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur ses jambes que la fine chemise en papier bleu dans laquelle elle s'était éveiller à l’hôpital couvrait partiellement. La paire de menotte pendant à son poignet et une partie désossé de son lit posé à ses pieds nus lui firent écarquiller les yeux et appeler son camarade.

Ils l’observèrent durant un moment et Alice soupira d’exaspération, elle fit un pas en arrière et tendit le bras pour attraper le drap couvrant son lit pour s'enrouler dedans, reprenant ses recherches en entendant la porte se refermer et être verrouiller. Des murmures furent échanger et malgré une oreille attentive elle ne put discerner leur propos. Quelques secondes plus tard une voix parlant au-dessus du volume toléré en ces murs la nuit tombé s'éloigna dans le couloir, rapportant sûrement sa semi-évasion au supérieur en charge de son cas.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand l'un des tiroirs se trouva être le dépositaire de ses vêtements emballés dans un sac plastique transparent. Le drap et la tunique en papier tombèrent rapidement au sol et Alice tendit la main vers ses affaires avant d'observer la perfusion dans son bras.

Il était temps de faire évoluer le jeu, avec précaution elle retira l'aiguille avant de s'habiller. Alice trouva ses chaussures au bas d'une armoire, s'asseyant sur la chaise positionné à côté de son lit pour les enfiler.

Son capuchon descendit bas sur son front alors qu'elle prenait ses aises en tendant ses jambes devant elle, quelqu'un viendrait bientôt. La clef USB ne se trouvait pas dans ses affaires, ni son enveloppe. Il suffisait désormais d'attendre. Ses nerfs se roulèrent en une pelote serrée alors que le Tic Tac de l'horloge se trouvant au-dessus de son lit fit germer une idée.

Prenant soin de ne pas malmené son corps meurtri elle monta sur le lit pour décrocher l'horloge, retirant la pile et la laissant tomber sur les draps sans un regard de plus. Revenant sur la terre ferme en combattant un vertige Alice fit tourner les aiguilles pour les mettre sur le « 12 » et presque sur le « 4 ». S'approchant à pas lent et mesuré de la porte, elle toqua doucement pour attirer l'attention de celui qui montait encore la garde.

La porte se déverrouilla avec un claquement sec et s'ouvrit lentement.

\- Miss vous feriez mieux de vous recoucher, je vais appeler une infirmière pour vous remettre votre perfusion.

Sans prêter attention à ses paroles Alice lui tendit l'horloge, tournant les talons pour se rasseoir dès qu'il la lui prit avec hésitation.

Un sourire en coin orna ses lèvres alors qu'elle posait doucement l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur blanc immaculé de sa chambre. Son regard revint vers le policier alors que celui-ci refermait la porte en ronchonnant peu discrètement sur le fait qu'il serait heureux de rentrer chez lui.

4\. d4 Cf6 

\- Nom, Alice Redwood. Née le vingt-trois maie mille neuf cents quatre-vingt-six dans la ville de Birmingham.

Mycroft resta de marbre devant la répétition rébarbative des informations qu'ils savaient déjà mais que le débriefing de la Team Bravo, au profit des autres membres du Cabinet, était inévitable.

\- Père ; Henri Redwood. Mère ; Maggie Rose née Smithson. Mariés en Juin quatre-vingt-cinq, morts dans un accident de la route en Novembre quatre-vingt-sept. N'ayant aucun autre parent à l'exception de son oncle paternel, Harry Redwood, l'enfant lui fut confié après ce tragique événement.

Le même oncle que la Team Bravo avait trouvé inconscient au sol en rentrant dans la chambre de l'adolescente, découvrant son état précaire par la même occasion et se rendant compte que la grande menace que tout le monde redoutait mesurait un mètre soixante-neuf pour seulement trente-deux kilos. Injurié au sol et les attendant… Une proposition au poing, qui au vue de ses demandes, pourrait tourner rapidement en faveurs de l'Empire Britannique.

Sa vie entière leur fut révélée, disséquée devant eux avec une méticulosité qui trahissait l'appréhension de ceux qui avaient fouillé son passé pour n'en retirer que de banales faits qui n'expliquaient en aucunes façons comment Alice redwood pouvait en être arrivé à mettre le gouvernement sur le pied de guerre avec un programme que les meilleurs des meilleurs qualifiaient d'indéchiffrable.

Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, réussir un tel exploit à un âge aussi précoce montrait indubitablement un talent à exploiter. Contrairement à ce que pensait Sir Barkley qui argumentait en ce moment même que le Cabinet venait de dilapider autant son argent que sa réputation pour l'arrestation d'une délinquante juvénile sans importance.

S'armant de patience et enfilant son masque froid de politicien et médiateur il entra dans la danse.

\- Nous n'avons en aucune manière gaspillé ces ressources et cette affaire ne créera aucunes vagues, j'y veillerais personnellement.

Barkley ne put s'enflammer à cette déclaration car le Premier Ministre fit signe à Mycroft de poursuivre.

\- Son code est indéchiffrable, nos experts n'arrivent à rien. L'ordinateur que la cible a utilisé pour lancer son attaque ne nous est pas d'une utilité plus quantifiable. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'ignorer comment elle a réussi à pénétrer dans ces systèmes et bases de données.

Le Premier Ministre posa une main sur son menton, demandant à Mycroft qu'elle était ses recommandations.

\- Il est hors de question de la relâcher dans la nature, l'Angleterre pourrait grandement bénéficier de ses capacités.

Un débat houleux suivi sa déclaration et Mycroft en vit venir la conclusion bien avant que ses pairs n'en ai l'idée.


	3. Face à l'Adversité il faut Survivre.

Chapitre 3; Face à l'Adversité il faut Survivre. 

5\. Cf3 Fg4 

Ils venaient et repartaient, un flot constant de va et viens. Les questions s’enchaînaient, comme les méthodes. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait se composait simplement de deux chaises et d'une table en métal. Une vitre sans teint lui faisait face, lui renvoyant son reflet.

Alice leva les yeux pour observer les deux caméras de surveillance qui lui faisaient face, sachant qu'il y en avait aussi deux dans son dos, chacune positionné dans un coin de la pièce. Son interlocuteur lui hurlait dessus, exigeant qu'elle parle de son programme. Le manque d'attention qu'elle lui accordait dut lui faire perdre son sang-froid.

Brusquement il s'approcha d'elle, repoussant son capuchon pour exposer son visage et frappant de son autre main le bureau qui renvoya un bruit sourd sous l'impact. Placidement elle tourna son regard vers lui et répondit à sa rafale de question par un haussement d'épaules, Alice le vit relever un bras. La paume de sa main grande ouverte et approchant rapidement de son visage.

Son corps réagit avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à ses actes et conséquences, ses doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour du poignet de son interlocuteur alors que son talon trouvait l'un de ses genoux.

La chaise sur laquelle elle était assise quelques instants auparavant se renversa au sol avec fracas, la joue de l'homme qui avait enfreint les limites fit vibrer la table qui glissa de quelques centimètres vers la baie vitrée.

Alice ne put retenir un grognement de douleur quand elle appuya son genou gauche contre ses reins, le maintenant en place en poussant sa clef de bras vers son épaule. L'homme pantelant sous elle la menaça de plus belle, parlant de ceux qui viendrait après lui. De la méthode simple mais efficace qu'ils utiliseraient sur elle pour gagner l'information qu'elle refusait de leur donner depuis des heures et des heures.

\- Je leurs dirais de commencer par ton visage, tu seras méconnaissable. C'est en pleurant que tu leur avoueras tout, tout ce que tu sais !

Alice haleta, son corps entier brûlait de douleur et le léger voile de sueur sur son front lui laissait présager qu'une fièvre prenait de plus en plus possession de son corps meurtri. Il fallait que la situation change et vite, la faim et la soif la tenaillait. Son jugement se trouvait de plus en plus embrumé, difficile de rester alerte à cent pour cent dans son état. Pourtant il lui fallait tenir la pression. Coûte que coûte...

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit et deux hommes cagoulés la mirent en joue, lui ordonnant de se mettre face au mur. Alice bougea son genou, reposant le pied au sol en inspirant calmement. En signe d'avertissement elle serra le poignet de l'homme affalé sur la table avant de le relâcher et de faire un premier pas vers l'arrière.

Son dos toucha le mur et fébrilement elle leva les mains, rabattant au passage son capuchon sur le haut de son crâne. Pantelante elle ne put s'empêcher de se pencher légèrement vers l'avant en grognant de douleur. Maintenir ses bras dans cette position jusqu’à l'évacuation de son presque tortionnaire fut un véritable supplice.

Quand la porte se referma Alice se laissa glisser au sol lentement, posant une main sur son flanc en tendant ses jambes devant elle. Trouvant du réconfort dans cette solitude factice, recomposant son calme elle essaya d'ignorer la douleur qui irradiait de ses membres. Caché par l'ombre que projetait sa capuche elle se permit de fermer les yeux durant quelques instants.

Son front se plissa alors qu'elle tentait de voir les options qui s'offraient à elle. Jusqu’à présents elle n'avait été en contact qu'avec du personnel mineur, sans importance et incapable de négocier avec elle. Un soupir las lui échappa alors qu'elle prenait appui sur le mur pour se remettre debout.

Sa main serra son flanc, pressant doucement son pull contre elle alors qu'elle marcha jusqu’à la table. Une goutte de sueur perla à l'une de ses tempes pour couler lentement sur sa joue, Alice fit le tour du meuble, prenant durant un instant la place des six personnes s'étant assis en face d'elle pour lui soutirer aveux et informations.

Alice mordit son index, faisant perler une goutte de sang dont elle se servit pour tracer les lettres V.I.P. sur le métal froid. Facilement visible par les caméras et ceux se trouvant sûrement derrière le miroir sans teint.

Elle suça son doigt en reprenant sa place, ramassant la chaise pour la remettre sur ses quatre pieds et se rassit. Attendant son prochain visiteur en espérant que son message soit compris. Elle ne parlerait pas sans la conviction que celui ou celle en face d'elle puisse répondre à ses demandes.

Ceux lui ayant fait face ces dernières heures ne cherchaient qu'à savoir comment elle avait fait, comment décrypter son code, ils n'avaient pas une seule fois demander "Pourquoi ?".

Une demi-heure passa sans que quelqu'un ne vienne la rejoindre, retenant une grimace elle croisa les bras sur la table, posant son front sur ses avant-bras en recherche d'un confort introuvable. Le sommeil la fuyait, bien évidemment, mais économiser ses forces devint sa priorité principale.

Après un temps considérable la porte grinça, lui faisant relever la tête. Un sourire en coin lui vint alors qu'un parfait inconnu avança pour prendre place en face d'elle. Costume trois pièces coûteux gris anthracite, mallette en cuir de crocodile noir véritable à la main et un parapluie coincer au creux de son coude. Une toute autre ligue que ses prédécesseurs.

Alice releva le buste en croisant ses bras contre son torse, la partie prenait enfin un tour intéressant. Il déposa sa mallette aux pieds de sa chaise et cala son parapluie contre le rebord de la table, défaisant les deux boutons de sa veste avant de s’asseoir.

L'homme, qui devait en être à la fin de la vingtaine ou au début de la trentaine, posa ses coudes sur la table, positionnant ses mains pour que le bout de ses doigts touche son menton. Il resta ainsi, l'observant attentivement en silence, pendant plusieurs minutes. Alice eut envie de passer une main sur son front pour en chasser la sueur qui y perlait mais elle se retint de faire une seul geste ou bruit.

L'adversaire qui lui faisait désormais face méritait son entière attention, la chaîne en or d'une montre de poche attira son regard et son sourire s’agrandit. Le Lapin Blanc venait de faire son entrée et il lui tardait de savoir quels chemins lui seraient proposés pour sa descente au trou.

6\. Fe2 e6 

Mycroft inspira calmement avant de mettre la première partie de son plan en action.

\- Une souillon incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de ses deux mains. Il l'observa prendre appui contre le dossier de sa chaise et l'entendit prendre une inspiration rageuse alors qu'il continua d'une voix froide et méthodique, aussi acérée qu'un scalpel ;

\- Une enfant retardée qui n'a pas prononcée un mot avant l'âge de quatre ans.

La respiration de la cible accéléra et ses bras se resserrent autour de son torse.

\- La battre n'est pas un délit, c'est juste pour la recadrer et lui apprendre à bien se comporter.

Une main tremblante rabattit le capuchon encore plus bas sur son visage mais Mycroft ne fut pas dupe. Sa respiration se calma sensiblement, sa posture se relaxa. Il tenta de percer les ombres qui tapissaient son visage mais sans grand succès.

\- Les paroles exactes de votre oncle à son réveil à l’hôpital ; " Je vais la tuer et cette fois-ci elle ne m'échappera pas ".

Mycroft sourit froidement en la voyant frissonné. Bien, la mettre dans un état de stress ne pouvait que rendre les négociations ultérieures plus faciles.

\- Il a aussi ajouté, après que nous lui ayons expliqué votre situation actuelle, que nous pouvions faire comme bon nous semble avec vous. J'entends donc profiter de cette opportunité.

La cible releva abruptement la tête, semblant l'observer par-delà les profondeurs sombres de sa capuche. Mycroft ne pouvait en être parfaitement sur mais… était-ce un sourire qu'il entrapercevait ? Gardant contenance il se pencha pour ouvrir sa mallette, déposant une horloge murale au Tic Tac interrompu devant lui et tenant un dossier dans une pochette marron dans ses mains.

La seconde phase de son plan commença.

\- Dix-huit minutes, c'est le temps qu'a mis ce fameux programme pour pénétrer les systèmes du MI5, du MI6 et de la Banque d'Angleterre.

Il ne manqua pas la déglutition sèche et le revers de main qui disparut sous sa capuche pour revenir se poser contre son flanc, légèrement humide, quand il jeta un regard dans l'enveloppe. Larmes ou sueur ? Mycroft déposa une à une les photos sur la table.

\- Programme créé sur cet ordinateur archaïque.

Elle se tendit à ses mots en serrant l'un de ses poings dans le tissu élimé de son pull. Une nouvelle photo recouvrit la première.

\- Dans cette chambre miteuse. Saviez-vous que vous n'en étiez pas la seule résidente ? Une souris morte a été retrouvée sous votre lit. Presque congelée par le froid ambiant…

Enchaînant impitoyablement il déposa la dernière photo, celle-ci lui donna enfin une réaction nette et sans ambiguïté. La cible détourna le regard, ramenant avec un grognement ses jambes contre son torse pour les serrer de ses bras. Posant son front sur ses genoux, se coupant du monde mais pas de ses paroles acerbes.

\- L'état dans lequel vous étiez quand cette photo a été prise me laisse savoir que ce n'était pas la première fois que votre oncle vous battait. Il en a pris l'habitude très rapidement et tôt. Les hématomes présentes une variété de stade de guérison allant de quelques jours à plusieurs semaines. Des cicatrices marques vos bras, vous vous êtes défendue, plus d'une fois. En plus de votre IRM plusieurs radios ont été prises, montrant un nombre incalculable de fractures. Il vous affamait, dans l'espoir que cela vous rende plus docile mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

La respiration désormais calme qui soulevait ses épaules lui fit froncer les sourcils alors qu'elle lui semblait un moment auparavant être sur le point de craquer. Sans s'en rendre compte il commença à analyser ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Son plan était simple, la pousser dans ses retranchement jusqu'à implosion. Après quatorze heures d'interrogatoires presque ininterrompu, le fait qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pris aucun antidouleur depuis la veille au matin, Mycroft pensait que la tâche serait facile.

Il se trouvait dans une impasse, à moins de réellement la torturer physiquement aucune méthode agressive ne fonctionnerait.

La possibilité que son intelligence soit supérieure à la moyenne était devenue un fait, que ceux ayant été à son contact avant son arrivée avait rapidement oublié au profit de l'exaspération provoqué par son silence. Elle ne jouait pas la muette sans raison, elle attendait, patiemment, ne voulant pas dévoiler son jeu avant d'être certaine que celui en face d'elle puisse répondre à ses attentes.

Regrettant son erreur de calcul immédiatement il se cala contre le dossier inconfortable de sa chaise en inspirant calmement. Tentant de trouver une nouvelle approche, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer cette chance. Après quelques instants de silence il lui demanda sur un ton calme ;

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir fait signe plus tôt ?


	4. Recognition

Chapitre 4 : Recognition.

7\. h3 Fh5

Alice releva le front de ses genoux, sachant pertinemment la réponse à sa question. Elle avait cherché à avoir un père… Mais Harry n'avait jamais endossé ce rôle, n'en avait jamais voulu.

Lentement elle tendit la main vers la table, retournant la photo où elle gisait inconsciente sur son lit d’hôpital en n'ayant sur elle que ses sous-vêtements pour la couvrir modestement. L'un de ses talons glissa sur le rebord de sa chaise et elle se tendit, retenant un cri de douleur alors que son pied gauche retombait au sol.

Son état empirait, elle pouvait le ressentir avec acquitté. Prendre ne serait-ce que la plus petite inspiration tendait le bandage qui maintenait ses cotes en place, ses cheveux collaient à son front et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de garder l'esprit alerte.

Alice allait reposer son front sur son genou quand son visiteur tenta de trouver une réponse à sa propre question.

\- Quelque chose à changer, récemment.

La différence subtile dans sa façon de procéder la mit sur le pied de guerre, elle enserra sa jambe droite de ses bras posant le menton sur son genou. L'observant à loisir alors qu'il semblait clairement ne pas apprécier qu'elle cache son visage. Il continua sur sa lancée ;

\- Plus précisément quelque chose s'est produit, quelque chose que vous ne pouviez pas supportez. Les coups, les insultes et le rabaissement c'était une chose mais…

Alice releva complètement le buste, surprise. Ok, clairement une toute autre ligue que ce qu'elle pensait au départ. Un soupir exaspéré échappa à son contrôle, le pire adversaire qu'elle pouvait imaginer se tenait assis en face d'elle alors qu'Alice se sentait de plus en plus proche de faire un malaise. L'éclair de compréhension qu'elle aperçut dans ses yeux lui donna la nausée. Mais un masque froid prit possession de ses traits alors qu'il atteignait la conclusion de son expertise ;

\- Oh. Est-ce qu'il a… réussit ?

Harry n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'approcher dans ce but sans avoir au préalable ingurgité une grande quantité d'alcool. Le repousser et prendre la fuite avaient été un jeu d'enfant, ponctué par de nombreux coups et blessures… mais le lien était brisé, pas de retour en arrière ou d'oubli possible.

Alice secoua sa capuche de droite à gauche, lentement alors que sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. La douleur n'est qu'une information, elle tenta de la réduire à néant en inspirant calmement.

Son visiteur tenait désormais son téléphone, textant en même temps qu'il continuait de parler ;

\- Le tremblement est dû à la peur ou à la fièvre ?

Alice fronça les sourcils, elle ne tremblait pas…

Si, elle se rendit compte qu'elle grelottait. De petits spasmes incontrôlables prenant racine dans ses entrailles et se répandant peu à peu à ses membres. Elle leva une main et l'observa, tendant ses doigts et les rétractant immédiatement. Son poing fermé resta ferme alors qu'elle le ramena entre son torse et sa cuisse mais ses doigts avaient tremblés durant un instant.

Refusant de montrer ou d'avouer une quelconque faiblesse elle garda les lèvres closes, pressant sa cuisse contre elle.

\- Je vais assumer que c'est la fièvre.

Alice l'observa envoyer plusieurs textos, posant dans la foulée son téléphone sur la table avant de croiser ses mains devant lui. Aucunes réponses ne lui fut envoyer et la vrai danse commença. Passant la main dans sa veste, son visiteur retira de la poche intérieure son enveloppe. Il la posa entre eux sur la table.

\- Pupille de l'état, une rente mensuelle sera allouée pour couvrir n'importe quel besoin.

Alice se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, les négociations commençaient enfin. Sa première demande concernait son émancipation. Elle aurait préféré que cela lui soit accordé mais il fallait bien faire quelque compromis, sa majorité arriverait dans seulement quelques mois, un hochement de tête pour lui faire savoir qu'elle acceptait.

\- Vous vivrez à Londres, j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous.

S'occuper d'elle ? Alice n'avait besoin de personne depuis ses trois ans, elle n'aurait pas survécu si elle avait dû attendre qu'un adulte prenne les choses en main. Un hochement négatif fit froncer les sourcils à son visiteur. Avec autorité et calme il déclara ;

\- Ces termes ne sont pas négociables.

Malgré elle, Alice ricana, arrêtant assez vite alors que ses flancs se rappelaient à son bon souvenir en lui arrachant une respiration rauque. Les yeux de l'inconnu s'écarquillèrent et elle put voir les rouages travailler dans son esprit à une vitesse alarmante. Sa propre tête se mit à tourner et une bile acide remonta dans sa gorge.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, ne l'ouvrant que lorsque son visiteur lui demanda d'entrer. Alice se retint de faire un seul mouvement alors qu'un fumet alléchant atteignait ses narines. Un plateau repas contenant un morceau de rôti et des pommes de terre sautés fut déposé devant elle, accompagné d'un grand verre d'eau.

Son estomac gronda mais Alice ne bougea pas, sentant sa bouche salivé. Elle en profita pour humidifier sa gorge sèche en avalant le surplus.

\- Jouer la rebelle ne nous mènera nulle part.

Alice repoussa le plateau dans sa direction et attendit de voir son prochain mouvement. Après un soupir exaspéré et une expression proche du dégoût, il attrapa la fourchette en plastique, prenant un part de chaque aliment prédécoupé et une gorgée d'eau pour faire descendre le tout avant de pousser le plateau devant elle après avoir reposé la fourchette.

Alice fit descendre sa jambe et approcha son siège de la table en pesant le pour et le contre, attendant de voir un quelconque effet prendre son adversaire à revers. Avec un sourire glacial qui n'atteignit jamais ses yeux il déclara avec une pointe de sarcasme ;

\- Ce délicieux plat va refroidir.

Alice relança sa pièce métaphorique en l'air. Repoussant son capuchon et tendant la main par-dessus la table.

8\. 0-0 Cc6

Hétérochromie, ce fut le premier détail qu'il remarqua alors qu'elle laissait la lumière froide du néon positionné au-dessus de leurs têtes éclairer son visage. De long cheveux noires retombèrent devant ses yeux mais il ne put pas le manquer, un iris gris clair et l'autre d'un vert sombre le fixaient avec intensité. Contre toutes ses attentes elle tendit sa main droite dans sa direction, prononçant avec difficulté ;

\- Redwood.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une présentation en bonne et due forme, elle devait savoir que son identité n'était pas un secret. Cela ne lui prit qu'un millième de seconde pour comprendre et agir en conséquence, attrapant sa main il pressa le bout de deux de ses doigts contre l'intérieur de son poignet.

\- Holmes.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, retirant sa main de son emprise. Mycroft reprit appui sur le dossier de sa chaise qui devenait de plus en plus inconfortable alors qu'elle commençait à manger. Il reprit son téléphone, exigeant une dose plus massive de médicaments à lui administrer dès la fin de son repas. Un vrai traitement, pas de coup en traître. 

Son état était plus alarmant que ce qu'elle laissait transparaître, Mycroft l'observa en remarquant que son regard vairon en faisait de même par intermittence.

Les hématomes de son visage avaient perdu la teinte bleu violette qu'avait su capturer à la perfection la photographie à son admission à st Bart, oscillant désormais entre un vert blafard et des touches de jaunes violacé sur les pourtours. Sa mâchoire semblait lui donner quelques difficultés s'il devait en croire le temps qu'elle mettait à mastiquer avant d'avaler. Le pli de son front résultait de la migraine induite par la lumière crue du néon et sa commotion qu'il devinait encore présente. Son bras droit restait résolument autour d'elle, serrant à intervalles irrégulier son flanc.

Mise à niveau, reconnaissance, égalité… Voilà ce qu'elle avait patiemment attendu et qui déclenchait enfin un début d'échange verbal.

Alice Redwood, dix-sept ans, génie en informatique au potentiel encore non testé, venait de le faire jouer jusqu'à présent avec ses propres règles.

Redwood les avait tous duper, depuis le début.

Le programme qu'elle leur avait fait parvenir n'était qu'une manière de gagner du temps. Leurs experts n'arriveraient à rien parce qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Mycroft aurait dû se sentir furieux mais il ne put, à son grand étonnement, que réprimer l'un de ses rares sourires francs. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré un adversaire pouvant le divertir, autre que Sherlock bien entendu. Son frère pouvait certainement parfois se montrer… créatif.

Il comptait désormais inverser la vapeur. Oh qu'il lui tardait de la façonner pour la voir servir l'Empire Britannique. Il entrapercevait la pièce maîtresse quelle pourrait devenir.

Terminant la dernière bouchée de son assiette Redwood posa sa fourchette avant que son bras ne rejoigne l'autre contre ses flancs. Déclarant avec calme en penchant la tête sur le côté alors que quelqu'un toquait au même moment à la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire ;

\- Une opportunité.

Touché… Le défi prenait de l'ampleur. Elle connaissait sa valeur, savait que si elle ne se trouvait pas aux arrêts c'est que l'on attendait quelque chose d'elle, quoi ? Ses compétences. Les avait elle mise sur la table des négociations? Non, jamais. Ils avaient tous penser avoir un coup d'avance sur elle, mais son calme et sa confidence prouvait sa théorie ;

Le programme trouvé sur la clef USB était bel et bien un leurre.

Mycroft eut la conviction, alors qu'elle l'observa durant un laps de temps conséquent, qu'elle savait qu'il savait. Elle lui sourit faiblement en rabattant sa capuche sur le haut de son crâne, laissant son visage un peu plus à découvert qu'initialement.

\- Entrez.

Il l'observa se tendre alors que l'un des membres de la Team Bravo, Sandra Jenkins habillée en civil, déposa une bouteille d'eau et trois pilules sur son plateau repas. Mycroft vit le regard que Jenkins lui lança par dessous sa frange rousse et il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Un examen médical, même sommaire, était le bienvenu. Approchant l'adolescente avec des gestes lents et calculés elle lui demanda avec un sourire bienveillant ;

\- Hey, tu permets que je t'examine ?

Redwood l'inspecta des pieds à la tête, deux fois, avant de simplement soulever les épaules avec indifférence. Sandra hésita durant un bref instant avant de palper délicatement son visage, gagnant un grognement à moitié réprimer en inspectant sa tempe.

\- Nausée, sensibilité à la lumière ?

L'agent Jenkins jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule alors que Redwood retombait dans son mutisme. Mycroft prit son air le plus sévère et grave ;

\- Je n'aime pas me répéter jeune fille mais pour seulement cette fois-ci je vais être indulgent et expliquer clairement mes attentes, pas de rébellion. Une coopération totale ou les conséquences ne vous plairont pas Miss Redwood.

Redwood soupira, repoussant une mèche de cheveux sous le tissu de son capuchon en répondant dans un murmure ;

\- Plus de nausée depuis que j'ai mangé.

L'agent Jenkins se pencha vers Redwood en reprenant son examen, passant un index devant ses yeux ;

\- La lumière ?

\- Gênante mais supportable.

L'effort qu'elle fit pour ne pas reculer lorsque l'agent Jenkins tendit la main en direction de son front pour prendre sa température n'aurait pas pu être décelable par un amateur, ce qu'il était loin d'être. Jenkins ne le remarqua pas et enchaîna.

\- Température élevée, depuis quand te sens tu fiévreuse ?

\- Ça a commencé un peu après l'arrivée de celle qui pensait me rallier à sa cause en prétendant qu'elle me comprenait.

La deuxième personne à lui avoir rendu visite, Mycroft étant le septième. L'agent en question, novice et dont son supérieur avait pensé que sa jeunesse permettrait un rapprochement plus facile et rapide avec la cible n'avait tenu qu'une heure et demie avant de perdre son sang-froid. Le calcul se fit de lui-même, neuf heures.

\- Vertige, vision floue même momentanée ?

Alice hocha négativement la tête.

\- Et les cô…

Sandra Jenkins pensa qu'il était sans danger d'attraper doucement l'un de ses poignets, l'éloignant de son flanc alors qu'elle déposait un genou au sol.

-...tes ?

L'agent Jenkins termina sa phrase avec une note de surprise alors que son postérieur retombait durement sur le sol, Redwood venait de réagir le plus primitivement possible et au vue de son expression elle le savait tout aussi bien que lui.

Un animal ne laissait jamais librement accès à son ventre, encore moins blessé, sans avoir une parfaite confiance en celui qui l'approchait.

Mycroft se leva calmement en l'observant reculer pas à pas vers le mur, haletant en tenant ses flancs. Son visage avait perdu toutes les couleurs que son maigre repas avait ravivés. La panique illogique qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux aux nuances si différentes se calma légèrement quand son dos rencontra la surface solide où elle prit appui.

Il aida l'agent Jenkins à se remettre sur ses pieds et cette dernière le surprit en le repoussant rapidement pour faire un pas vers Redwood. Mycroft allait l'arrêter mais se ravisa, remarquant immédiatement ses mains qui se levèrent en signe d'apaisement en direction de l'adolescente, des paroles murmurer doucement résonnèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire ;

\- C'est ma faute, je suis désolé.

Mycroft retourna calmement en direction de son siège, jetant un regard vers la vitre sans teint en voyant Redwood se rétracter dans sa coquille en rabattant complètement son capuchon sur son visage. Il préféra rester debout lorsqu'un seul et unique sanglot fut entendu, contemplant le reflet de la situation qu'y se déroulait dans son dos.

\- J'aurais dû te demander la permission, je n'ai pas réfléchit. Je n'essayerais plus de te toucher, d'accord ?

Un haussement d'épaule répondit à l'agent Jenkins qui se positionna en tailleur devant Alice qui se laissa glisser au sol avec un gémissement, continuant à murmurer doucement et calmement dans sa direction ;

\- Sur une échelle de un à dix, où se place la douleur ?

Après une hésitation et un regard dans sa direction, Redwood répondit ;

\- quatre.

Mycroft ne put s'en empêcher ;

\- Elle ment.

Redwood rejeta son capuchon en arrière, fixant un regard brûlant de fièvre sur lui en serrant ses flancs. Elle prit un moment pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration avant de déclarer après un soupir résigné ;

\- Sept.

Mycroft hocha la tête, se tournant pour se rasseoir alors que l'agent Jenkins se relevait pour prendre la bouteille d'eau et les pilules posé sur la table. Revenant se positionner en face de l'adolescente toujours assise au sol.

Il observa Redwood tendre la main pour attraper la bouteille d'eau, hésitant un instant avant d'avaler ses médications. Mycroft relâcha imperceptiblement la tension dans ses épaules, il ouvrit l'enveloppe contenant ses " revendications " en s'armant de patience.


	5. Premier Assaut

Chapitre 5 : Premier Assaut.

9\.  Fe3 cxd4

Alice rouvrit les yeux, s'étant accordé quelques minutes après qu'Holmes ait congédié celle qui l'avait examinée et à sa désagréable impression… droguée. Sa tête tournait légèrement et elle voulait plus que tout dormir. Être dans le néant de l'inconscience, loin de la douleur, loin de ses problèmes.

Elle n'aimait pas ça, la sensation de ne pas avoir le contrôle de son corps, l'infime fraction de seconde en plus que son esprit mettait à former ses pensées. Avec un soupir las Alice prit appui contre le mur pour se relever, ses jambes tremblèrent alors qu'elle se trouvait encore à un mètre de sa chaise.

S'asseyant avec le peu de dignité qu'elle put trouver en elle, Alice fit face à Holmes, relevant le menton et inspirant en remarquant que ses côtes se faisaient peu à peu oublier. Elle rouvrit le bal en déclarant calmement ;

\- Où en est le décodage ?

Il était temps d'abattre peu à peu ses cartes. Un masque calme et stoïque prit possession du visage de son adversaire alors que ce dernier se penchait vers elle en croisant ses mains devant son visage. Alice ne put empêcher un rictus de se former sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prit la parole en l'observant froidement ;

\- Miss Redwood comprenez-vous la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez ?

Alice hocha la tête avec sérieux, son rictus devenant glacial alors qu'elle répondait ;

\- Je viens de prouver que je peux être utile, d'une manière peu conventionnelle je l'admets. Où en est le décodage ?

Alice rouvrit sa bouteille d'eau et en but le quart, devinant le dilemme qui s'installait dans son esprit. Soit Holmes avouait que ses ingénieurs informaticiens n'arrivaient à rien, fait dont elle était personnellement certaine, soit il continuerait de jouer son rôle de politicien, langue de bois comprise dans le lot allant avec cette option. Et cette dernière ne ferait que prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps.

Holmes se redressa, reprenant appui sur le dossier de sa chaise en ne laissant rien transparaître de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Alice eut beau chercher le moindre indice elle ne trouva rien. Un sourire franc remplaça son rictus alors qu'elle essuya son front avec sa manche. Elle pourrait presque admirer la manière dont il gérait le cas atypique qu'elle se savait être, il lui suffirait d'être entièrement franc pour que ce fait s'avère. S'il décidait de lui aussi montrer son jeu, Alice aurait alors la certitude qu'elle pourrait se fier à lui.

\- Nos experts sont à bout de ressources et de nerfs mais je pense qu'ils gaspillent leurs énergies pour rien.

Alice soupira, soulagée de la voie qu'il se décidait à emprunter, et hocha la tête en expliquant ;

\- Un simple algorithme redondant, se modifiant aléatoirement pour prendre la forme d'un système de piratage.

Alice le vit réfléchir intensément avant qu'il n'affirme avec sérieux ;

\- Il n'existe aucune copie physique de ce programme.

Elle hocha la tête, sentant son menton descendre trop bas elle releva brusquement son visage. Combattant une envie grandissante de poser ses bras sur la table pour se laisser bercer par Morphée, Alice alla droit au but ;

\- Et c'est pourquoi il y aura négociations. La seule personne qui peut redonner un semblant de sécurité à cette nation se trouve dans cette pièce Holmes. Il faut donc que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente. À dire vrai je préfère jurer fidélité à la Reine plutôt que de me retrouver derrière des barreaux. J'ai fait "un signe" en direction de ceux qui la servent, j’attends bien évidemment une compensation pour mon offre.

Mycroft l'observa avec un regard calculateur alors qu'elle tournait son attention vers son téléphone dernière génération, allait il en avoir besoin ? Avait-il, comme elle le pensait, les pleins pouvoirs d'agir comme bon lui semblait ?

Sa posture se relaxa et une expression proche de la détermination prit possession des traits de Holmes alors qu'il reprit la parole d'un ton neutre et méthodique ;

\- Beaucoup se demandent en cet instant précis quel sont vos réelles motivations et ambitions Miss Redwood. Une certaine ''surveillance'' se doit d'être mise en place mais je peux vous assurer que Misses Brighton est d'une discrétion légendaire et son logement se trouve idéalement situé en plein cœur de Londres.

Alice se décida rapidement avant de déclarer ;

\- Des compromis doivent être faits, j'accepte.

Elle le vit comprendre l'implication derrière ses paroles, Holmes essayait déjà de trouver une manière de la contrer mais il sembla se raviser en disant ;

\- En effet.

Alice pensait avoir un as dans sa manche, prête à l'utiliser au bon moment pour ne pas se retrouver coincé dans une impasse. C'est avec confidence qu'elle remit ses autres revendications sur la table, voulant terminer ces négociations au plus vite ;

\- Mes demandes sont simples, un pardon royal et l'amnistie pour mes actions précédents mon arrestation. Le top du top en matière d'équipement, je veux que la maison de mes parents me soit rendus et Harry. Harry doit…

Alice se retrouva avec la bouche sèche, elle toussa avant de rouvrir nerveusement la bouteille d'eau. Elle avala une gorgée et passa une manche sur son front pour en chasser la sueur. Holmes décida de terminer sa liste de demande ;

\- Et votre oncle sera poursuivi en justice, avant de disparaître subitement ?

Ce qu'il venait de dire était tentant, faire disparaître Harry… cela ne faisait pas parti de l'accord de base qu'elle leur avait communiqué, Holmes lui proposait de… Quoi ? Mettre fin à ses jours ? Sa tête tourna violemment.

L'une de ses mains compressa son flanc alors que l'autre venait rabattre son capuchon sur son visage avant de venir se poser contre sa bouche. Retenant un sanglot silencieux alors que des larmes glacées coulèrent sur ses joues baignées d'ombre.

Ridicule, elle se sentit ridicule ET pathétique alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Ce serait si simple de dire oui… Oui, tuons Harry.

Retirer cette épée de Damoclès de sa position dangereuse au-dessus de sa tête, pour toujours. Alice pouvait facilement imaginer le soulagement qui accompagnerait cette décision… Ses sanglots redoublèrent et un gémissement plaintifs lui échappa alors qu'elle murmurait en baissant la tête ;

\- Harry est… un monstre… mais… il est… ma seule… famille.

Un mouchoir lui fut tendu par-dessus la table et elle releva les yeux en direction de son adversaire qui difficilement évitait de la regarder. Et le déclic se fit dans son cerveau, il venait de la mettre à l'épreuve.

Il venait de la faire pleurer ! Juste pour savoir si elle était capable de mettre à mort son oncle...

Alice sentit sa colère monter doucement de ses entrailles, calmant paradoxalement ses sanglots en affûtant son esprit embrumé. Rageusement elle arracha le mouchoir d'un bleu sombre de ses doigts, essuyant rapidement ses larmes avant de jeter le tissu offensivement doux sur la table. Prenant bien soin de le faire atterrir sur les lettres sanglantes qu'elle avait tracé.

Alice remarqua un M et H brodé avec style dans un coin du tissu alors qu'elle parla d'un ton calme et froid qui déstabilisa Holmes durant un très bref instant. Il jeta un regard à son mouchoir avant de la fixer avec un regard calculateur et froid qui semblait analyser chacune de ses actions minutieusement.

\- L'exil est, je pense, la solution la plus adapté concernant ce problème. J'aimerais désormais savoir ce que l'on attend de moi.

\- Une loyauté sans faille envers le gouvernement britannique. Une assiduité constante dans la quête de sa sécurité et son maintien permanent.

Son regard cobalt glacial la fixa intensément alors qu'Alice prenait l'une des décisions les plus importantes de sa vie ;

\- Pour l'Angleterre, Sa Majesté et Saint George.

10\. cxd4 Fb4

Mycroft tapota la pointe métallique de son parapluie contre la semelle de l'une de ses Richelieu non perforée. La pluie résonnait faiblement sur le toit de sa voiture alors qu'il attendait patiemment, garé devant l’hôtel ou Redwood venait de passer la nuit sous haute surveillance.

Charles, son chauffeur principal, sortit ouvrir la portière arrière pour que la jeune fille puisse le rejoindre. Redwood prit son temps, ne semblant nullement gêner par la pluie qui trempa rapidement sa veste de cuir et son sempiternel capuchon rabattu sur le haut de son crâne.

Mycroft retint de justesse une grimace désapprobatrice lorsqu'elle prit place à sa droite, trempant dans le processus le cuir de la banquette arrière de sa Mercedes class-S. Elle retira une feuille de papier plié en quatre de la poche arrière de son jeans usé et troué au-delà de toute réparation, Redwood le lui tendit en attachant sa ceinture alors que Charles redémarrait la voiture. Déclarant avec un aplomb certain ;

\- Dix-neuf.

Il l'aurait bien grondé pour son manque de politesse, profitant du trajet jusqu’à leur destination pour lui inculquer quelques bonnes manières… mais l'un de ses sourcils se souleva, Mycroft déplia la feuille et soupira d'agacement. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

Un plan fait main de la suite où Redwood venait de passer la nuit, marqué par plusieurs repères. Tous indiquant un micro ou une caméra placés là pour la surveiller durant son bref séjour. Dix-neuf, exactement le nombre et les emplacements qu'il avait lui-même décidé. Il se demanda pendant un bref moment comment elle avait fait pour trouver la caméra placé dans une moulure du plafond... plafond se trouvant à trois mètre quarante du sol.

Redwood repoussa son capuchon, l'observant avec une moue curieuse alors qu'il repliait la feuille avant de la mettre dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Mycroft remarqua que ses cernes ne semblait pas avoir disparu un tant soit peu et il se demanda si elle avait dormi plus d'une heure entière. Il lui faudrait inspecter les enregistrements pour en être sûr.

Refusant de s'avouer vaincu il lança calmement en se calant dans son siège au cuir moelleux à souhait en fixant son regard vers l'avant ;

\- Il en manque trois.

Du coin de l’œil il la vit froncer les sourcils, passant une main dans ses cheveux alors que son regard s'assombrissait. Dans un murmure elle demanda ;

\- La salle de bain ou les toilettes ?

Voyant le rouge lui monter légèrement aux joues il répondit simplement ;

\- Le séjour.

Redwood cala son coude contre la portière et posa le menton au creux de sa paume, tournant son regard vers les rues de Londres qui défilaient de l'autre côté de la vitre teintée. Après quelques minutes de silence elle questionna avec détachement ;

\- Caméra ou micro ?

\- Les deux.

\- Mmh.

Mycroft était certain qu'elle le croyait sur parole alors que la voiture entrait dans un parking souterrain appartenant à la Thames House, le siège officiel du MI5 de Londres. Redwood ouvrit sa propre portière alors que Charles venait pour ouvrir la sienne, un sourire dans la voix elle déclara en rabattant son capuchon sur son front ;

\- Bluff.

Elle fit claquer la portière, créant un écho qui se répandit autour d'eux en l'observant par-dessus le toit de la Mercedes au chromage noir. Mycroft souleva ses épaules en se taisant, lui donnant le même traitement silencieux dont elle avait affligé les agents venu pour l'interroger.

À sa surprise Redwood éclata de rire, un sourire en coin resta sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui montrait le chemin à emprunter. Ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur quand elle rouvrit enfin la bouche ;

\- On peut dire que je l'ai mérité mais je reste sur ma position. Bluff, pur et dur.

Mycrot sortit une clef de la poche de son pantalon, l'insérant dans le panneau métallique alors que les portes se refermaient. Un quart de tour à gauche et l'ascenseur commença son ascension.

Redwood le suivit comme son ombre, un pas derrière lui alors qu'ils arpentaient d'innombrables couloirs. Certaines de ses connaissances et collègues le saluèrent, peu le firent verbalement mais aucun ne manqua de hocher la tête dans sa direction. Avant de jeter des regards surpris à celle qui se tenait silencieusement dans son dos.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour pouvoir visualiser la situation cocasse dans laquelle il se retrouvait. Personne au MI5 n'ignorait le but de sa visite, tout le département était sur le pied de guerre et ne s'en cachait pas. Amener dans ces conditions l'auteur de cette agitation, prouvant par la même occasion les rumeurs affirmant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une "fillette" étaient vrai, leurs laissaient à tous un goût de cendres dans la bouche.

La surprise que Redwood incarnait se transformait rapidement dans leur sillage en ressentiment violent. L'apogée arriva alors qu'ils tournaient enfin dans le dernier couloir qui les mènerait à l’amphithéâtre où il avait bon espoir que Redwood divulgue son programme.

L'agent Filgurson se tenait devant les portes battantes, sa posture irradiant de mécontentement et d'agressivité, Mycroft soupira en remarquant la paire de menotte qu'il tenait alors qu'il échangea quelques platitudes sans consistance avec l'homme qui avait perdu son sang-froid durant un interrogatoire avec une certaine adolescente de dix-sept ans.

Filgurson sourit froidement en lui rendant son salut, le regard fixer derrière lui. L'agent arborait un hématome bleuet qui descendait de sa tempe gauche à son menton, il fit un pas dans leur direction… le genou martyriser semblait encore raide et il était clairement décider à se venger malgré les ordres donnés par ses supérieurs.

Mycroft se tendit en sentant une main se serrer en un poing tremblant autour du tissu couvrant son dos. Il jeta enfin un regard par-dessus son épaule en repoussant la pensée que sa veste serait sûrement froissée par cette action.

Immédiatement son esprit se mit à calculer les possibilités qu'impliquaient ce que Redwood laissait filtrer inconsciemment. L'homme en face d'eux et leur barrant la route la faisait peu à peu paniquée, Mycroft entendit sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement alors qu'elle levait un regard implorant mais résigné dans sa direction. Il pondéra sa prochaine action avec soin avant de dire à Filgurson ;

\- Les menottes ne seront pas nécessaires.

\- Sauf votre respect Monsieur je ne laisserais pas cette sorcière entrer là-dedans sans certaine précaution.

Mycroft se tint le plus droit possible, relevant aristocratiquement le menton pour regarder l'agent de haut et l'obligeant à lever la tête pour rencontrer son regard froid et vide d'émotion alors qu'il parla en accentuant ses paroles en faisant claquer la pointe de son parapluie contre le sol ;

\- La meilleure des précautions est déjà en place agent Filgurson !

Ô qu'il lui plut de le voir se racler la cervelle avant de prononcer faiblement en perdant contenance ;

\- Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, quelles précautions ?

\- La seule qui pourrait contrecarrer Miss Redwood, en l’occurrence, moi. Vous pouvez désormais vous retirez agent Filgurson, votre présence n'est pas requise durant cette démonstration.

Incrédulement Filgurson s'exclama ;

\- Démonstration ? Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas…

Mycroft l'interrompit sèchement, prenant appui sur son parapluie en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant. Son cerveau enregistra que Redwood tenait toujours fermement le tissu de sa veste mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Pendant un instant il n'y eut plus de Mycroft Holmes, seulement Antarctica et le blizzard glacé et paradoxalement calme qui était sa signature depuis ses débuts dans les Services Secrets de Sa Majesté.

\- Je ne peux pas ? Agent Filgurson je pense que vous oubliez à qui vous vous adressez ! Ce que je peux et surtout ce que je ne peux pas faire ne vous concerne nullement. Vous allez libérer le passage sur le champ, retournez à votre bureau en silence et prestement ou bien soyez certain que je trouverais facilement un moyen efficace de vous rappeler tous les jours de votre vie que ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire n'est pas de votre ressort.

Filgurson blanchit à vue d’œil avant de rougir violemment de colère, ses pas claquèrent durement sur le sol alors qu'il s’éloigna d'eux sans un regard en arrière, suivant à la lettre ce que Mycroft venait de lui ordonner. La porte du bureau dans lequel il entra claqua violemment et Antarctica disparut peu à peu, redevenant Mycroft Holmes alors que Redwood relâchait sa veste avant de venir se positionner à sa gauche en murmurant pensivement ;

\- Ça, c'était pas du bluff.

Trépignant clairement d'impatience et d'excitation, Redwood lui arracha l'un de ses rares sourires qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître alors qu'elle repoussa avec force les deux portes qui s'ouvrirent avec fracas en faisant sursauter la trentaine de personne se trouvant dans l'amphithéâtre.

Il n'eut plus de doute sur sa coopération, l'enthousiasme qui avait pris possession d'elle avec le départ de Filgurson confirmait qu'elle accepterait de partager ses connaissances. Mycroft la laissa entrer en première et verrouilla les portes pour éviter tous dérangements ultérieurs.


	6. Le Calme avant la Tempête

Chapitre 6 : Le Calme avant la Tempête.

11\. a3 Fa5

Alice passa de l'autre côté du miroir et ce fut Noël avant l'heure. Si la technologie pouvait être qualifié de déité alors elle venait de franchir les portes de son temple. Des écrans illuminaient les tables où ils s’alignaient en rang serré, claviers, souris… Ah et le doux bruit des ventilateurs que les processeurs et carte mère mettaient à l'agonie en tentant de déchiffrer un programme de sa conception. La chaleur douce irradiant des serveurs alignés contre les murs lui donnèrent la chair de poule.

Des murmures se répandirent peu à peu autour d'elle mais Alice n'y prêta pas attention, elle avait bien compris que sa présence en ces lieux déplaisait grandement. Aucunes des personnes présentes n'osa s'approcher d'elle, au contraire ils l'évitèrent comme la peste. Raclant avec mécontentement leurs pieds sur le sol en retournant à leurs postes.

Un projecteur faisait continuellement défiler son code qui se modifiait toute les huit secondes sur le mur que tous fixaient. Holmes se positionna à ses côtés, lui indiquant un bureau solitaire au centre de la fosse. Alice ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire avant de descendre deux à deux les marches pour y prendre place.

Presque une semaine, une semaine de déconnexion totale. Le manque c'était fait ressentir... Passant le bout de ses doigts avec douceur sur le clavier elle ignora la souris et sélectionna plusieurs associations de touches qui lui apprirent tous ce qu'elle voulait savoir sur le matériel que l'on venait de lui confier.

\- Monsieur ?

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent brusquement et elle jeta un regard à la ronde, examinant les agents autour d'elle, avant de se fixer sur Holmes. Ce dernier prit place à l'une des tables se trouvant proche d'elle et déclara simplement mais avec autorité ;

\- Laissez la faire.

Alice fit craquer ses phalanges, se détournant des humains présents autour d'elle et se concentrant pour les faire disparaître de son esprit. Il n'était pas là, il n'y avait qu'elle et la machine. Elle releva légèrement son capuchon pour que sa vision puisse englober totalement l'écran et se mit à l’œuvre.

Un soupir calme lui échappa alors que le martèlement de ses touches se fit plus rapide, rien ne pouvait plus l'apaiser que le contrôle parfait qu'elle ressentait en faisant tomber une à une les sécurités mises en place pour la contrecarrer.

Le projecteur s'éteignit brusquement avant de faire apparaître une grisaille neigeuse dont Alice s'empressa de prendre possession. Des protestations s'élevèrent dans son dos mais elle ne les entendit pas alors qu'elle se submergeait dans son code, tapant ligne après ligne.

Soudainement ses doigts s'arrêtèrent et une expression pensive prit place sur ses traits ;

\- Hmm, Holmes ?

Alice jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour remarquer deux iris d'un bleu glacé l'évalués silencieusement durant quelques instant.

\- Oui Miss Redwood ?

Elle se remit au travail en détournant le regard, déclarant avec détachement ;

\- Ce programme est fait pour être utiliser comme… une fenêtre. Mais il peut être amélioré.

Alice laissa l'implication de ses paroles faire le tour de l’amphithéâtre, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de murmures intéressés et de plaintes vindicatives. Le silence se fit brusquement et intriguée elle regarda à nouveau au-dessus de son épaule. Holmes était désormais debout, s'approchant d'elle en positionnant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Pour cette démonstration je préférerais le code original, sans altérations.

Alice hocha la tête et se replongea dans sa tâche alors qu'Holmes resta debout un pas derrière sa chaise. Se promettant d'améliorer dans un futur proche son programme elle continua inexorablement de retaper à l'identique son code, prenant mentalement note de ce qu'elle pourrait améliorer.

Le programme se trouvait au trois quart réécrit lorsqu'Alice se rendit enfin compte qu'Holmes ne se trouvait plus derrière elle mais qu'un attroupement l'avait remplacé. Il semblerait que certains préférèrent regarder immédiatement par-dessus son épaule plutôt que de se concentrer sur l'image projeter en face d'elle.

Alice les entendaient murmurés entre eux, se demandant si ce code était un nouveau leurre, si elle savait au moins ce qu'elle faisait. Et puis d'où sortait-elle ? Était-elle vraiment en train de retaper son programme à l'identique ou essayait elle de les rendre ridicules à nouveau ?

Un soupir exaspéré lui échappa alors qu'elle dut corriger la ligne qu'elle venait de taper. S'arrêtant un instant elle frotta ses yeux secs à force de rester ouvert et fut surprise quand un individu sortit de la masse agglomérer derrière elle alors qu'il déclara en triturant ses doigts nerveusement ;

\- C'est bri… brillant... mais inachevé.

Alice se rendit compte de la jeunesse de celui qui se tenait près d'elle, peut être son aîné de cinq ou six ans mais sûrement le cadet des agents qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Elle hocha la tête en ne s’attendant pas aux déferlements de question qui suivirent son action.

Surprise elle recula sur son siège en rabattant son capuchon bas sur son front, méthodiquement et avec une certaine réserve elle tenta de répondre au mieux à leurs questions.

12\. Cc3 Dd6

Mycroft se repositionna dans la chaise qu'il occupait, observant avec intérêt Alice Redwood qui interagissait avec ses pairs. Car ses pairs ils étaient bel et bien, il aurait pu suivre leur conversation mais préféra l'analyser alors qu'elle se trouvait clairement en dehors de sa zone de confort.

Par deux fois elle ramena son capuchon sur son front, il suffisait que l'un des agents fasse un geste brusque ou un pas dans sa direction pour qu'elle se tende comme la corde d'un arc. Elle tritura nerveusement ses doigts en leur expliquant à mi-voix les composants de son code.

L'inconfort des agents présents dans la salle mais qui se tenait encore à l'écart déclina massivement quand Redwood recommença à taper son code en expliquant comment il était possible de le contrecarrer.

L'atmosphère de méfiance planant dans l'amphithéâtre se mua peu à peu en curiosité qui fut pleinement rassasié par Redwood. C'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle les charma, l'un après l'autre jusqu'au plus réticent. Mycroft pouvait lire la tension dans ses épaules alors que son espace personnel se trouvait envahi. Elle continua de taper son code en donnant un cours magistral qui imposa le silence à son auditoire. Redwood les bombardait d'informations et Mycroft les voyaient peiné à suivre l'allure qu'elle leur imposait.

Sa posture se détendit, lentement mais surement, alors que certains agents posèrent plus d'une question pertinentes. Un soupir de soulagement discret lui échappa alors qu'il attrapait sa mallette. Sortant son ordinateur portable avant de le poser devant lui il comprit un nouvel aspect qui composait la personnalité de Redwood ; Le rejet subit depuis sa plus jeune enfance par ceux ne pouvant pas suivre la vitesse à laquelle travaillait son cerveau avait pour conséquence de la replié sur elle-même.

Il devrait, à l'avenir tenir compte de ce facteur. Cela s'avèrerait fâcheux qu'elle se renferme et devienne l'un de ces génies incompris dont peu pouvait décoder leur langage. Plus que fâcheux cela serait même dangereux, hautement dangereux au vu de son domaine d'expertise.

Eurus… Mycroft repoussa cette pensée le plus loin possible en vérifiant en vitesse accélérer les enregistrements pris par les caméras de la suite où avait séjournée Alice Redwood. 

L'enregistrement commença avec Alice qui disparue dès son arrivée dans la salle de bain pendant une bonne demi-heure pour en ressortir affublé d'un pyjama deux pièces bien trop grand qui glissait continuellement de l'une de ses épaules faméliques.

Une femme de chambre toqua à sa porte, la faisant sursauter alors qu'elle séchait ses cheveux. Il regretta de ne pas avoir la possibilité d'entendre la conversation qui fut brièvement partagé avant que Redwood ne tendent ses vêtements avec une certaine réticence malgré son sourire chaleureux.

La femme de chambre attrapa son linge sale, les mettant de côté dans l'un des nombreux sacs en toiles contenu dans son chariot. Une hésitation prit possession de la femme avant qu'elle ne tende la main vers le visage de Redwood. Alice recula imperceptiblement mais alloua l'action, la femme de chambre sembla tenir un petit discours en passant ses doigts sur les hématomes couvrant son visage. A son étonnement Redwood mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure, hochant doucement la tête et essuyant rapidement ses larmes avant de refermer la porte.

Mycroft prit note qu'il lui faudrait revisionner l'enregistrement avec le son pour savoir précisément ce qui avait déclenché cette réaction. Les deux heures suivantes se déroulèrent en lumière infra-rouge, Redwood s'étant endormie après avoir poussé l'un des canapés deux places de la suite contre le mur faisant face à la porte d'entrée.

Deux heures de sommeil avant qu'elle ne se relève brusquement en rejetant la couverture ramené de la chambre à coucher. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle subisse des nuits pleines de cauchemars mais il espérait que l'environnement conçus avec l'agent Brighton lui permettrait de calmer et d'anéantir ses derniers.

La suite fut une longue et minutieuse chasse de ses dix-neuf micros et caméras avec une ingéniosité frôlant la folie pour parvenir à ses fins. Mycroft lui concéda qu'elle possédait une certaine agilité alors qu'il la vit grimper la pile de meuble lui servant à vérifier le plafond du séjour.

Mycroft referma son ordinateur portable, le rangea dans sa mallette et sortit son téléphone de sa poche intérieur alors que le jeune agent, Thomas Shelborn, tira une chaise pour s'assoir aux côté de la jeune fille. Sortant de la masse d'ingénieur dont le cerveau était déjà en ébullition pour poser ses propres questions et rendre l'assistance totalement silencieuse alors que Redwood reprenait la parole.

L'un de ses sourcils se releva avec étonnement, la proximité de Shelborn ne semblait plus déranger l'adolescente. Ce dernier semblait avoir gagné un passe-droit assez rapidement avec Redwood. Elle ne flancha pas quand son bras passa devant son visage pour pointer une ligne de code pour en demander son utilité.

Un soupir discret échappa à Redwood alors qu'elle tournait son regard vers lui. Mycroft décala légèrement la main qui tenait son téléphone pour que ce dernier reste hors de son champ de vision au même moment où elle annonça qu'elle avait fini en repoussant sa chaise. Il hocha la tête avant que son attention ne soit ramenée sur les agents l'entourant et ayant encore plus de questions à lui posé.

Redwood s'empêcha de faire un pas vers l'arrière et tourna un regard implorant dans sa direction, il agita avec nonchalance une main dans sa direction alors que de l'autre, il envoya le texto qu'il avait tapé à l'aveugle.

**Opération Avengers go.**

**MH**

Comme si de rien n'était Mycroft rangea son téléphone dans sa poche intérieur et essaya de trouver la meilleur position possible pour observer ce qui allait se dérouler dans l'amphithéâtre. Blâmant silencieusement l'équipe adverse pour le nom ridicule donné à cette opération.

Alice Redwood se trouvait absorber par les agents présents, il put à peine la discerner, assise sur le bureau et ayant posé le clavier sur ses genoux. Holmes grimpa calmement les marches menant aux places les plus élevées de la salle, il allait bientôt être temps de voir ce que "Data" pouvait réellement faire . Mycroft devait de s'avouer qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à imaginer tous les scénarios possible et leurs conséquences, en croisant ses chevilles l'une sur l'autre. Quelques instants lui suffirent et il abaissa la tablette de bois se trouvant devant lui pour poser ses coudes dessus.

Son menton prenait appui sur ses mains aux doigts entrecroisés quand une première sonnerie stridente accompagné de lumière bleue tournoyante fit sursauter l'assistance entière. Redwood plaqua violement ses mains contre ses oreilles et il la vit lancé un regard là où il se trouvait la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.


	7. Contre-attaque et Aveux.

Chapitre 7 : Contre-attaque et Aveux.

13\. Cb5 De7

Alice posa ses paumes contre ses oreilles, entendant son cœur battre à tout rompre contre ses tympans alors que l'alarme les lui mettait à vif. Elle chercha Holmes mais ne vit que sa mallette posé sur le bureau derrière lequel il avait pris place.

Les agents autour d'elle furent surpris de la voir grimper sur le bureau central et jeter un regard à la ronde. Ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait elle força ses mains à s'éloigner de ses oreilles en échangeant un regard avec Holmes, penchant curieusement la tête sur le côté.

\- Le pare-feu est inexistant ! Quelqu'un l'a anéanti !

Les accusations fusèrent autour d'elle mais Alice attendit calmement, perché sur son bureau et entouré d'une masse d'agent redevenu hostiles en moins d'une minute top chrono. Les agents furent forcés de retourner à leur poste, nécessité de la situation en cours, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de la traiter de noms d'oiseaux plus exotiques les uns que les autres.

Redwood laissa les insultes et menaces glisser sur son plumage proverbial en maintenant fermement le contact visuel avec Holmes. Ce dernier ne lui concéda rien, ses yeux glaciaux la fixaient avec intensité et détachement.

\- Brèche ! Les serveurs contenant nos archives signalent un utilisateur non autorisé !

\- Protocol de confinement Alpha inopérant !

Un sourire joua au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle mimait un téléphone qu'elle amena à hauteur de sa capuche. Le froncement de sourcil que cela amena sur le visage de Holmes la fit rire légèrement alors qu'elle sautait à bas de son bureau.

Alice entrelaça ses doigts et tendit les bras devant elle, ses jointures craquèrent des épaules aux phalanges. Faisant rouler ses épaules pour détendre sa nuque elle reprit position devant son écran en hurlant par-dessus la cohue générale en tapant à une vitesse folle ;

\- Si quelqu'un sait comment arrêter cette alarme j'en serais plus que contente !

Plusieurs protestations véhémentes éclatèrent et deux agents quittèrent leur poste pour l'empêcher de continuer à garder les mains sur son clavier. Il se trouvait encore à deux mètres d'elle quand elle rejeta son capuchon sur ses épaules en annonçant ;

\- J'y suis, lequel est le pare-feu ?

Un mètre et à sa grande surprise il s'arrêtèrent et rejoignirent leur poste alors que le jeune agent couru à ses côtés pour lui pointer les fichiers en question et la guider dans sa manœuvre pour ne pas déclencher une purge de leurs données les plus sensibles.

L'alarme se calma brusquement et Alice frotta son oreille droite encore sifflante contre son épaule en contrecarrant une nouvelle attaque. Les défenses tinrent bon mais un nouvel assaut pourrait les faire tomber.

Avec détachement elle demanda sans quitter son écran des yeux ;

\- Holmes ?

Le bruit de pas résonnant sur les marches de l'amphithéâtre lui laissèrent savoir qu'il descendait de son perchoir alors que sa voix résonnait dans la salle ;

\- Miss Redwood ?

Elle mit un temps avant de lui répondre, laissant piège et fausses entrées dans son passage rapide en revue de leurs défenses.

\- J'ai besoin d'emprunter un agent et un ordinateur.

Nouvelle attaque, lui laissant entrevoir un paterne et déclenchant ses pièges tel une réaction en chaines. Profitant des quelques secondes que cela lui offrit elle se tourna sur sa chaise et énonça calmement ;

\- Je n'ai qu'une seule paire de mains, je ne peux pas les repousser et les attaquer en même temps.

Holmes hocha la tête alors qu'elle recommençait à taper avec ferveur son clavier, l'alarme reprit de plus belle. Alice sursauta avant de rabattre sa capuche bas sur son front, le temps de la concentration était venu. Les défenses se retrouvèrent à néant et elle se retrouvait être le dernier rempart.

\- Agent Shelborn, un ordinateur portable et votre personne je vous prie.

Alice hocha inconsciemment la tête en voyant quel agent revenait prestement vers elle, un ordinateur portable rapidement branché au réseau interne. Shelborn resta debout à ses côtés et échangea un regard avec Holmes qui lui apporta une chaise en plastique et lui fit signe d'y prendre place.

\- Agent Shelborn votre mission, si vous l'acceptez …

Alice jeta rapidement un regard dans la direction de Shelborn et lui sourit en voyant son air perdu avant de continuer sa tirade ;

\- Est de retaper à l'identique le code que je vais dicter avant d'envoyer la contre-attaque qui me permettra de les mettre hors-jeux.

Elle haussa le ton en annonçant à la collégiale ;

\- Que ceux qui veulent aider se concentre sur la défense, je les tiens à distance et j'évite tout siphonage d'information mais un coup de main serait bienvenue. Relever le pare-feu ne sert à rien, ils savent comment le contourner.

Alice inspira et expira lentement, attendant que la charge de travail s'amoindrisse pour pouvoir séparer son esprit en deux. Une partie sur la défense et l'autre sur le nouveau code qui mijotait dans un coin de son cerveau mais n'avait pas assez d'espace pour arriver à maturation.

Peu à peu les agents se rendirent compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et vinrent la seconder. Alice soupira avec contentement, calmant la cadence de ses doigts et demandant à Shelborn ;

\- Une idée de combien de caractère tu peux taper à la minute agent Shelborn ?

Un sourire teintant sa voix alors qu'il lui répondit avec confidence;

\- Assez pour suivre la cadence.

Alice le prit au mot et commença son monologue, jetant fréquemment un regard vers l'écran de Shelborn pour vérifier la véracité de ses dires. Quand elle fut certaine que pas une seule erreur de frappe n'arriva sous sa surveillance elle décida d'accorder un peu plus de son attention au camp adverse.

Une goutte de sueur perla à son front après quelques minutes de ce rythmes soutenu avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils ;

\- Un instant Shelborn.

Dans sa concentration il dut effacer ses paroles de sa ligne de code. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de hausser la voix ;

\- Qui est l'empaffé qui à laisser des failles se former ?! On me colmate ça, tout de suite !

Expirant avec force elle essuya son front en reprenant là où elle avait laissé les choses avec Shelborn. Le nouveau code touchait à sa fin alors qu'une migraine prenait possession de son crâne, faisant pulser ses tempes. Avec espoir l'agent Shelborn se tourna vers elle en éloignant les mains de son clavier pour lui annoncer qu'il était prêt à lancer le programme.

Alice hocha la tête en retapant à un rythme faisant grincer son clavier sous l'effort, aidant à la reconstruction de défenses sensibles, vérifiant les cadenas mis sur les archives. Ses yeux secs la forcèrent à cligner des paupières alors qu'enfin le moment était venu de frapper, ouvrant un sous-programme elle annonça calmement ;

\- Maintenant Shelborn ou tu préfères que je t'appelle Magic Touch ?

Magic Touch, un hackeur ayant disparu mystérieusement du jour au lendemain de la circulation se contenta de lui sourire en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, guettant le signal indiquant que le programme que la jeune femme venait de lui dicter fonctionnait, il céda à sa curiosité ;

\- J'aimerais savoir avec qui je viens de collaborer.

\- Et moi j'aimerais savoir comment le gouvernement a recruté Magic Touch. Il semblerait que tout le monde souhaite quelque chose aujourd'hui.

14\. Ce5 Fxe2

Mycroft attira discrètement l'attention de l'agent Shelborn et lui fit comprendre de ne pas lâcher ce sujet de conversation. Redwood avait gagné un pardon royal pour ses activités illicites mais il était dur de savoir ce que ce pardon englobait sans connaitre ses crimes ou le nom d'emprunt qu'elle avait adopté pour les commettre. Shelborn expliqua rapidement ;

\- J'ai piraté les données de Scotland Yard pour aider un ami dans une mauvaise passe. J'ai dû faire ça rapidement et je n'ai malheureusement pas assez couvert mes traces. Un type bizarre m'a retrouvé et la suite je pense que tu la connais.

Redwood lâcha l'écran des yeux pendant quelques secondes pour l'observer, l'une de ses jambes s'agita nerveusement. Elle ouvrit la bouche en focalisant son attention sur le code défilant devant eux ;

\- J'ai utilisé… plusieurs alias.

Un "Ping" retentit et d'un seul mouvement Shelborn et Redwood reprirent possession de leurs claviers. Holmes résista à l'envie de passer une main sur son visage en comprenant le sous-entendu caché dans cette réponse.

Ce n'était pas un hacker que l'Empire Britannique graciait mais plusieurs.

Redwood jeta rapidement un regard par-dessus son épaule, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. L'adolescente retourna son attention vers son écran en énonçant calmement ;

\- J'ai fait mes premiers pas en tant que KittyKat…

Un reniflement moqueur échappa à l'agent Shelborn et il murmura un "inconnu au bataillon" qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. La tension dans ses épaules se relâcha quelque peu et Mycroft se permit de prendre appui sur l'un des nombreux bureaux parsemant l'amphithéâtre.

Leurs concentrations fut requises mais Redwood reprit la parole durant un temps mort, quelque peu hésitante ;

\- The Ninth Sister.

L'agent Shelborn sursauta en se tournant vers elle, demandant avec incrédulité ;

\- C'est une blague ?

L'adolescente hocha négativement la tête en lui faisant signe de remettre ses mains sur son clavier. Shelborn s'exécuta mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ;

\- Ninth Sister… il était actif il y a dix ans, je commençais à coder qu'il était déjà une légende.

Holmes décela une pointe d'humour quand Redwood annonça en faisant craquer les phalanges de sa main gauche, la droite continuant son travail ;

\- Elle, Magic, en l'occurrence moi. Puis il y a eu…

L'hésitation seule le prévint de la bombe qui allait être largué sur eux.

\- … Damis.

Mycroft passa finalement une main sur son visage, appuyant son front sans restriction au creux de sa paume. Damis, l'anagramme de Midas…

Ils venaient de pardonner un hacker dont la renommée tenait à une seule et unique attaque. Le siphonage de plusieurs comptes faisant parti des plus sécurisés de Grande Bretagne, dont le sien et celui de la Reine. Oh la somme prélevé sur chaque compte ne s'élevait jamais à plus de dix Livres Sterling… Mais multiplier par justement ce même nombre de compte aristocratique la somme récoltée avait été coquette.

Sa main quitta son visage et il retourna s'asseoir correctement derrière son bureau pour attraper son ordinateur portable, tapant un résumé exhaustif de la discussion en cours quand il remarqua du coin de l'œil les épaules de Redwood se tendre alors qu'elle expliquait ;

\- Damis… fut une nécessité.

Mycroft sentit son estomac se nouer devant cette explication qui lui en apprenait beaucoup en peu de mots. Redwood passa une main sous sa capuche, semblant masser sa nuque.

Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Qu'elle qu'en soit la raison l'attaque de Damis faisait partie des éléments lui ayant permis, à l'époque, de survivre et de voir un autre jour se lever. Il ne sentait pas de fierté ou de gloire caché dans sa voix, seulement un mélange de gêne et de dégout.

Shelborn se pencha en direction de l'adolescente, tapotant maladroitement son épaule en essayant de trouver les mots justes. Mais rien, seulement une bouche béante vide de paroles.

Redwood haussa les épaules en feignant l'indifférence, éloignant ses doigts par la même occasion du clavier et l'agent Shelborn comprit qu'il était temps de lui laisser un peu d'espace. Il reprit activement le contrôle, ses yeux glués à son écran et ses doigts effleurant son clavier avec conviction.

Un clignement d'œil et Mycroft se sentit observé. Il releva les yeux du rapport qu'il continua de rédiger pour rencontrer le regard dépareillé de Redwood qui se positionna de biais sur sa chaise. Elle ramena ses genoux contre son torse, balançant périlleusement la dite chaise, son bras gauche alla serrer son flanc alors qu'elle continuait ses aveux d'une voix blanche et monocorde ;

\- Après Damis j'ai compris que ce que je savais faire pouvait vraiment être utile. C'est là que je suis devenue Pandemonium.

Pandemonium, la capitale imaginaire de l'Enfer où Satan invoque le conseil des démons, charmant…

Mais aussi un vendeur de programme illégale doublé d'un mercenaire de l'information digitale sur le communément appelé "Dark Web". Hacker toujours actif et recherché par le FBI et la CIA, ces derniers persuadés qu'il était un américain d'une cinquantaine d'année ou bien un jeune prodige de la Silicon Valley… De mieux en mieux.

\- Mais c'est aussi l'époque où j'ai commencé à m'ennuyer, tout était trop facile, un seul alias n'était plus suffisant. Au moment même où je me demandais qui j'allais pouvoir être en plus de Pandemonium un gars me fait parvenir une requête. Il voulait une plateforme multimédia facile d'accès mais entièrement sécurisée, seulement ceux qu'il autorise personnellement peuvent y accéder.

Redwood tourna brièvement la tête en direction de ce que Shelborn faisait et sembla satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit. Il lui semblait surréaliste que l'adolescente lui laisse ainsi le contrôle des opérations.

Elle reprit son récit là où elle l'avait momentanément arrêté, la voix altérer par un brin de colère qu'elle masquait presque totalement par son calme apparent ;

\- Un boulot rapide et bien payé, le gars me parle d'art et de partage, je me dis que c'est cool. J'accepte et deux heures plus tard la plate-forme est créée. Livraison et sécurité sans accroc, je fais quelques tests avec le client et puis je lui laisse son nouveau joujou dans les mains.

Son visage perdit en couleurs, devenant pâle comme un linge au point qu'il pensa durant un instant que ses douleurs abdominales étaient de retour mais non, ce récit lui coutait psychologiquement cher.

\- Curieuse, quelques heures plus tard j'ai voulu savoir comment se développait ce projet.

Une nuance verte apparu sur ses joues et il crut qu'elle allait régurgiter d'un instant à l'autre alors que ses yeux se firent lointains.

\- J'ai vu des choses Holmes…

Redwood et l'agent Shelborn partagèrent inconsciemment un frisson alors que l'adolescente rabattait le haut de son capuchon bas sur son front en posant la joue sur l'un de ses genoux. Il se rendit compte qu'elle se coupa volontairement de toute autre présence que de la sienne et arrêta abruptement le compte rendu qu'il tapait quasiment inconsciemment. Lui offrant son entière attention.

Une tempête grise et une tristesse émeraude, ce fut tout ce qu'il put voir alors que sa voix composée mais nullement calme résonnait dans l'amphithéâtre ;

\- Horreur. Abjection. Cruauté. Blasphème. Sadisme. Folie. Aucun de ces mots ne peux décrire pleinement et véritablement ce que… j'ai découvert. Je l'ai immédiatement réduit à néant et j'ai revendiqué l'attaque.

Un sourire tristounet mais fier para ses lèvres alors qu'elle reprenait légèrement des couleurs.

\- Au milieu des déchets de l'Humanité le Jabberwocky est né et il n'a vraiment pas aimé ce sur quoi ses yeux se sont posés.

Shelborn garda son attention sur son écran mais ne put s'empêcher de dire, hagard et incrédule ;

\- Attends une seconde, Pandémonium et Jabberwocky ne peuvent pas être une seule et unique personne. Ces gars sont en guerre depuis des années ! Leur façon de coder est totalement différente.

\- Précisément, pour garder un mouvement d'avance je devais avoir un pied dans chaque camp.

Un agent double avant même qu'il ne mette la main sur elle. Quelque chose du trahir sa pensée car son sourire s'agrandit soudainement.

Sourire qui disparut alors qu'il renforçât méthodiquement sa posture et le masque qu'il portait en permanence. Redwood mordilla nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue en relevant la tête, n'offrant plus que le tissu de son pull à observer alors qu'elle se tournait vers l'agent Shelborn.

\- C'est si difficile de croire que c'était moi ? À la limite je peux accepter que tu doutes pour Damis, j'avais que dix ans à l'époque mais…

Son binôme se contenta de hocher négativement la tête avant de déclarer d'un ton professionnel ;

\- La phase trois peut être lancé. L'honneur t'appartient.

Les repousser, contrattaquer, venait désormais la mise à mort.

Mycroft fut soulagé de voir les quatre pieds de la chaise de Redwood retomber doucement au sol et elle reprit les commandes de l'opération. Elle donna rapidement des directives aux agents autour d'elle et leur expliqua clairement et sans ambiguïté qu'il ne devait pas s'alarmer de ce qui allait se passer dans ;

\- Trois, deux, un…

Le noir totale et la panique, malgré son avertissement. Plus aucuns écran ne diffusait de lumière, les serveurs arrêtèrent leur ronronnement constant alors que les ordinateur devenait muets.

La lumière artificielle et crue revint au bout de seulement quelques secondes et Mycroft se demanda qui pouvait bien l'observer de sous la capuche de Redwood. Cette dernière avait profité du black-out pour s'assoir à l'envers, coude sur son dossier et menton posé sur ses mains croisés.

KittyKat ? Le hacker inconnu qui ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'une quelconque grâce, même s'il se promettait de se renseigner mycroft était certain que ses premiers pas dans cet univers avait été innocemment curieux et sans recherche de profit personnel.

Non ce n'était pas KittyKat qui lui faisait face.

The Ninth Sister ? Là où son approche avait changée, évoluée… perfectionnée, au point de devenir un hacker de légende avant ses dix ans.

Certainement pas.

Damis ? En aucun cas.

Un alias utilisé dans un but unique et dont l'usage semblait avoir été contraire à son code moral. Même si elle l'avait incarné, et contrairement à tous ses autres alias, Alice Redwood n'avait jamais profondément et foncièrement été Damis. Comme elle l'avait si bien simplifié ; Damis avait été une nécessité, rien de plus et rien de moins.

Restait alors Pandemonium ou Jabberwocky.

Non, Pandemonium ET Jabberwocky.

Comme les deux visages du Dieu romain Janus, chacun tourné vers une direction différente mais appartenant à un être unique. Une seule tête pensante assumant deux rôles distincts mais ayant un objectif commun.

L'un n'allant pas sans l'autre.

L'un étant le reflet de l'autre.

Il lui manquait pourtant la certitude. Qui avait-il en face de lui ? Cette question lui brula la langue mais il décida de ne pas de la poser. Redwood pourrait encore lui répondre tout et n'importe quoi. Vérité ou subterfuge… ça ne changerait rien.

\- Ils sont doués mais pas assez agressifs, trop scolaires, on dirait qu'ils n'avaient aucunes motivations. Je pensais pourtant les avoir remonté à bloc.

Avec hésitation et remarquant son silence elle enchaina timidement, ne sachant clairement pas où elle s'aventurait ;

\- Pour contrer ce genre d'attaque il suffirait de me confier la formation de trois agents, avec de préférence celui-ci dans le lot.

Il remarqua que le caquètement des agents présents se calma de lui-même alors qu'elle pointa un pouce en direction de l'agent Shelborn, ils comprirent enfin ce que Redwood semblait avoir rapidement deviné.

L'attaque ne venait pas de l'extérieur, il ne l'aurait jamais autorisé.

Ceci avait été un test autant pour elle que pour eux, dans les deux cas concluant.

Mycroft hocha simplement la tête en détournant le regard pour cacher sa réaction face au mécontentement que son manque de confiance envers elle provoquait. Rangeant dans la foulée ses affaires pour regagner sa composition froide et détaché.

Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour la lui accorder. Sherlock était peut être le seul être humain en qui il avait, sous réserve de certaine condition et malgré les pérégrinations hasardeuses autant qu'aventureuse de son frère, entièrement confiance.

Cette situation lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Redwood avait un potentiel énorme mais malgré un nombre incalculable de scénarios possible, allant de réaliste à fantaisiste, il ne pouvait pas savoir avec certitude ce qu'elle ferait de se dit potentiel.

Jouait-elle encore avec eux ?

Malheureusement seul le temps permettrait de mettre à jour une quelconque duplicité mais Mycroft se savait être un homme patient.

Il lui restait désormais à mettre son programme à l'épreuve, qu'il s'agisse simplement d'une "fenêtre" suffirait amplement à prouver sa valeur au reste des Services Secrets Britanniques. Mieux valait l'avoir dans leur camp et ils allaient enfin le réaliser. Elle coopérait déjà, de plein gré… un miracle au vu de son caractère.

Du coin de l'œil il remarqua que Redwood se pencha vers l'agent Shelborn, embrassant sa joue avant de s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il remettait sa veste, qu'il remarqua être bel et bien froissée. Il ne manqua pas le murmure qu'elle adressa au jeunes agent ;

\- C'était sympas Touch-sama, à plus.

L'agent Shelborn tourna rapidement son regard confus dans sa direction, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il l'ignora alors que Redwood avança vers lui, un bras autour de ses cotes elle repoussa légèrement son capuchon vers l'arrière de son crâne, exposant son front et en profita pour passer la manche de son pull pour en chasser la sueur qui y perlait.

Mycroft remarqua facilement les mécanismes de survie qu'elle utilisait envers lui en cet instant. Ses aveux planaient autour d'eux comme un nuage lourd et dense. Le regard baissé vers le sol elle approcha à pas calculés, expression neutre malgré ses yeux dépareillés qui inspectait sa posture en recherche d'un indice qui lui permettrait de savoir si elle se trouvait en mauvaise position.

Elle se plaça à sa gauche alors qu'il coinçait son parapluie au creux de son coude, enfin elle se permit de discrètement inspecté son visage qu'il garda vide et impassible. Se demandant ce que cela amènerait comme comportement de sa part il releva la tête froidement pour la toiser de haut.

Rien, absolument rien. Deux orbes aux couleurs dépareillés et vides de toutes émotions retournèrent soudainement vers le sol. Soumission donc, il ne pouvait pas dire que cela l'étonnait, loin de là mais l'adolescente l'avait habitué à plus… d'étincelles.

Qu'elle réprime l'esprit de rébellion, qu'il avait bien intégrer comme faisant entièrement partie de sa personnalité, ne semblait paradoxalement pas sain.

C'était même décontenançant.

Mycroft se racla noblement et discrètement la gorge pour attirer son attention. L'un de ses sourcils se fronça alors que l'adolescente garda le regard vers le sol, ses épaules se tendant et son bras serrant un peu plus son flanc.

Et il comprit soudainement et sans aucune méprise qu'il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. Son corps réagissait à ce qui l'entourait mais elle n'était plus là. Un simple regard avait suffi à la mettre dans cet état.

Redwood se trouvait dans un lieu qu'elle seule pouvait atteindre.

Mycroft fit un premier pas vers la sortie et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que l'adolescente le suivait bel et bien. Inconsciemment elle gardait une distance de sécurité, marchant avec deux bons mètres la séparant de ce qu'elle devait percevoir désormais comme une menace ; lui.

Antarctica ne put s'empêcher de rager froidement et silencieusement contre lui-même. Il dut rapidement se reprendre en ouvrant les portes de l'amphithéâtre, l'équipe adverse les attendait de pieds fermes.

Les agents s'écartèrent rapidement de son chemin et leurs regards curieux, qu'il put observer à loisir dans les fenêtres du bureau jalonnant le couloir, furent bientôt suivis de questions.

Redwood garda le regard fixé au sol, sa seule action fut de rabattre son capuchon le plus bas qu'elle put sur son visage en continuant de le suivre silencieusement. Mécanisme de survie, elle n'était toujours pas de retour. Il se devait de signaler ce détail à Misses Brighton, cela lui serait certainement utile dans un avenir proche.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la solitude du parking et Mycroft se tourna pleinement vers elle à quelques mètres de sa voiture. Charles ouvrit sa portière mais il lui fit signe de rester à l'écart. L'adolescente, tendu comme la corde d'un arc, sursauta violement quand il fit un pas dans sa direction et recula.

Antarctica se figea sur place et analysa la situation, changeant entièrement sa posture pour irradier de passivité en espérant que cela la calmerait avant d'appeler calmement ;

\- Redwood ?

Elle releva sa capuche dans sa direction mais évita soigneusement de regarder vers son visage. Il pouvait pourtant sentir son regard fouillé, trouvé et disséqué ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'apaise et si possible qu'il regagne le peu de confiance qu'elle pouvait désormais ressentir vis-à-vis de lui.

Une telle hypocrisie lui fit fermer momentanément les yeux. Comment pouvait-il espérer regagner sa confiance si lui-même ne la lui accordait pas. Ne serait-ce que partiellement.

Ce n'était pas avec un vulgaire poisson rouge qu'il se retrouvait à nager !

Il sut la marche à suivre pour la ramener à la surface et ses paupières se relevèrent sur deux iris cobalt qu'il tenta d'adoucir.

Dieu bénisse son frère cadet et leur enfance tumultueuse… Les crises tantriques de Sherlock n'étaient pas simples à dissiper, notamment à cause du fait que son frère était aussi têtu qu'une mule. Il restait à espérer que ce n'était pas le cas de Redwood.


	8. Un Pacte Sacré

Chapitre 8 ; Un Pacte Sacré.

14\. Ce5 Fxe2

Le noir totale, comme dans l'amphithéâtre avant que tout ne bascule, l'entourait, l'enveloppait. C'était réconfortant, presque comme si elle s'était endormie. Dormir… ce serait tellement bien de pouvoir enfin dormir. Vraiment dormir, plus de deux heures, ce serait tellement bien.

Dormir était une malédiction. Elle ne devait pas dormir, interdit !

Mais elle savait pertinemment bien où elle se trouvait, loin, très loin du pays des songes d'autrefois. Et tant désiré à ce jour…

La seule personne qu'elle ne devait absolument pas mécontenté lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle avait échoué. Un œil, à l'iris furieux et aussi froid que la glace, apparut face à elle. Rapidement elle le forçat à disparaitre, refusant qu'il fasse partie de son Monde.

Elle gèrerait les conséquences, elle ne savait juste pas encore comment…

Peut-être aurait-elle du mentir, ne parler que du Jabberwocky ? Damis était inévitable mais peut être aurait-elle du cacher Pandemonium… Pandemonium était puissant, respecté mais sombre. Peut-être trop sombre ?

Pandemonium faisait peur.

Mais elle avait essayé ! Jabberwocky avait essayé de racheter les actions de Pandemonium…

Peut-être aurait-elle du s'excuser ?

Alice n'en avait même pas eu l'idée, s'excuser reviendrait à admettre qu'elle avait eu tort.

Alice n'avait fait que survivre.

Elle se détacha de ses pensées et les repoussa au loin par la seule force de sa volonté. Un soupir fatigué lui échappa alors que son regard parcourait le néant noir qui l'entourait.

Son Monde… il était rarement aussi… Sombre et calme. Quand elle venait ici Alice était toujours entourée de couleur, de sons, de lumières. Ici elle pouvait créer ce qu'elle voulait, comme elle le voulait mais surtout comme elle en avait besoin.

Le vieil adage dit ; il est doux de rentrer chez soi. Chez soi ? Où cela se trouvait il désormais ?

Birmingham…

Répondant à son souhait la maison de ses parents apparus devant elle, la lumière du porche illuminant la noirceur ambiante.

Un instant plus tard elle se trouvait à l'intérieur, les odeurs familières l'assaillirent et le crépitement d'un feu mourant l'appela du salon. Alice prit place sur le tapis placé devant la cheminé et fixa son regard sur les braises rougeoyantes.

Elle savait que si elle fermait les yeux de nouveaux sons apparaîtraient en plus de la douce mélodie du bois consumé par les flammes. Souvent c'était simplement des bruits de la vie de tous les jours, venant de la cuisine où un filet d'eau coulait dans l'évier, du garage où un marteau aimait faire connaitre sa présence.

Ne résistant plus à la tentation ses paupières se fermèrent, immédiatement la vieille horloge familiale marqua la cadence. Doucement, délicatement, _Tract Tac, Tract Tac, Tract Tac_ …

Un sourire lui vint alors que quelqu'un tourna la page d'un livre, assis dans le fauteuil non loin de la table basse où son dos prit appui.

_Tract Tac, Tract Tac, Tract Tac_ , une nouvelle page fut tournée et Alice garda les yeux fermés en changeant de position. Posant ses coudes sur la table basse, elle continua de garder soigneusement les yeux clos alors que son front se posait sur le bois doux et poli.

L'odeur de la cire d'abeille utilisée pour son entretien chatouilla délicieusement ses narines et elle soupira d'aise.

Parfois Alice pouvait entendre un fredonnement parcourir la maison, passant de pièce en pièce, mais le meilleur c'était quand la Berceuse apparaissait. C'était rarement le cas et elle ne pouvait jamais en discerner les paroles.

Mais rien au Monde ne valait sa Berceuse, le souvenir le plus lointain et effacé qu'elle possédait. Son trésor le plus chéri d'entre tous, rivalisant facilement avec l'odeur qui pouvait s'échapper de la cuisine quand elle s'y trouvait et qui ne manquait jamais de lui mettre l'eau à la bouche.

Dans son dos le feu émis un sifflement déplaisant… avant de craquer violement.

Alice sursauta et rompit le charme en se tournant vers le feu qui repartait doucement dans le foyer. Son front se plissa alors qu'elle observait la maigre flammèche s'élever peu à peu.

Sa tête se tourna brusquement en direction de la porte d'entrée quand quelqu'un y toqua. Alice se retrouva debout sur ses pieds en un instant, s'approchant à pas de loup du bruit offensant qui se répéta.

\- Redwood ?

Alice allait poser la main sur le bois massif mais préféra reculer.

Holmes.

\- Redwood ?

Alice s'enfonça silencieusement dans la maison à reculons. Il n'était pas dans son Monde mais il cherchait à l'en faire sortir. Si Alice ouvrait cette porte il y arriverait mais elle décida puérilement qu'elle se trouvait très bien où elle était.

Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps. Elle devait savoir comment elle agirait face à la réalité de sa situation pour éviter d'improviser stupidement comme elle venait de le faire.

Penser qu'avouer la vérité sans rien cacher montrerait sa bonne volonté avait été une erreur monumentale. Une décision hâtive et irréfléchie !

Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre la moindre erreur, elle jouait désormais seule et contre le plus grand adversaire qu'elle connaissait à ce jour.

Mycroft Holmes.

Elle ne savait pas précisément qu'elle était sa fonction au sein de l'Empire Britannique mais elle avait bien compris que le pouvoir irradiait de sa personne et qu'en plus d'être intelligent il était puissant.

L'espoir qu'il arrive à la conclusion qu'elle se trouvait dans un état catatonique lui effleura l'esprit. Si elle ne réagissait pas il la laisserait seule, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre et de planifier son retour en force.

\- Redwood ? Je pensais pourtant avoir déjà exprimé mon mécontentement concernant les répétitions.

Un autre pas vers l'arrière malgré que la voix qui lui parvenait ne contienne rien à part une neutralité presque douce. Son talon rebondit sur la première marche de l'escalier menant à l'étage et Alice décida d'y prendre place pour attendre que l'orage passe.

Ses yeux, malgré la certitude de savoir qu'il lui était impossible de pénétrer son Monde, restèrent glués sur la porte.

\- Alice ?

Un murmure incertain mais surement orchestrer pour la leurrer, suivit d'un soupir qu'elle ne put interpréter.

\- J'ai commis deux erreurs depuis notre rencontre. Ce qui, je dois l'admettre, ne m'arrive jamais.

Alice retint un reniflement dédaigneux en posant son front sur la balustrade, elle referma les yeux. Espérant l'exclure pour pouvoir se replonger dans son Monde mais en vain, sa voix resta malgré ses efforts audible.

\- La première a été de me poser en ennemi.

Les paroles acides prononcées dans la salle d'interrogatoire voulurent faire surface mais elle les éradiqua. Les photos par contre tombèrent une à une et se reflétèrent sur ses paupières closes.

\- La seconde a été de te faire croire que tu étais l'ennemi.

Alice ouvrit les yeux de peur que son regard froid et implacable n'apparaisse lui aussi, invoqué par ses paroles mais seule la douce lumière illuminant la maison l'accueillit.

Il sembla s'être approcher d'elle physiquement alors que ses mots lui parvenait toujours de derrière la porte ;

\- Je ne m'en excuserais pas. C'était la marche à suivre que je me devais d'emprunter. Mon objectif était de te rallier à ma cause,…

_" Une loyauté sans faille envers le gouvernement britannique. Une assiduité constante dans la quête de sa sécurité et son maintien permanent."_

\- … ce qui est toujours le cas et pour cela je suis prêt à revoir désormais mon approche. À nouveau ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me remettre ainsi en question. Je plie la volonté des Autres à la mienne mais avec toi… Il va falloir que je m'habitue au fait que je ne peux pas interagir comme ça avec toi.

Une pause conséquente suivie cette déclaration. Un nouveau soupir, semblant désespéré mais résigné.

Alice se tendit immédiatement, autant dans son Monde qu'à l'extérieur. Deux bras entourèrent ses épaules, fantomatiques mais pourtant bien réel. Que faire ? Sortir en force et le repousser ? Ou bien attendre de voir la suite de son plan ? Car cette manœuvre faisait bien partie d'une stratégie, n'est-ce pas ? La voix de Holmes résonna doucement au creux de son oreille alors que la panique montait peu à peu en haussant dangereusement son taux d'adrénaline.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Alice.

L'odeur subtile de Cologne l'entoura alors que sa tête était ramenée contre un torse. Une main frotta doucement son dos pendant qu'il continuait de parler, lui apportant un réconfort inattendu et étrange dans lequel elle se laissa flotter quelque instant.

\- Et par-dessus tout j'apprécierais que tu ne sois pas le mien, que tu ne le sois jamais.

Alice comprit.

Holmes se devait de la mettre à l'épreuve.

A l'heure actuelle l'Angleterre elle-même la mettait à l'épreuve. Holmes serait celui qui prouverait qu'elle était digne de confiance ou celui l'incriminant de l'ouverture de la boite de pandore.

Et Holmes affirmait ne pas être son ennemi.

Pourquoi le croirait-elle ?

15\. Dxe2 0-0

Mycroft réduisit à néant la distance qui le séparait de Redwood, l'un de ses petits poings partit en direction de sa gorge. L'entrainement suivit au sein des Services Secrets et la mémoire musculaire qui l'accompagnait lui furent d'un grand secours, il bloqua ses poignets émaciés d'une main, les retenant contre son torse sans grand effort.

Un gémissement plaintif et animalier résonna faiblement en écho dans le parking souterrain. Il exprimait uniquement et seulement la peur qu'elle avait tenté de rejeter en s'exilant et cela lui retourna l'estomac. Redwood essaya de lui échapper et il fut tenté de la laisser faire, juste pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas là pour la restreindre ou lui faire du mal.

Mais un autre point devait être acté en ce jour. Impérativement !

Sinon il ne savait pas et ne pouvait pas calculer avec certitude ce que l'avenir leur réserverait avec une donnée aussi instable et explosive qu'Alice Redwood.

Il relâcha ses poignets et supporta en silence l'assaut que ses poings firent subir a ses cotes, son torse, sa mâchoire alors qu'il l'amenait contre lui. Mycroft espérait qu'un contact humain la calmerait mais ce fut le contraire qui se passa.

La panique, instinctive et viscérale…

Mycroft resserra son étreinte en sentant Redwood trembler violement alors qu'elle prenait plusieurs inspirations saccadées. Il espérait que là où elle se trouvait elle avait les idées claires et arriverait à la bonne conclusion rapidement car son état physique plus que déplorable ne présageait rien de bon.

Bon Dieu… depuis quand ? De quand datait la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait tenu dans ses bras ? Offert une once de réconfort en ce monde froid et cruel ?

Quelqu'un avait il ne serait-ce que pour un moment prit soin d'elle ? Veiller sur elle ?

Une petite voix froide et implacable qui aimait à se tapir à l'arrière de son cerveau murmura ; _Jamais_ !

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Alice.

Sortant clairement de sa zone de confort, Mycroft posa l'une de ses mains sur ses cheveux et lui fit poser sa joue contre son torse, faisant bien attention à ses ecchymoses. Un crochet atteignit son estomac et lui arracha un grognement qu'il s'empressa de réprimer.

\- Et par-dessus tout j'apprécierais que tu ne sois pas le mien, que tu ne le sois jamais.

Cela sembla être la bonne chose à dire et à faire, ses poings restèrent inactifs avant que ses bras ne retombent lentement à ses côtés.

Mycroft devrait à l'avenir se méfier, elle était douer pour effacer chaque indice qui lui aurait permis de déduire qu'il s'y prenait mal avec elle.

Sa rébellion l'avait aveuglé sur sa recherche d'approbation. Son enthousiasme avait masqué le stresse dans lequel elle baignait constamment depuis le lancement de son programme et qui rongeait ses forces.

Son génie avait oblitérer ses faiblesses.

Mycroft n'avait pas vu à quel point elle était détruite, et ne savait même pas si elle avait eu un jour le temps de se construire. Grandir, évoluer. Se découvrir.

Se connaissait-elle vraiment?

Lui commençait à la connaitre, tout du moins il l'entrapercevait.

Tout d'abord la rassurer ;

\- La démonstration s'est passée à merveille.

Son tremblement continua mais il fut surprit de la sentir peu à peu accepté son contact, sa joue poussa doucement contre son torse et il passa une main dans son dos. Précautionneusement il l'encouragea à se détendre tout en continuant son monologue.

\- Tes aptitudes, qui sont à mon sens inhérents et obligatoires à nos positions, viennent aujourd'hui de t'ouvrir plusieurs portes.

Redwood se tendit et il décida de jouer franc jeu ;

\- Après l'Académie tu seras surement recruter soit par le MI5, le MI6 ou bien enrôler au sein même du Cabinet. Dans une certaine mesure ce choix t'appartient. Mais je pense que c'était ton objectif, n'est-ce pas ?

La faire réagir, il fallait qu'elle revienne de là où elle s'était barricadé.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'une vie simple sans enjeux ne t'attire nullement. Cela te fais même peur, être un grain de sable sans importance. Tu veux avoir de l'importance, tu veux pouvoir faire la différence, tu veux …

Pandemonium.

Il changea son affirmation en question à la dernière seconde.

\- peut être agir pour le bien commun ?

Mycroft cru déceler un hochement microscopique de tête.

\- Bien, très bien.

Cette simple louange amena son tremblement sous contrôle et le rassura quant à sa capacité d'observation.

\- Pourquoi utiliser une méthode aussi périlleuse pour attirer l'attention de la Couronne si ce n'est dans le but d'entrer à son service. Il s'avère que Sa Majesté m'emploi depuis quelques années, à bon escient je dois l'admettre. Et j'affirme qu'elle pourrait en faire de même avec toi. Si c'est ce que tu veux ?

Un hochement plus conséquent rebondit contre sa poitrine, il voulut la repousser doucement pour l'observer alors que sa respiration se calmait enfin mais ses bras émaciés se retrouvèrent autour de sa taille en un instant pour l'en empêcher. Le serrant dans un étau qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à briser mais il préféra s'abstenir malgré son… inconfort devant ce sentimentalisme qui le prenait au dépourvu.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en plaindre, c'était lui qui avait joué cette carte en premier… Et il apparaissait que cela n'avait pas été en vain.

Mycroft repoussa millimètre par millimètre son capuchon, le posant délicatement au bas de sa nuque en sachant que c'était quitte ou double ; soit Redwood le relevait inconsciemment et continuait à s'enfermer dans sa forteresse imprenable pour un temps non défini, soit elle n'y toucherait qu'après être revenue.

Ses bras restèrent autour de sa taille et il soupira de soulagement. Décidant qu'une note plus légère détendrait autant l'atmosphère que lui-même il murmura avec, à sa surprise, une pointe de complicité ;

\- J'aimerais savoir, à quel moment as-tu su que j'avais tout orchestré ?

Redwood se contenta d'hausser silencieusement le épaules et ce geste, devenu malheureusement récurent, fut rassurant par sa familiarité. Une vague de soulagement l'effleura et il murmura pour lui-même en posant l'un de ses bras sur ses épaules ;

\- Mais cela peut attendre...

Il se demanda si Sherlock, lui aussi, se ferait duper par le trompe-l'œil qu'elle pouvait projeter. Un murmure étouffé par sa chemise lui parvient tant bien que mal ;

\- L'alarme à précéder l'attaque.

Redwood se détacha de lui en faisant un pas sur le côté. La veste de son costume se trouva être aussi fripée que si il avait couru un marathon mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. Un faible prix à payer pour le résultat qu'il obtenait.

Redwood leva les yeux lentement vers lui en tendant un poing fermé, auriculaire levé ;

\- Pour l'Angleterre, Sa Majesté et Saint George ?

Elle réitérait son serment et il s'empressa d'y répondre, enroulant son auriculaire autour du sien avant que son regard n'arrive à son visage. Il sentait la formation d'une ecchymose sur son menton et refusait que ce détail entrave l'avancée qu'il venait de faire.

\- Pour l'Angleterre, Sa Majesté et Saint George.

Oui, Mycroft Holmes scella un pacte par une promesse de petits doigts croisés pour le bien de l'Empire Britannique… Et il n'en avait pas honte ! Il s'assurerait juste que personne ne soit au courant de ce léger détail, par mesure de précaution envers sa réputation.

Redwood perdit en couleur en observant son visage mais il se contenta de lui sourire en récupérant sa main. Il utilisa le bout métallique de son parapluie pour lui indiquer la voiture où Charles les attendait patiemment. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillant de terreur et ses bras retournant autour de ses flancs mais il la prit de vitesse et garda un ton plaisant ;

\- Pouvons-nous y aller ?


	9. La Vie n'est qu'Évolution.

Chapitre 9 : La Vie n'est qu'Évolution.

16 .Tac1 Tac8

Alice frissonna sous le vent froid qui parcourait Londres, attendant patiemment que la porte, où Holmes venait de faire résonner la sonnette, s'ouvre. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, l'immeuble à deux étages qui leur faisait face la rendait nerveuse et anxieuse.

Holmes jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et Alice releva rapidement le capuchon qui drapait encore jusque-là ses épaules, le rabattant sur son front mais laissant son visage à découvert alors que la porte s'ouvrit.

Une femme apparut, plus âgée que Holmes, la fin de la quarantaine si elle pouvait se fier aux quelques cheveux blanc qui parsemaient un brun clair mais éclatant. Cette dernière leur fit signe d'entrer, rajustant nerveusement un foulard drapant son cou mais souriant chaleureusement quand son regard tomba sur Alice.

L'adolescente s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour saluer sa nouvelle logeuse mais cette dernière se tourna vers Holmes, lui tournant abruptement le dos et commençant à gesticuler silencieusement. Alice se pencha légèrement sur sa droite en observant Holmes lui répondre en langage des signes.

Muette.

Sourde ?

En un instant son regard scanna ce qui se trouvait près d'elle, un salon à l'intérieur des plus anglais, Alice se rapprocha d'un buffet à pas de loup. Une statuette en verre, une ballerine tenant sur l'une de ses pointes et semblant tournoyer sur elle-même sans bouger, fut mise à contribution. Du bout des doigts elle la fit glisser sur le bois, la faisant tomber du meuble en gardant son regard sur Misses Brighton.

Une seconde suspendu durant une éternité fut soufflée comme la flamme d'une bougie en pleine tempête quand le bruit de verre percutant un carrelage aux carreaux rouge et blanc avant de s'éparpiller sur ce dernier résonna avec fracas.

Misses Brighton sursauta violemment, se retournant dans sa direction avant de porter une main à sa poitrine. Alice la vit observer les milles morceaux qui composaient la statuette avant qu'elle ne relève son regard à nouveau vers elle, sourcils froncés et songeurs.

Alice baissa les yeux au sol quand Holmes ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans cette maison. Elle se focalisa sur la tête de la ballerine qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de ses chaussures.

\- Les règles de cette maison sont simples.

L'adolescente releva partiellement la tête, désarçonnée par le manque de colère et le calme qui émanait soudainement de Holmes. Misses Brighton agita ses mains et ses doigts et Holmes continua de traduire ;

\- Le petit déjeuner est à sept heure, le déjeuner à midi et nous souperons à dix-neuf heure.

Trois repas ? Par jour ?

Tous les jours ?

Tous le temps ?

Vraiment ?

Une angoisse incompréhensible tordit ses entrailles alors que Brighton quittait la pièce et que Holmes la fusilla du regard. Son attitude changea quand elle rabattit son capuchon bas sur son front, il fit calmement un pas dans sa direction mais le retour de Misses Brighton l'arrêta dans son élan. Un balai et une ramassette furent déposés contre un mur.

\- Ceci te servira pour régler ce problème quand nous aurons fini de visiter les lieux.

Alice suivit à distance raisonnable alors que Misses Brighton et Holmes quittèrent le salon, la visite fut menée rapidement. Elle commença avec la porte menant au garage contenant une vieille Mini avant que le groupe ne commence à grimper dans les étages. Le premier se composait d'une salle de séjour, d'une bibliothèque et d'un WC, la salle de bain et les chambres se trouvaient au second.

Misses Brighton indiqua la porte menant à sa chambre à coucher avant d'ouvrir celle qui accueillerait sa personne. La logeuse lui fit signe d'y entrer en lui souriant chaleureusement malgré qu'elle cherchait sans succès à croiser son regard.

Alice se figea sur le pas de la porte, la même configuration…

La grande fenêtre face à la porte, le renfoncement où se trouvaient son bureau et l'ordinateur qualifié d'archaïque par Holmes… La pièce vide, à l'exception d'une armoire et d'un lit, lui glaçât le sang et lui fit prendre une goulée d'air qu'elle bloqua dans ses poumons pour s'empêcher de visiblement paniquer.

Même taille, même ensoleillement…

Si elle trouvait le courage et surtout la volonté d'y entrer… est-ce que le plancher craquerait à l'identique sous son poids ? Malyumkin, la souris, sortirait-elle de sous le lit pour venir réclamer une miette de pain ?

Alice eut un vertige et retrouva son équilibre en posant une main sur le chambranle de la porte qu'elle voulait plus que tout refermer mais se trouvait dans l'incapacité de le faire sans répercutions.

Misses Brighton l'accueillait sous son toit, lui offrant le gite et le couvert… trois repas, par jour ! Alice n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était possible et pourtant… Elle ne s'était pas énervée pour la statuette, elle aurait pu la réprimander par le biais de Holmes mais non, rien. Juste un balai et une ramassette qui l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée.

Il serait impensable et insultant de refuser la chambre qui lui était proposé, non ? Un caprice avec un grand C. Alice se força à expirer et à retrouver un paterne de respiration naturel, cause perdue la panique gagna du terrain alors qu'elle essayait de trouver la force de faire un pas en avant sans y arriver.

\- Alice ?

Elle ne sut pas si c'était Holmes ou une traduction au profit de Brighton mais c'est la main de cette dernière qui s'enroula autour du poignet d'Alice. L'adolescente sursauta et sortit de sa contemplation paniqué mais ne refusa pas le contact alors que la logeuse lui fit un signe de tête signifiant de la suivre.

Elle l'emmena vers le cul de sac marquant la fin du couloir et se tourna vers Holmes, signant à nouveau avant de pointer vers le plafond où Alice remarqua une trappe menant surement à un grenier.

Le parapluie de Mycroft fut mis à contribution pour en ouvrir l'accès, l'échelle se déplia avec un grincement et Alice monta curieusement ses échelons. Misses Brighton la suivit de près et lui sourît à pleine dent alors que l'adolescente baissa son capuchon sur ses épaules.

Son esprit effaça poussière et toiles d'araignées et un sourire en coin vint orner ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, un œil de bœuf monumentale donnant sur l'arrière du bâtiment et son jardin.

L'inclinaison du toit lui permettait de se tenir debout sans crainte de se cogner la tête, il faudrait bien évidemment tirer et placer de nouveau câbles. Autant pour l'électricité que pour la fibre… Alice fut sortie de ses pensées quand Brighton s'approcha d'elle en signant lentement. L'adolescente tourna son regard vers la trappe et appela à la rescousse ;

\- Holmes ?

-Hors de question Redwood, je refuse catégoriquement de grimper dans ce capharnaüm poussiéreux !

Alice échangea un regard avec Brighton qui leva les mains, paumes ouvertes et semblant lui demander en inclinant la tête sur le côté ce qu'elle pensait de cet arrangement. L'adolescente hocha la tête, agrandissant le sourire discret de sa nouvelle logeuse qui pointa l'échelle avant de mimer un balai.

Alice ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et la suivit après avoir regardé une dernière fois autour d'elle. Chaque échelon vit s'égrener son cheminement de pensée.

Désormais tout n'était que possibilité.

Combien d'écrans ? Quels systèmes ? Configuration optimale ?

Hamac ? Lit ?

… Les deux ?

Optimisation de l'espace ? Aération et chauffage ? Isolation ?

Budget ?

Autorisation ?

Alice posa le pied au sol et fut accueilli par un Holmes qui recula d'un pas en la désignant de la pointe de son parapluie.

\- Et voici l'explication personnifié de mon refus.

Alice baissa les yeux sur sa personne et haussa les épaules en écartant les bras, yep, couverte de la tête aux pieds de toiles d'araignée et de poussière. Brighton arriva sur le plancher des vaches et Holmes recula de nouveau et bloqua l'accès au premier en s'appuyant sur son parapluie en énonçant avec calme et autorité ;

\- Il n'y aura aucun équipement informatique ou électronique quelconque de mit à ta disposition tant que le gouvernement britannique n'en décide autrement. Je compte sur ton… honnêteté en contrepartie de la promesse que je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour accélérer ce processus. Il t'est aussi interdit d'avoir un quelconque contact avec ceux que tu as connu avant de mettre les pieds dans cette maison, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Alice serra les dents mais acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Bien, ta "formation" ne commencera que lorsque Misses Brighton jugera que tu es prête.

Cette dernière s'avança et Holmes recula à nouveau, Alice bloqua un gloussement moqueur dans sa gorge en le voyant reprendre contenance alors que la logeuse signait en s'approchant de lui.

\- Tu as faim ?

Alice jeta un regard vers l'horloge murale se trouvant derrière Misses Brighton, dix-sept heure vingt-trois. Attendre que dix-neuf heure sonne ne serait pas un défi, elle secoua négativement la tête alors que son ventre se noua d'appréhension.

Trois repas par jour ? Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire.

Misses Brighton ne fut pas dupe, elle se tourna pleinement vers Holmes et signa rapidement. Quand ce dernier n'offrit aucune traduction Alice se contenta de les observer, sachant qu'il devait surement parler d'elle et elle chercha à comprendre ce que leur geste pouvait bien signifier en penchant curieusement la tête sur le côté dans sa concentration.

17 .Fg5 Fb6

Mycroft reposa délicatement la tasse de thé d'où il venait de prendre une gorgée. Sucré, trop sucré, écœurant… était-il envisageable en ce bas monde de trouver un assistant arrivant à lui apporter un thé décent, il ne demandait même pas de l'exceptionnel, non. Simplement décent…

Il se devait de s'en débarrasser, autant le thé à peine infusé que son nouvel assistant incapable de mener la moindre tache qu'il lui confiait à bien. Mycroft le laissa jacasser, ayant compris dès le premier instant que la nervosité qu'il inspirait à Bryan Connor empêchait ce dernier de simplement se taire. Un bruit de fond constant et déplaisant qui lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

Les rapports et signature d'accréditation s'enchainèrent alors qu'il décida que Connor n'était pas un Poisson Rouge… Non ! Loin de là. Ce dernier était un Moustique, aussi irritant par le bruit que par ses piqures à répétition et la démangeaison qui les accompagnait.

Le dossier contenant le rapport hebdomadaire de l'ancien agent du MI5, Carrie Brighton, attira son attention. Après une dernière signature Mycroft fit signe à Connor de quitter son bureau, il espérait arriver à trouver une bonne raison avant le lendemain pour le licencié sans contrarié l'oncle l'ayant pistonné à ce poste.

La porte de son bureau se referma presque silencieusement alors qu'il tournait un regard suspicieux en direction du dernier dossier se trouvant sur son bureau en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Pendant ces six derniers mois ces rapports l'avait très souvent… prit au dépourvu.

Alice Redwood s'approchait parfois du prédictible mais restait toujours hors de portée d'une quelconque certitude.

Là où il s'attendait à la voir en difficulté elle excellait, ses faiblesses se manifestaient discrètement et il lui fallait y faire particulièrement attention pour ne pas les rater.

Brighton avait échangé plusieurs texto avec lui lors de la première semaine ayant suivie l'arrivée de Redwood pour arriver à comprendre ce qu'elle hébergeait désormais sous son toit. Redwood décidant que passé une journée entière assise sans rien dire dans un vieux grenier poussiéreux et miteux était un comportement dès plus normal l'ayant quelque peu déstabilisé, l'ancien agent lui avait demandé conseil.

Le premier mois s'était écoulé calmement, emplie de bizarreries certes mais rien de bien méchant ou gérable. Redwood prenant peu à peu ses marques et acceptant de plus en plus la présence de Misses Brighton comme une constante dans sa vie qui jusque-là n'en contenait aucune.

Calmement était peut-être un grand mot ; les premières nuits avaient mises à nue son insomnie, les terreurs nocturnes et cauchemars jalonnaient sans exception le peu de sommeil sporadique qu'elle arrivait à trouver.

Sa diète souleva autant d'inquiétude que son rétablissement physique. La grippe la frappa peu après son arrivée chez Brighton et aucune nourriture solide ne parvient à rester dans son estomac lors de ce premier mois. Son corps, malgré sa malnutrition avancée et sa fatigue, repris le dessus grâce au soin attentif de Brighton. A partir de là ce ne fut plus qu'une question de temps pour que Redwood se refasse une santé.

Toute proportion gardée, Carrie Brighton s'en sortait à merveille et réalisait des miracles que même lui ne pouvait mettre en œuvre. La réhabilitation d'un élément comme Redwood, traumatisée et constamment sur ses gardes ne pouvait se faire en un claquement de doigt, cela demandait du temps et une attention constante.

Mycroft la faisait surveiller dès la moindre sortie, à première vue elle respectait leur accord. Brighton soutenant que l'adolescente refusait même de toucher à son téléphone pour le lui donner. Mais le manque se faisait sentir, à cet égard Alice lui rappelait son frère cadet qui ne pouvait rester l'esprit inactif. Sa logeuse lui apprit que bien qu'interdite d'informatique elle gribouillait constamment des bouts de code par-ci par-là… papier, mur, coin de table, rien n'avait été épargné.

En six mois Redwood avait touché à tout ce qui, de loin ou de près, l'intéressait. Ses centres d'intérêts, hors codage et ce qui entourait ce monde virtuel, se révélèrent multiple et hétéroclite. Bibliothèque, musée, zoo, concert philharmonique, match de boxe, vernissage… et la liste ne s'arrêtait pas là. Les deux mois qui suivirent sa convalescence furent consacrés, s'il devait en croire ses observations, à l'acquisition de savoirs.

Le troisième couvrit la mise en pratique et les essais… fructueux ou non. Mycroft se demandait encore à l'heure actuelle comment le scrapbooking arriva à la passionner pendant plus de quarante-huit heures… La peinture et le dessin restaient selon les dires de Brighton au gout du jour mais la sculpture était rapidement tombée dans les abysses de l'oubli.

Son poids se stabilisant à un indice de masse corporelle acceptable il avait donné son accord pour qu'elle s'adonne à une activité physique. La danse contemporaine dura deux heures et au vue de ce qui suivit cette activité des plus conventionnelle Mycroft aurait préféré la voir continué dans cette voie… ne serait-ce que pour sa sécurité et son intégrité physique.

L'escalade arriva à l'intéresser pendant une journée entière avant de la voir tomber dans l'ennui et d'essayer l'ascension sans cordes. L'équitation ? Six heures. La plongée sous-marine ? Vingt minutes sous l'eau la virent refaire surface blasé au possible. Le base jumping ? Il avait implacablement exprimé son refus et Redwood s'était donc lancer dans des sessions de VTT extrême. Le VTT et les rollers étaient, aux dernières nouvelles, toujours d'actualité et ce à son grand déplaisir. Le trafic londonien ne se prêtant guère à ses activités…

La suite… Bien que lui ayant permis de trouver un sommeil plus réparateur, Mycroft ne conçut pas immédiatement l'attrait qu'elle eut pour les sports de combat mais ceux-ci s'étaient enchainer les uns après les autres à une vitesse ahurissante. Taekwondo, jiu-jitsu, boxe anglaise et savate… un florilège de bleu et cocards et n'oublions surtout pas son annulaire et auriculaire de la main droite luxés lorsqu'elle commença la boxe thaï.

Mycroft savait qu'elle fréquentait désormais régulièrement une salle de full-contact, au moins deux fois par semaine et ce en plus des cours de Krav Maga du samedi après-midi. Grand défenseur de la suprématie du cerveau sur les muscles il lui fallut se pencher sur cet entêtement à se mettre en danger pour y voir l'ébauche d'un plan.

Redwood se préparait à l'Académie. Ou plus précisément à se retrouver un jour sur le terrain. Le MI5, voire même le MI6, devait surement être son objectif.

Et il ne pouvait pas permettre que cela arrive. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire agent qu'il venait de recruter pour le compte de l'Empire Britannique mais un cerveau qui excellait devant un ordinateur et qui se trouvait à la pointe du piratage informatique à une échelle mondiale.

Mycroft comptait, le plus en douceur possible et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, lui faire changer d'avis sur son choix futur concernant sa carrière. Le Cabinet était l'institution où il se devait de la faire entrer, la place parfaite pour être au maximum de son potentiel et agir dans l'intérêt de la Couronne.

Son apparence fut bien évidemment une source d'expérimentation tout au long de ses six mois. Ses cheveux passèrent d'une couleur à l'autre, le spectre de l'arc-en-ciel fut pleinement explorer… Sa garde-robe ! Là aussi, il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de calmer ses envies de transformisme… punk, gothique, grunge et hippie… il était certain qu'elle ne possédait actuellement rien qui pourrait s'apparenter à une tenue de ville acceptable. Mais il fallait bien que jeunesse se fasse… La sienne se faisait sur le tard et évoluait rapidement.

Ce qui l'inquiétait était son manque de sociabilité avec le monde extérieur. Redwood se "civilisait" de plus en plus, cherchant avec facilité la compagnie de Brighton mais cela s'arrêtait là. Bien que sa logeuse lui avait clairement indiqué qu'elle pouvait rentrer accompagnée ou inviter quelqu'un sous leur toit, cela n'était pas encore arrivé et ne semblait pas faire partie de ses priorités. Un loup solitaire, parfaitement à l'aise dans sa solitude et le silence qui l'accompagnait. Déroutant pour une adolescente qui venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans.

Sa main se tendit enfin vers le dossier et il l'attrapa en prenant ses aises, posant son dos contre le dossier rembourré de son siège et croisant ses chevilles l'une sur l'autre. L'ouverture de ce dernier laissa s'échapper une photo qui glissa sur ses cuisses. La taille de cette dernière lui apprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une image prise par les caméras de surveillance dont il avait gratifié son quartier et la date griffonnée au dos concordait avec l'anniversaire de Redwood.

Mycroft la retourna et découvrit Alice Redwood ; ses longs cheveux, pour l'occasion vert pomme, relevés en un chignon désordonné. Ses bras serrant un clavier contre sa poitrine et ses doigts enroulés autour du fil de la souris qui pendait hors du cadre de la photographie. Un sourire radieux et franc sur son visage… qui en amena un en coin sur le sien. Et même le nouveau piercing qui ornait son oreille gauche ne put l'effacer ou lui gâcher le plaisir de voir que son cadeau d'anniversaire lui plaisait grandement. Au vue des efforts, protocoles et accréditations qu'il dut mettre en place pour arriver à faire cela à temps… voir le résultat final de ce combat administratif fut des plus gratifiants.

La photographie de Data communiqué par la team Bravo après son arrivée à l'hôpital revint au premier plan de sa vaste mémoire et il ne put s'empêcher de comparer les deux.

Les hématomes et blessures défensives qui la parsemaient n'étaient plus visibles depuis bien longtemps, certaine cicatrices discrète sur son visage s'atténueraient encore avec le passage du temps. Les joues creuses avaient disparues, les muscles émacié couvrant des os saillants et pointus laissait désormais la place à une musculature fine et équilibré. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient moins proéminents bien que toujours présents.

Mycroft posa le dossier sur son bureau, il plia la photographie en deux en se levant pour que celle-ci puisse tenir dans le carnet rouge qui ne quittait que rarement la poche intérieur de son manteau avant de se rasseoir pour parcourir enfin ce rapport.


	10. Le Chat du Cheshire

Chapitre 10 ; Le chat du Cheshire.

18.Fxf6 gxf6

Alice mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en faisant nerveusement passé son poids d'un pied à l'autre, sa clef se trouvait dans la serrure mais elle n'osait pas la tourner. La réaction possible de Misses Brighton concernant ce qu'elle tenait contre elle… restait hors de son champ de calcul, pas assez d'information pour arriver à une conclusion certaine.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle pouvait demander ce qu'elle voulait, si sa demande était raisonnable cette dernière se trouvait approuver. Mais Alice ne savait pas s'il était raisonnable de revenir sous le toit de Carrie Brighton en transportant ce qu'elle venait de trouver.

Beaucoup de sujets de discussion animaient le temps qu'elles passaient ensemble mais jamais celui-ci n'avait été abordé. Alice rajusta son capuchon sur le haut de son crâne avant de rééquilibré son écharpe coincé dans son coude et qui contenait l'objet de son agitation.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et organisant ses arguments du plus pertinent au plus acceptable, Alice tourna la clef et poussa la porte.

La douce chaleur qui l'accueillit lui fit se rendre compte du froid régnant à l'extérieur de la maison alors qu'elle posait son sac de sport au pied de l'escalier en appelant ;

\- Carrie ? Je suis rentrée !

Misses Brighton la trouva là, se tenant comme un piquet devant les escaliers, sa veste toujours sur son dos et le capuchon de son pull posé sur son crâne lui fit froncer les sourcils en une question silencieuse. Le miaulement faible qui s'échappa de l'écharpe qu'Alice tenait avec précaution contre sa poitrine lui donna une once de réponse.

Arrivant devant elle, Carrie tendit la main vers l'écharpe et trouva rapidement la boule de poil tigré qui s'y blottissait. Un nez froid et humide renifla ses doigts alors qu'un ronronnement presque inaudible émana du chaton.

Alice sentit son cœur s'emballer et un flot de parole paniqué quitta ses lèvres, oblitérant sa stratégie et ses arguments pour arriver à faire entendre sa demande.

\- Il était dans une caisse derrière la salle, je… Je ne sais pas ce me qu'y m'a pris !

Et c'était vrai, la vérité absolue, le chaton roulé en boule au fond de la caisse en carton l'avait inexorablement attiré. Un refus à sa présence dans la maison de la part de Carrie s'insinua sournoisement comme une possibilité dans son cerveau et Alice resserrât son étreinte.

\- Il était tout froid mais il miaulait et…

L'abandon, voilà ce qu'elle avait entendu. Un déchirement émotionnel qui lui avait donné envie de tomber à genou pour pleurer toute les larmes contenu dans son corps et qui expliquait ce qu'elle avait fait par la suite.

\- Je l'ai juste… comme qui dirait… ramassé. Et il a directement ronronné !

Le son faible mais pourtant bien présent s'était légèrement intensifié lorsqu'elle avait retiré ses gants pour tenter de lui transférer sa chaleur.

\- Mais il tremblait de froid alors je l'ai mis dans mon écharpe et…

_~ Et tu l'as ramené à la maison. ~_

Alice hocha la tête alors que Carrie continuait de signer en se retenant de sourire devant l'air inquiet qu'arborait sa pupille.

_~ Donc ? ~_

La jeune femme jeta un regard vers le chaton avant de demander avec précaution ;

\- Je l'ai trouvé, je peux le garder ?

_~ Oui. Bien sûr, donne-le moi. Tu as un visiteur. ~_

Alice signa d'une main pour demander qui cela pouvait bien être, Carrie lui répondit en signant une seule lettre avant de tendre les bras vers le chaton. Ce dernier s'échappa de la laine le recouvrant et son museau vint chatouiller la cicatrice qui couvrait horizontalement la gorge de Misses Brighton.

_~ H. ~_

La jeune femme posa doucement sa main sur les oreilles du chaton alors que Carrie lui indiquait les étages. Retirant sa veste pour l'accrocher aux patères ornant le mur près de la porte d'entrée Alice hocha la tête et sortit son Blackberry de la poche arrière de son jeans. Alice commença son ascension en prenant un rendez-vous chez le vétérinaire du quartier pour le lendemain. Il faudrait aussi certaines fournitures, nourritures, litière… ses pas l'emmenèrent au séjour se trouvant au premier mais ce dernier se retrouva être vide.

Fronçant les sourcils elle rangeât son téléphone et vérifia la bibliothèque en abaissant son capuchon, toujours personne. Alice grimpa la dernière volée d'escalier et son regard tomba sur la trappe menant à son grenier aménagé. Trappe qu'elle se souvenait clairement avoir refermé avant de partir à la salle de sport. Holmes s'était donc permit d'envahir sa chambre sans y être au préalable invité, bizarrement ce fait ne la surprit pas. Alice grimpa les échelons en se demandant ce qui avait bien put motiver Holmes à lui rendre visite.

Holmes observait avec attention les six écrans visser au mur en lui tournant le dos et énonça en sortant une fiche de sa poche ;

\- Il me faut les montants présents sur ces comptes ainsi que les transactions des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle et lui tendit la feuille, Holmes fronça brièvement les sourcils alors que son regard la parcourut de haut en bas, il déclara dédaigneusement ;

\- Vraiment Redwood ? Un vulgaire chat de gouttière !

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de se laisser tomber dans le hamac attaché face à son installation alors que Holmes se tenait debout tout en penchant légèrement la tête pour ne pas toucher le toit.

\- Je pense que je vais l'appeler Chester.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais se retint de commenter alors qu'Alice attrapait l'un des deux claviers ornant son bureau et croisait les jambes en tailleur pour le poser dessus. Elle inspecta la liste, deux comptes au Bahamas, le troisième en Suisse.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui demandait de faire une recherche qu'il ne pouvait pas exécuter par les voies officielles. Et comme les fois précédentes Alice ne posa aucune question, se mit rapidement au travail et lui envoya les informations requises. Son téléphone bipa dans la seconde suivante mais Holmes ne fit aucun geste pour le prendre et lui demanda d'afficher ses recherches sur ses écrans.

\- Que vois-tu ?

\- Du blanchiment d'argent à grande échelle.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Les fonds initiaux viennent de chez nous…

Ses doigts passèrent rapidement sur son clavier, fouillant, disséquant, cherchant minutieusement.

-… et au vue des capitaux transférer je pencherais en faveur du trafic de drogues.

Un détail attira son attention et elle le fit apparaitre sur l'un des écrans en murmurant ;

\- Mmh, c'est le seul compte qui fait des versements sur les trois offshores.

Holmes s'approcha des écrans alors qu'Alice remontait la piste pour savoir qui en était le titulaire tout en élargissant le relevé des dépôts d'argent sur une année entière.

\- Si on regroupe le tout ça équivaut à soixante-trois pour cent des versements annuels.

Un mur arrêta brutalement ses recherches alors qu'Alice tombait sur une base de donné cryptée, sa langue claqua sur son palais alors qu'elle tenta de la pénétrer sans déclencher d'alarmes. En quelques minutes elle repoussa délicatement les couches supérieures, s'insinuant discrètement pour commencer à délier tous les fils qui composaient la pelote d'informations brutes qui dansait sur une majeure partie de ses écrans.

\- J'ai pu remarquer que Misses Brighton ne porte plus de foulard.

Alice ne réagit pas immédiatement, déliant un nœud particulièrement délicat et hautement sécurisé. Un sourire en coin fut le signe de sa réussite alors qu'elle expliqua en s'extirpant de la base de donnée sans laisser de traces dans son sillage ;

\- Elle pensait que sa cicatrice me gênerait, il s'avère que je n'en ai rien à faire.

Redwood ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en affichant le résultat de ses recherches.

Le compte appartenait à une grande société pharmaceutique ; Hamilton Company.

Et qui venait d'arriver sur la scène politique et grimpait les échelons à une vitesse ahurissante ? Alfred Hamilton Junior, fils du PDG de Hamilton Company.

Et qui voulait consolider sa place et éviter de voir un jeune politicien véreux acquérir trop de pouvoir ? Holmes, qui sortit son téléphone et le porta rapidement à son oreille, la suite de code qu'il récita méthodiquement lui donnèrent la chair de poule.

La jeune femme quitta son hamac, posant son clavier après avoir envoyé les données sur un serveur fantôme et communiqué l'adresse à Holmes. Ce dernier hocha la tête dans sa direction alors que son téléphone vibra contre son oreille, il signa rapidement ;

_~ Bien joué R.E.D.W.O.O.D. ~_

_~ Toujours partante pour enfreindre la loi H.O.L.M.E.S. ~_

Le sourire candide et innocent qu'Alice afficha fut contré par deux iris cobalt consterné alors que Holmes signa rapidement avant de prendre congé ;

_~ Question de sécurité nationale ~_

Alice l'entendit demander audience auprès du premier ministre mais la réponse qu'il reçut ne dû pas être à son gout alors que sa voix se fit glaciale et menaçante. Un sourire de vainqueur vint orner les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque mois auparavant cela aurait pu la mettre sur le qui-vive voir même déclencher une crise de panique.

Ses efforts portaient leurs fruits, le passé commençait peu à peu à être seulement ça ; le passé. Les cicatrices laissé par le passage du temps montraient le parcours emprunté mais ne définissaient pas forcément le résultat final.

Ou alors, autre postulat, elle connaissait désormais ses méthodes et savait qu'il évitait consciemment d'en utiliser certaine avec elle.

Holmes n'haussait jamais le ton même quand Alice l'exaspérait au point qu'elle pouvait voir une veine palpiter à sa tempe. Malgré sa taille imposante il prenait toujours soin de ne pas s'en servir pour l'intimider. Il la fusillait toujours du regard lorsqu'elle allait, selon lui, trop loin ou lui tenait tête. Mais l'effet n'était plus le même, cela ressemblait plus à une mise en garde qu'à une menace froide et implacable. Holmes ne la remerciait jamais mais mettait toujours un point d'honneur à lui faire savoir que son travail et ses efforts étaient appréciés.

Alice entendit la porte d'entrée être ouverte et refermé alors qu'elle partait en quête de Carrie et Chester, elle les trouva dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Une boite à chaussures posé sur les genoux de sa logeuse contenait un Chester qui dormait en agitant par intermittence ses pattes. La jeune femme posa délicatement sa main sur son petit corps et sourit en remarquant la chaleur qui irradiait de son ventre distendu et le bol de lait à moitié vide posé sur la table basse. Un ronronnement satisfait et puissant échappa au chaton et Alice signa, n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix pour ne pas trembler.

_~ Merci ~_

Carrie se contenta de lui sourire alors que la jeune femme s'assaillait sur le tapis en s'appropriant la boite à chaussure et son contenu.

La bombe médiatique fut lâchée trois jours plus tard, faisant les gros titres de la presse et du journal télévisé ; Scandale politique ! Campagne payé par la pègre et la drogue ! Hamilton Jr en état d'arrestation pour détournement de fonds et blanchiment d'argent! Le témoignage d'un père brisé ! À suivre après une courte page de publicité !

19\. Cc4 Tfd8

Mycroft analysa suspicieusement le paquet posé sur son bureau au Club Diogène. Le ruban et le nœud fantaisiste l'ornant ne laissèrent aucun doute.

Qui pouvait bien savoir ?!

Il dinait avec ses parents ce soir, Sherlock ne se donnerait pas la peine… sa nouvelle assistante personnelle n'avait jamais eu accès à cette information. Mycroft pinça ses lèvres en défaisant le ruban.

Qui prenait la peine de lui offrir un cadeau le jour de son trente et unième anniversaire ?

Il inclina la boite et remarqua un sachet de velours d'un bleu sombre ensevelie sous la feutrine multicolore. Mycroft l'attrapa et l'ouvrit promptement en délaissant le paquet et son contenu haut en couleur.

_Oh… Redwood._

Voilà donc pourquoi elle avait pris un petit boulot dans une boutique de fleuriste et avait demandé à se faire payer en cash… Pour, comme il le pensait, réaliser une transaction intraçable. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru…

Son pouce frotta la montre de poche en argent qu'il tenait au creux de sa paume, il trouva rapidement le mécanisme pour l'ouvrir. Une gravure minutieuse ornait l'intérieur, une reproduction altéré du lapin blanc de Lewis Caroll. Ce dernier, en costume trois pièce, tenait d'une main sa propre montre et de l'autre un parapluie ouvert au-dessus de ses longues oreilles.

Un A. et R. gravé discrètement signait cette œuvre.

Son téléphone sonna et il le coinça entre sa joue et son épaule, détachant la montre qu'il avait choisi de porter ce matin de la chaine reliée à son gilet pour immédiatement la remplacer.

\- Holmes.

L'or et l'argent jurèrent violement ensemble mais Mycroft cacha cette faute de gout en glissant la montre dans sa poche.

\- Oui, je confirme, cette recommandation est bien signée de ma propre main.

Prêchi prêcha contraire déversé avec ferveur dans son oreille avant que son interlocuteur n'en vienne vraiment au nœud du problème …

\- J'ai conscience qu'elle n'a pas l'âge requis mais je ne l'avais pas non plus en entrant à l'Académie. Attendre pour qu'elle remplisse ce seul critère défaillant serait un gâchis sans pareil. 

Un sourire en coin qui ne se refléta nullement dans sa voix lui vint alors que le directeur de l'Académie lui confiait sans restriction sa crainte fondamentale.

\- En effet, Miss Redwood est, comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué, spéciale. Si cela peut vous rassurer sachez que je surveillerais de près sa formation.

Le soupir de soulagement du Directeur ne passa pas inaperçus alors que sans préambule ni gêne aucune il demanda l'aide de Mycroft. Ne voulant surement pas revivre le même enfer que celui que le corps professoral avait subi quelques années auparavant lors de sa propre formation. La naissance d'Antarctica avait été… difficile à vivre pour le monde externe. Comment dire non à quelqu'un qui savait vous faire dire oui ?

\- Bien entendu, je pense toutefois que le passage de Miss Redwood dans votre institution se fera plus en douceur que ce que nous pourrions imaginer. Puis-je, si vous m'y autorisé, suggérer quelques modifications concernant votre programme d'entrainement ?

Le Directeur de l'Académie formant les Services Secrets de sa Majesté acquiesça, proposant que leurs assistants se mettent en relation pour rapidement trouver un créneau horaire qui leur conviendrait à tout deux.


	11. PoshGirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos et les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour o/

Chapitre 11 ; PoshGirl.

20\. Cxb6 axb6

Alice s'adossa contre un mur et observa la masse de nouvelles recrues qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

Le discours d'accueil fut d'un ennui mortel. Ils allaient être évalués intellectuellement, psychologiquement et physiquement tout au long de leur période d'apprentissage. En d'autre mot, ceux qui ne connaissaient pas encore leurs limites les apprendraient très bientôt.

Elle pouvait déjà percevoir qui tiendrait la pression des mois à venir et ceux qui abandonneraient dans les prochains jours.

Certain groupe de moutons bien dressés se formaient déjà.

Celui des intellos, une majorité de tête d'œuf à lunette sortant d'écoles prestigieuses qui tremblèrent quand le programme fut abordé. Seulement trois semaines consacrées au test d'aptitude et autres. S'ensuivrait quatre mois d'entrainement intensif, le groupe de futur soldats sans cervelles montra son approbation et Alice haussa inconsciemment les épaules d'indifférence.

Quatre mois et trois semaines, bien.

La salle fut plonger dans le noir et un projecteur fit défiler une suite de power points pour ceux ne saisissant pas encore ce à quoi ils devaient s'attendre lors de leur séjour en ces murs.

Un regard à la ronde et d'autres électrons libres comme elle apparurent dans cette masse bouillonnante de potentiel.

Une jeune femme assise à l'arrière attira son attention, le nez penché en permanence sur son téléphone qui illuminait pâlement son visage. Ses doigts agiles aux ongles manucurés à la perfection tapotaient sans un bruit son écran alors qu'Alice décidait que s'amuser un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit sa tablette, trouvant facilement un point d'accès elle coda rapidement un nouveau programme qu'elle inséra dans le software de sa camarade de promotion.

*** Brummie ***

**Hey o/**

Le manque de réaction immédiate lui fit soulever un sourcil alors qu'elle observait la jeune femme dont les doigts se figèrent durant seulement une seconde lorsque la fenêtre de discussion apparut sur son écran.

*** PoshGirl ***

**Salut … ?**

Le choix de pseudonyme lui arracha un ricanement discret alors que PoshGirl levait enfin les yeux de son écran et inspectait discrètement ses alentours immédiats. Alice tourna légèrement la tablette dans sa direction pour attirer son attention tel un phare dans la salle de conférence plongé dans le noir.

**Comment tu fais ça ?**

*** Brummie ***

**Question idiote, essai encore ;-)**

***PoshGirl ***

**Ok.**

**Pourquoi ?**

PoshGirl allait donc droit au but, Alice pouvait facilement apprécier ce genre d'attitude.

*** Brummie ***

**Parce qu'on se fait chier et que j'ai rien de mieux à faire.**

*** PoshGirl ***

**La rumeur dit vrai alors ?**

*** Brummie ***

**Laquelle ? Celle qui dit que l'instructeur McGalloward est un macho doublé d'un sadique à force et face de gorille ou celle des fish and chips nous attendant à la cafétéria ?**

*** PoshGirl ***

**…**

**Celle qui dit qu'il y a un petit génie surveillé par les huiles parmi nous.**

**Fish and chips… Beurk!**

*** Brummie ***

**C'est pas PoshGirl mais QueenOfGossips ;-)**

**Je plaide coupable.**

*** PoshGirl ***

**(^^)**

**…**

**Pourquoi je ne peux pas envoyer de lien ?**

Alice ajusta son programme en quelques lignes de code et revint sur la conversation.

*** Brummie ***

**Problème réglé.**

*** PoshGirl ***

** OshiOniri.uk **

**Sushis ? J'invite.**

*** Brummie ***

**Ok ;-)**

*** PoshGirl ***

**(^^)**

Les lumières refirent leurs apparitions et Alice rangea sa tablette avant de glisser ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. PoshGirl se leva gracieusement de sa chaise et vint la rejoindre, ses talons hauts claquant dans l'amphithéâtre et attirant l'attention de plusieurs recrues.

Cérémonieusement elle tendit sa main droite dans sa direction en se présentant formellement ;

\- Théodora Jenkins mais Théa suffira.

Alice pencha curieusement la tête sur le côté en lui serrant la main.

\- Redwood, Alice Redwood. Un lien avec Sandra Jenkins ?

Théodora sembla surprise mais elle hocha la tête en récupérant sa main.

\- Ma tante paternelle, je sens qu'il y a une histoire derrière cette question.

Alice lui fit signe de la suivre en répondant ;

\- Et si la bouffe est bonne il se pourrait que je la raconte.

Un tableau surprenant ; L'espionne déguisée en mannequin tiré à quatre épingles dans son tailleur de marque et elle, la hackeuse punkette en docs Martens aux cheveux d'un bleu criard. Pourtant elles quittèrent la salle de conférence en devisant avec la facilité de vieilles connaissances.

21\. Tfd1 f5

La période de trois semaines d'évaluations préliminaires au commencement des choses sérieuse passa rapidement, Redwood ne créa aucune vague malgré sa place en tête de classement. L'autodidacte rendait fous les diplômés des grandes universités d'Angleterre…

Mais, selon ses instructeurs, le faisait humblement, ne prêtant jamais le flan à la critique.

Mycroft savait qu'en vérité elle se fichait éperdument du classement, trouvant ce système non applicable à sa promotion. Il fallait bien avouer que sa présence le rendait caduc.

Au même stade il avait déjà reprogrammé deux instructeurs et s'était mis la plupart des recrues de sa génération à dos. Redwood faisait preuve d'une capacité d'adaptation et d'analyse de son environnement remarquable, sachant dans quelle bataille s'engager et celle qu'elle devait éviter.

Avoir grandi dans le milieu qui avait été le sien lui avait conférer un instinct hors du commun pour déceler les moindres variations de comportement et d'humeurs des gens l'entourant. Lui permettant de s'adapter à chacun tout en les anticipant pour ne jamais se retrouver dos au mur.

Son oncle… Bien que cela le peinait de penser ainsi, en avait fait une empathe puissante qui s'était révéler de plus en plus clairement depuis le jour où elle avait emménagé avec Brighton. Là où lui et Sherlock pouvait déduire l'état d'un individu, Alice était capable de prendre conscience de l'émotion d'autrui, de la décoder avec une marge d'erreur proche de zéro et de s'y accorder naturellement.

L'animal sauvage sans pédigrée dénommé Chester venait appuyer cette constatation… Redwood n'aurait pas pu faire autrement que de l'adopter.

Élémentaire.

Son esprit de rébellion fit, bien évidemment, quelques apparitions mais elle le garda tant bien que mal sous contrôle.

Son assistant personnel, fraichement informé de sa mutation au service comptabilité par les ressources humaines et qui prenait effet le lendemain, déposa (enfin !) les trois dossiers qu'il lui avait demandés devant lui. Quittant la pièce sans en mot pour vider son bureau en vue de son transfert.

Redwood s'était entouré d'élément pour le moins… intéressant au cours de ces trois semaines. Elle avait repérer certaines recrues qu'il gardait lui-même à l'œil et comme un aimant elle les avait attiré à elle.

**Théodora Andréa Jenkins.**

Si sa famille détenait une devise celle-ci devait rimer avec "Servir la Reine et sa Patrie", père gradé au MI6, mère secrétaire d'un général deux étoiles et un frère ainé dans les forces spéciales.

Fraichement diplômée d' Oxford en science politique.

Un esprit d'analyse et de synthèse au-dessus de la moyenne et une capacité de concentration supérieur au Poisson Rouge ordinaire. Celle-ci, lui semblait il, pouvait entrapercevoir le jeu à grande échelle dans lequel il naviguait et où il comptait embarquer Redwood.

Pourtant son manque d'ambition montrait que ce choix de carrière ne venait pas de sa propre initiative et la laissait indifférente.

Une "technopaïenne" comme la surnommait Redwood, qui s'entendait avec elle comme la roue en foire. Une accro de l'information qui paradoxalement préférait garder ce savoir et le redistribuait rarement et ce seulement en cas de nécessité absolue. Le fait que les autres recrues se demandaient encore d'où venait Redwood montrait sa loyauté envers cette dernière.

Bien qu'au top de sa condition physique et possédant un troisième dan en judo, le premier passage au stand de tir mit au jour une lacune inacceptable dans leur ligne de travail.

Le paintball fut la solution proposé par Redwood. Au moins cette activité requérait un minimum de protection… et avait mis la jeune agent Jenkins en situation réelle, ce qui avait fortement et rapidement amélioré son score au stand de tir.

**Scott Park.**

Probablement un agent de terrain auquel il aurait recours dans l'avenir, Ses instructeurs le décrivait comme fiable, pondéré et ayant une influence salvatrice sur Redwood. Selon eux, un regard de sa part suffisait pour faire savoir à Alice qu'elle jouait avec le feu. La plupart du temps cette dernière capitulait et acceptait son jugement en haussant les épaules.

Park était un leader né, faisait preuve d'une autorité naturelle que ses pairs respectaient sans qu'il n'ait à s'imposer. Les exercices en équipe montrèrent qu'il menait ses missions à bien tout en gardant les pertes collatérales à un minimum.

Université de Westminster, ses prouesses athlétiques lui ayant permis d'obtenir une bourse et de mener à bien ses études en architecture et droit. Un fils du peuple ayant compris comment s'élever dans la société.

Capable d'assemblée un M14 en moins d'une minute et le tireur d'élite de cette promotion, Redwood le talonnant de peu et le gardait ainsi sur le fil du rasoir. Ce fut aussi la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme l'approcha pour qu'il l'aide à faire de Jenkins un tireur acceptable.

Son record de tir à distance ; un kilomètre huit cent avec vent nord nord-est… et pluie. Un sniper dont il se promit de garder précieusement les coordonnées.

**Paul Henri Patters.**

Le chien fou du groupe, une donnée aussi instable que Redwood et bien plus explosive si cela était possible. Au sens figuré comme littérale. Un pyromane refoulé au nerf d'acier en situation de stress extrême mais, qui paradoxalement, pouvait voir rouge et perdre le contrôle en quelques secondes dans d'autres.

L'ingénieur chimiste sortant d'une école populaire se trouvant depuis peu sous le radar de la brigade de déminage qui comptait bien le faire rentrer dans leur rang à la fin de sa formation. Heureusement qu'il possédait un sens de la justice exacerbé par une vie qui n'en avait que peu contenu.

Park l'avait empêché de se jeter sur McGalloward en l'immobilisant lorsque ce dernier s'en était pris au maillon le plus faible de leur promotion. Le maillon en question ayant abandonné quelque heure après l'évènement. A partir de ce moment le groupe fut soudé par l'adversité commune qu'incarnait McGalloward et ses méthodes.

Ce fut aussi les premières personnes que Redwood invita sous le toit qu'elle partageait avec Brighton, à la grande joie de cette dernière. Le peu de temps libre que leur accordait l'Académie résultait en sociabilisassions et activité commune. Pas une journée ne passait sans que ces quatre individus n'en partagent une partie ensemble ou ne se contactent.

Mycroft ne pouvait nier que les résultats de ses évaluations psychologiques et médicales lui avaient retiré un poids des épaules. Redwood fut déclarée saine de corps comme d'esprit et apte au service.

La formation de cette promotion n'en était qu'à la moitié du parcours que plusieurs recommandations et demandes se firent en sa faveur. Autant nationales qu'internationales. Un champ de bataille où il posait le pied avec confidence pour protéger ses intérêts.

Antarctica observa minutieusement les dossiers ouvert sous ses yeux en posant son menton sur ses doigts entrecroisé. Bien, maintenant… Entre Park et Patters, lequel accepterait, contre rémunération, de lui fournir des informations sur Redwood ? Une denrée dont il ne se lassait jamais et qui se faisait rare lorsque cela concernait la jeune femme qui était tellement doué pour compartimenter sa vie.


	12. Face à l'Adversité il faut Réagir

Chapitre 12 ; Face à l'Adversité il faut Réagir.

22\. De3 Df6

Alice en avait assez, l'entrainement au combat au corps à corps démarrait inlassablement de la même manière. McGalloward demandait qui se portait volontaire pour la démonstration du jour et personne ne levait la main.

La leçon retenue du premier cours n'était pas "Comment réagir lorsque son adversaire attaque par derrière", mais bien "Celui qui se porte volontaire s'en prendra plein la gueule".

Wallace, carrure d'ours et bras faisant la taille de ses deux cuisses réunies, fut la première victime. Le lendemain ce fut O'Connel, champion universitaire de lutte, qui se porta volontaire. Le surlendemain McGalloward désigna un novice… Kelly Walsh, quand personne ne leva la main. Un rythme apparut rapidement, un entrainé, un profane et ainsi de suite.

Une humiliation quotidienne avant de les voir se mettre par paire pour mettre en pratique ce qu'ils venaient de soi-disant apprendre.

Une immunité devait la frapper car jamais il ne la choisissait, c'était comme si elle était invisible. Lors de ses cours elle n'existait pas, McGalloward mettait un point d'honneur à vouloir lui faire ressentir qu'elle ne méritait pas son enseignement.

Mais il était temps d'intervenir…

Alice fit un pas en avant pour se détacher du groupe de recrues, sa main gauche voulut se lever alors que de la droite elle dézippait son pull à capuche où était écrit en grande lettre dans son dos "Are you a proud brummie ? ". Théa attrapa fermement son coude et baissa son bras en secouant discrètement la tête de droite à gauche.

Alice lui sourit avec confiance, rassurant rapidement sa nouvelle amie ;

\- Prépare le pop-corn et trouve un siège confortable Théa.

Scott et Paul échangèrent un regard alors que Théodora relâchait son coude, Scott secoua négativement la tête en fronçant les sourcils alors que Paul levait ses deux pouces en souriant à pleine dent.

McGalloward remarqua sa main tendue et un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres alors qu'il l'appelait et que les recrus tournaient la tête dans sa direction. Plus d'un sembla sur le point de protester et d'intervenir mais leur curiosité l'emporta, nul ne bougea.

Alice n'avait jamais réellement été mise à l'épreuve et les "guerriers" aguerri qui se trouvaient parmi eux, et qui avait eu l'occasion de s'entrainer avec elle, attendaient de voir ce qu'elle espérait retirer de cet affrontement.

Car d'affrontement il était bel et bien question.

Alice baissa légèrement le menton en remettant une mèche de cheveux orange pâle derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Sans se hâter elle fendit la foule de recrus, respirant rapidement en prenant un air apeuré mais résolu.

Le sourire de McGalloward s'agrandit légèrement avant qu'il ne l'oblitère. Bien, première étape remplie ; paraitre faible aux yeux de son adversaire.

Parfaire son approche et réduire à néant toute trace de menace qu'elle pouvait incarner.

Alice fit semblant de s'emmêler les pieds et se laissa tomber vers l'avant, se rattrapant de "justesse" en prenant appui sur l'un de ses camarades. Le camarade en question la rattrapa par réflex, les yeux ronds de surprise devant cette maladresse qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Alice s'excusa à profusion en se relevant, focalisant ses pensées sur les discutions de Fille que Théa affectionnait d'avoir avec elle, ses joues chauffèrent violement, parfait.

La jeune femme grimpa sur le tatami en le voyant la sous-estimé, malgré une impulsion qui demandait qu'elle le salut Alice n'en fit rien. McGalloward ne méritait pas son respect, il méritait de se faire latter le cul, à la dure. Elle croisa les bras en mettant en place un masque proche de la panique sur son visage.

Il ne voyait que son corps fin, qu'il pensait pouvoir briser sans efforts, et sa taille inférieur. Sans remarquer la musculature sèche qui se cachait sous la chaire qu'elle avait gagné avant son admission à l'Académie.

\- Parfait. Miss Redwood, en position. Aujourd'hui nous allons voir si vous avez retenu les bases pour désarmer un adversaire vous menaçant d'une arme blanche.

Deuxième phase enclenchée.

Prendre son adversaire à contrepied et lui faire perdre confiance.

Alice posa la pointe de son pied gauche sur le tatami, pliant légèrement son genou alors que sa jambe droite restait tendue en appui derrière elle. Ses poings se levèrent en garde haute devant son visage, paume vers son adversaire, alors qu'elle basculait son bassin pour offrir une cible moindre. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Howard Wallace, adepte de Muay‑thaï, réagir à sa position.

Elle pouvait déjà le sentir, les ondes perturbantes qui planaient autour de Galloward et qui cherchait à s'insinuer dans son esprit.

_Ô doute qu'il est doux de te voir t'épanouir peu à peu…_

Alice laissa glisser son masque et souri avec confidence en direction de l'instructeur qui chargea dans la seconde.

La jeune femme le laissa approcher et contra son attaque d'une frappe de son coude sur son poignet, l'envoyant vers le bas. Alice profita de sa proximité et de sa perte d'équilibre provoqué par son élan pour enrouler ses doigts fermement autour de son avant-bras, elle bascula le buste vers le sol alors que l'un de ses genoux se leva et vint frôler la joue de McGalloward.

L'instructeur, figé sur place et le regard peinant à se détourner du genou qui reposait contre sa joue, sentit une goutte de sueur perler à son front et couler le long de sa tempe. Le charme fut rompu alors qu'un murmure incrédule résonna dans un silence qui se devait d'être brisé.

McGalloward se dégagea de sa prise, reculant de quelque pas. Le regard hagard qu'il porta sur ses élèves qui discutait à voix basse s'enflamma alors qu'il reportait son attention vers elle ;

\- Le but de cet exercice est de me désarmer Miss Redwood !

Alice changea de point d'appui en relevant le buste, écartant les jambes et modifiant sa défense. Il était temps de lui prouver qu'elle avait bien assimiler ce qu'il avait médiocrement tenté de leur apprendre. Elle souffla sur l'une de ses mèches orange qui s'était échappée de sa longue tresse et qui retombait devant ses yeux avant de déclarer avec détachement en haussant les épaules ;

\- Okay.

Etape finale ?

En bonne voie.

McGalloward perdait confiance à vue d'œil, prenant son temps pour planifier sa prochaine attaque. Mais le doute s'était transformé depuis en crainte. Elle pouvait facilement déchiffrer ses pensées qui se reflétaient dans chacun de ses mouvements.

Un premier pas hésitant.

_"Ai-je perdu leur respect ?"_

Un deuxième, plus assuré, alors qu'il se mettait en position.

_"Je ne peux pas le permettre !"_

Et l'attaque fut lancée avec rage.

_"Ce n'est qu'une gamine !"_

Un coup direct au thorax qui manquait autant de rapidité que de précision et qu'elle esquiva avec facilité en reculant légèrement.

_"Elle aurait pu me mettre K.O. …"_

Le doute engendra la peur, la peur engendra la colère. 

Une suite rapide d'attaque brutale et précise qu'Alice se contenta d'éviter et de dévier en fredonnant "I Want to Hold Your Hand" des Beatles, alimentant continuellement le sentiment d'impuissance et de frustration de son instructeur.

La colère engendre l'erreur.

McGalloward pensait qu'elle resterait sur la défensive et recula en ayant l'intention de reprendre son souffle mais Alice ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle avança immédiatement sur lui pour l'acculer, l'un de ses poings partant en direction de son visage.

L'instructeur contra son attaque de son avant-bras et Alice ricana en l'agrippant, assurant sa prise dessus et sur le poignet agitant le couteau. McGalloward était plus grand qu'elle, plus lourd qu'elle et détenait l'avantage de l'expérience… Mais à elle l'agilité et la vélocité !

_Goliath ? Voici David !_

Son tibia trouva son genou, l'obligeant à le mettre en terre alors qu'elle positionnait ses bras stratégiquement autour des siens. Alice se fit basculer au sol en l'entrainant avec elle, son dos heurta le tatami sans ménagement alors que les yeux de son adversaire s'écarquillaient d'effroi en comprenant ce qu'elle tentait.

Mais trop tard, sa jambe gauche se plaça autour de ses épaules et enserra son cou tandis que le creux de son genou droit venait appliquer l'élément de pression sur sa cheville… Et hop, une prise d'étranglement en triangle faite dans les règles de l'art. McGalloward ne pouvait, surtout dans sa position actuel, nié sa maitrise. Elle avait même parachevé son œuvre d'une clé en hyperextension sur son bras armé.

Ah, oui, toujours armé… Alice serra ses muscles abdominaux et ses cuisses en relevant le buste, coupant l'afflux sanguin montant au cerveau en maintenant une pression grandissante sur la carotide de McGalloward.

\- Monsieur ?

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la bouche qu'Alice se rendit compte du silence planant autour du tatami, seul les halètements paniqué de McGalloward résonnait en écho dans la salle.

\- Le couteau je vous prie.

McGalloward refusa de lâcher prise, tentant de renverser leur position mais Alice resserra son étreinte en ne lui laissant aucune opportunité, au fil des secondes elle pouvait voir le manque d'afflux sanguin l'affecter. La pression de sa clef de bras fit grincer l'épaule de McGalloward et ce dernier ne pouvait plus qu'haleter avant de se résigner. Vaincu.

La lame émoussée tomba sur le tatami et Alice desserra sa prise, roulant vers l'arrière pour mettre de la distance entre elle et l'instructeur, profitant de l'inertie de son mouvement pour se remettre directement sur ses pieds.

McGalloward se releva, rouge de rage et de honte. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais Alice le réduisit au silence en faisant un pas dans sa direction. Le mouvement de retraite inconscient qu'il eut raviva son sourire alors qu'elle annonçait calmement ;

\- Je présume que nous inversons les positions ?

Alice se pencha pour ramasser le couteau, se relevant lentement en fixant son regard brulant de défi dans celui apeuré de McGalloward qui ne bougea pas de sa position.

Objectif atteint ; ce dernier crevait de trouille à l'idée de s'approcher d'elle.

La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre en position, déclarant en testant le tranchant imaginaire de la lame émoussée qu'elle tenait ;

\- Il apparait que nous arrivons tous deux à la même conclusion. Je n'ai plus besoin de suivre votre enseignement.

Alice ouvrit la main et garda l'arme sur sa paume pour la tendre à l'instructeur, un sourire innocent au coin des lèvres mais les flammes de l'Enfer s'agitant furieusement dans ses iris disparate. La carnation de McGalloward gagna une nouvelle teinte de rouge, plus profonde et foncé alors qu'il s'étranglait sur les paroles assassines qu'il voulait déverser mais qui refusaient obstinément de quitter sa gorge.

Après un haussement d'épaules la jeune femme inclina sa main et laissa le couteau retomber, elle lui tourna le dos et sauta à bas du tatami sans un regard en arrière. Elle se dirigea vers son sac de sport, passant la lanière à son épaule en clignant de l'œil en direction de Scott qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer si sa mâchoire décroché était d'une quelconque indication. Une retraite stratégique s'imposait et elle se dirigea vers la sortie en attrapant une barre chocolatée dans son sac.

\- Redwood !

Alice laissa McGalloward ventiler sa frustration en lui hurlant dessus alors qu'elle quittait la salle.

\- Redwood !

Une bonne douche, voilà ce qu'elle méritait.

\- Redwooood !

Un ricanement malicieux et satisfait lui échappa alors qu'elle prenait le chemin des vestiaires en ajustant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

Le gout du chocolat et de la victoire en bouche.

Alice laissa l'eau chaude tomber directement sur le haut de son crâne, penchant la tête vers l'avant alors que ses mains prirent appui sur le mur carrelé de la douche commune. Elle fit craquer sa nuque et ses épaules avant de laisser échapper un grognement satisfait, rejetant encore pour un moment les conséquences de ses actes.

Elle envisagerait ça dans un instant, là il lui fallait d'abord se détendre pour baisser son niveau d'adrénaline et dénoué ses muscles encore prêt au combat.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit et Alice releva la tête en attrapant son gel douche alors que ses camarades entrèrent. Théa la rejoignit rapidement alors que les autres prirent les douches les plus à l'écart des leurs.

_Ah_ …

On revenait donc aux premiers jours où tout le monde se méfiait d'elle. Ils allaient tous, de nouveau, garder leurs distances et téléphones éteints de crainte de la voir mettre à profit ses talents de hacker ?

Le seul téléphone, ou appareil électronique en tout genre, qu'Alice s'était permit d'hacker depuis son entrée au sein de l'Académie, se résumait à celui de Théa !

Et de Paul… ainsi que celui de Scott… mais là n'était pas la question !

Alice venait de se mettre dans une position plus qu'inconfortable et délicate, pour eux, pour la promotion 2004 en entier ! Et pour elle aussi, oui ! Bien évidemment, elle avait aspiré à mettre McGalloward au tapis et ce dès son premier cours et l'humiliation subit par Wallace.

Et à chaque fois par la suite où il avait demandé un volontaire.

Et encore plus quand aucunes mains ne s'étaient plus levées…

Elle avait gardé la tête froide pendant presque trois mois, trois mois de comportement exemplaire… ou presque !

\- Alice ?

Théa shampouinait ses cheveux auburn en la fixant d'un regard inquiet, Alice se contenta de hocher la tête. Prête à retomber dans la danse macabre de ses pensées mais son amie soupira lourdement avant de dire dramatiquement ;

\- Neo ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de corriger ce bug de la matrice ? Et bien ce fut sympas de te connaitre, je te souhaite bonne chance mais cela servira-t-il à grand-chose ? J'en doute.

Un rire lui échappa avant qu'Alice ne puisse se contrôler et un sourire discret vint se percher sur les lèvres de Théa. Une voix timide déclara malgré tout avec passion alors que Kelly Walsh entrait dans les douches ;

\- Tu aurais dû le voir quand tu es partie !

Kelly, sa serviette de bain enroulée autour de son torse, prit la pose d'un gorille et bomba le torse avec une moue colérique et hilarante sur son visage en forme de cœur que de court cheveux blond encadrait ;

\- Redwood !

L'éclat de rire général et les "Redwood !" répété à tue-tête par ses camarades de promotion lui apprirent que, loin de vouloir la mettre à l'écart, elles avaient cherchés à lui laisser de l'espace pour se calmer.

Alice sentit un poids disparaitre de ses épaules en prenant note de ne plus, à l'avenir, sauter sur une conclusion aussi hâtive et simpliste comme elle venait de le faire. Le soutien et la camaraderie qui régnait sur les vestiaires le lui fit silencieusement promettre.

\- Ce salaud a eu ce qu'il méritait, il nous martyrise depuis le début. Neo se devait de lui inculquer une leçon.

La remarque de Sarah Anton, un p'tit bout de femme de deux mètre trois de hauteur et des épaules et hanches aussi large que celle d'un cheval, déclencha une avalanche de protestation allant dans le même sens. 

Alice se rinça et quitta les douches en se disant qu'il était agréable de se sentir… ? Faire partie intégrante d'un groupe… soutenue ?

Il lui faudrait se pencher sur ce sentiment nouveau pour en comprendre un peu mieux les ramifications. Analyser et comprendre les autres avaient toujours été une seconde nature mais, récemment, ses propres émotions la laissaient parfois perplexe.

C'était plus simple avant, à l'époque où elle se contentait d'observer de loin, mais rien ne lui ferait regretter ce temps révolu.

Théa referma la porte de son casier alors qu'elle termina de lasser ses chaussures en lui demandant ;

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Alice haussa les épaules en soupirant, un sourire taquin venant rapidement prendre place au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Voir comment souffle le vent et agir en conséquence ?

Théa souleva un sourcil peu convaincu mais n'eut rien à dire de plus alors qu'elles rejoignirent Scott et Paul qui les attendaient adossé au mur face à leurs vestiaires. Scott ne cacha pas ce qu'il pensait alors qu'il déclara de but en blanc ;

\- tu es dans de sales draps.

Alice était sur le point d'acquiescer mais une odeur de Cologne à l'accent de bois de Santal chatouilla ses narines, la jeune femme inspira profondément en remarquant une silhouette familière en costume trois pièces qui passa derrière elle, se dirigeant droit vers les bureaux de la Direction sans un regard vers eux. Se ravisant elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, un sourire calculateur sur ses lèvres elle répondit ;

\- Nah, moins que ce que l'on pourrait croire.

Scott ne lâcha pas l'affaire en passant une main nerveusement dans ses boucles brunes ;

\- Alice… tu viens d'humilier McGalloward, il ne va pas laisser passer ça.

La jeune femme acquiesça alors que Paul ricana en se remémorant les évènements. Théa fit claquer l'un de ses talons sur le sol, attirant l'attention du groupe en demandant ;

\- J'ai faim, sushis ?

Alice fit un pas de côté, s'éloignant de ses amis en annonçant avec sérieux, son regard se tournant vers sa prochaine destination ;

\- Malheureusement je viens d'être convoquée.

Théa passa un bras dans un coude de chaque garçon, sachant pertinemment bien qui venait de faire son apparition. Elle guida Paul et Scott vers l'extérieur avant que ceux-ci ne puisse protester.

Alice s'assit face à la porte menant au bureau du Directeur et sorti son casque audio de l'une des poches de sa veste et se prépara à attendre sa convocation officielle.

McGalloward fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, toujours rouge et une veine pulsant à son cou alors qu'il passa devant elle en l'ignorant et entra dans le bureau. Alice vit brièvement Holmes, assis à la place du Directeur comme si les lieux lui appartenaient.

Sa musique couvrit les hurlements qui arrivèrent à passer les cloisons et la porte alors que l'un de ses pieds battait la cadence. La porte du bureau fut réouverte bien plus rapidement que ce à quoi elle s'attendait et Alice pencha la tête curieusement sur le côté en observant la scène se dérouler tel un film muet ponctué par du Nirvana.

Une tornade du nom de McGalloward en sortit, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte pour hurler en direction de Holmes avant de la désigner. La réponse qu'il reçut ne dû pas lui plaire car il gagna une nouvel complexion ; magenta, l'apoplexie le guettait de près.

L'instructeur se tourna vers elle, Alice garda une expression neutre et détachée mais haussa une épaule avec dédain. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour McGalloward qui avança agressivement vers elle avant de brusquement s'arrêter en serrant les poings et tournant la tête vers Holmes. Tout son être trembla de rage mais il hocha la tête en serrant ses lèvres qui n'apparaissait plus que comme une ligne presque invisible.

Et soudainement il tourna les talons, ses pas faisant trembler le plancher alors que ses épaules se voutaient et qu'il rentrait la tête dans ses épaules. Il disparut au bout du couloir alors qu'Alice quittait son siège et entra dans le bureau en repoussant son casque autour de son cou.

Holmes la fixa dès qu'elle se tint dans son champ de vision, un signe de sa main l'invita à entrer et il lui désigna la chaise lui faisant face. Alice y prit place alors qu'il lui demanda avec un calme olympien ;

\- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

L'appréhension noua ses entrailles mais Alice la dissipât avec une nouvelle technique apprise de Paul ; l'humour.

\- Qu'importe que le vent hurle, la montagne jamais ne ploie devant lui ?

Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce après cette déclaration. Alice garda une attitude décontractée malgré une nervosité grandissante, s'empêchant de poser ses bras contre son ventre ou de ramener ses jambes contre son torse.

C'était tout à fait applicable à cette situation. McGalloward avait plus d'une fois prétendue qu'il ferait d'eux des hommes. En plus de l'attitude de tyran, c'était absolument adéquat. Holmes soupira discrètement en reposant son dos sur la chaise directoriale, l'observant alors qu'il se trouvait à contrejour ce qui l'empêchait de pleinement lui rendre la pareille.

Alice tenta un semblant de diplomatie en déclarant ;

\- Je me suis bien tenue jusqu'ici…

Et c'était, en grande partie, vrai.

Si quelqu'un voulait parler de la mousse rose ayant inondé le casier de l'un de ses camarades, dont elle ne citerait pas le nom mais qui l'avait cherché au début de leur entrainement au sein de ses murs, Alice nierait en bloc.

Ainsi que deux ou trois autres incidents… pas vue, pas prise. La présomption d'innocence jouait en sa faveur.

Un sourire en coin lui vint alors qu'Holmes se penchait en posant ses coudes sur le bureau.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas avoir continué sur cette lancée si prometteuse ?

Alice haussa les épaules en répondant simplement ;

\- McGalloward et ses méthodes douteuses.

La faim fit gronder son ventre et Alice posa une main apaisante sur son estomac en refusant de penser à ses amis qui devait être au OshiOniri à se goinfrer de sushis.

\- Tu as quitté l'entrainement sans permission.

Alice plaida coupable de ce chef d'accusation sans une once de remord.

\- Parce qu'il était clair qu'il n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre.

Holmes resta silencieux pendant quelques instants avant de lui demander avec détachement ;

\- Tu as conscience que cela figurera dans ton dossier ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête affirmativement avant de dire avec curiosité ;

\- Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans le tien Holmes.

Un sourire discret qui fut effacé dans la même seconde où il était apparu. Mais Alice était certaine de ce qu'elle venait de percevoir alors que Holmes se levait en déclarant avec finalité ;

\- Cela ne doit plus arriver.

C'était tout ? Une tape sur les doigts et puis voilà ? Ah… non. Plus subtil encore, Holmes devait avoir un passif avec McGalloward. Ce qui expliquerait aussi la perte de control de ce dernier à sa sortie du même bureau qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter.

Alice préféra ne pas jouer sa chance sur un coup de dé et garda cette théorie pour elle. Lançant par-dessus son épaule alors que Holmes coinçait son parapluie dans son coude ;

\- Je ne peux rien promettre mais j'essayerais d'être sage.

\- Un miracle qui, s'il se trouvait réaliser, me rendrait la tâche plus simple.

Alice attrapa son téléphone dans la poche de son jeans en demandant ;

\- Laquelle ? Celle de me surveiller ou celle de me supporter ?

\- Celle de devoir veiller sur toi Alice.

_Alice ?_ _Et veiller sur elle ?_

Elle faillit faire tomber son téléphone, la surprise la prenant au dépourvu alors que Holmes s'éloignait vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière.

Un sentiment chaud sur lequel elle ne pouvait pas mettre d'étiquette se répandit dans sa poitrine.

Une chose était pourtant certaine, Alice était affamée.

*** Brummie ***

**Commandez ma part, j'arrive \o/**

23\. d5 Txd5

La Salle de l'Étranger et le calme régnant sur le Club Diogènes accueillait Mycroft en cette fin de journée maussade et pluvieuse lorsque son frère y entra. S'asseyant sans y avoir été invité dans l'un des siège confortable parsemant la pièce en le saluant ;

\- Bonsoir mon frère.

Mycroft ne leva pas les yeux des documents qu'il signait, bien à contrecœur… ces derniers ratifiaient les épreuves finales que les recrues de la promotion 2004 se devraient de passé pour entrer définitivement au service de Sa Majesté.

\- Sherlock, que me vaut le plaisir ?

Comme à son habitude, son frère alla droit au but ;

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Mycroft ?

Le plus âgés des Holmes releva imperceptiblement la tête pour jeter un regard surpris vers son cadet.

\- Tellement de choses mon frère. Pourrais-tu être plus spécifique ?

Sherlock se leva, s'approchant de son bureau

\- J'ai cette impression depuis plusieurs mois, tu me caches quelque chose !

Mycroft souleva un sourcil en répétant dédaigneusement ;

\- Impression, voyons Sherlock tu es ridicule.

Mycroft ne parlerait pas d'impression mais plus d'intuition. L'avantage de Sherlock étant d'être son frère et de le connaitre, lui et ses habitudes, comme nul autre. Les légères perturbations dans son emploi du temps provoquées par Redwood n'étaient donc pas passées inaperçues.

Alice… Mycroft tenait Sherlock le plus à l'écart possible. Il craignait que la jeune femme ne ravive des souvenirs douloureux et traumatisant que Sherlock avait enfouie au plus profond de son Palais Mental pour une bonne raison. 

Sherlock commença à faire les cents pas, en énumérant les indices qu'il avait glané ;

\- Tout à commencer quand tu es venu couvert d'hématomes à mon flat.

Mycroft voulu ouvrir la bouche alors qu'il croisait les bras sur les papiers se trouvant devant lui, les protégeant un tant soit peu de ses yeux avides, mais son frère ne lui laissa pas dire un mot ;

\- Ne me parle pas d'une mission, cela va faire quoi ? Deux, trois ans que tu ne vas plus sur le terrain. D'ailleurs tu te ramollis mon frère, ta chemise te sert aux épaules. Il serait temps de reprendre sérieusement ton régime Mycroft.

Mycroft ne releva pas la remarque désobligeante et garda le silence en fusillant son frère d'un regard glacé alors que ce dernier continuait ;

\- Tu en es à combien d'assistant ce mois-ci ? Et je ne demanderais pas le nombre de cigarette que tu fumes dernièrement…

Son frère arpenta la carpette de long en large avant de brusquement s'arrêter.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir dernièrement mérité une surveillance excessive de ta part, les cernes sous tes yeux ne sauraient mentir sur le nombre d'heure que tu passes devant tes écrans, Big Brother. Alors qui surveilles-tu en ce moment ?


	13. Agogé

Chapitre 13 ; Agogé.

24.Txd5 exd5

Alice attrapa la corde à deux mains et posa ses pieds sur l'obstacle, l'escaladant avec aisance avant de se laisser retomber de l'autre côté. Une roulade pour amortir sa chute, qui logea une quantité impressionnant de brindilles et feuilles dans ses cheveux pourpre, et elle se releva prestement pour continuer le parcours et l'examen se tenant dans les bois entourant l'Académie.

La respiration saccadée, couverte de sueur et les joues rouges elle passa la ligne d'arrivée. Alice jogga en rond pour que ses muscles se relâchent peu à peu alors que l'instructeur annonçait ;

\- Redwood, huit minutes et trente-sept seconde.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en voyant la prochaine recrue entamer le dernier obstacle avant le sprint final. Les épreuves s’enchaînaient brutalement durant le dernier mois de leur formation, les poussant dans leurs retranchement et les obligeant à taper dans leur réserve et dernière force. Ses mains prirent appuis sur ses cuisses alors qu'elle se penchait vers l'avant, en recherche d'un second souffle qui fut dur à trouver.

Malgré sa fatigue ses jambes l'emmenèrent vers le centre de formation pour se préparer à la prochaine épreuve. Alice passa une main sur son front pour en chasser la sueur qui y perlait et faisait coller ses cheveux à son crâne.

Ce rythme infernal durait depuis cinq jours.

Au soir Alice monta dans son grenier et se laissa tomber, encore habillée, sur son lit. Ce dernier la voyait rarement, la jeune femme préférant dormir dans son hamac au plus proche de son ordinateur et de son ronronnement apaisant. La pointe d'un de ses pieds trouva le talon de l'autre et elle retira ses chaussures, les laissant tomber avec fracas sur le plancher.

En parlant de ronronnement… Chester sauta sur son lit et s'appropria son oreiller bien que sa tête s'y trouvait déjà, reniflant ses cheveux avant de pousser son nez froid au creux de son oreille avec un miaulement plaintif. Alice souleva l'une de ses mains pour la posé sur le museau du félidé, Chester y posa son front en doublant le volume de son ronronnement.

Le chat se laissa bien vite tombé sur le flanc, roulant dans la seconde sur son dos alors qu'Alice le grattouillait avec ferveur malgré ses muscles crispés. Son téléphone vibra, gagnant son attention et celle de Chester qui se releva immédiatement. Le chat prit place sur ses cuisses alors que la jeune femme se laissait rouler sur le dos en déverrouillant son écran.

*** HawkEye ***

**Toujours vivants ?**

Alice soupira, bien tenté de répondre "non" et d'envoyer les faire-part de son enterrement… mais ça demanderait trop d'énergie de forger les papiers. Sa main droite alla caresser Chester alors que de la gauche elle tapa lentement sa réponse.

*** Brummie ***

**AFK RIP**

*** PoshGirl ***

**(T-T)**

**J'ai des muscles que je ne savais pas avoir.**

*** BoobyTrap ***

**Vous êtes tous invités à mon immolation.**

**Les filles je veux des larmes en abondance et Scott… Mon pote… à toi l'honneur de faire mon éloge funèbre. N'oublie ni mes conquêtes ni mes faits d'armes !**

*** HawkEye ***

**Les deux sont peu nombreux…**

**Ça ira vite. Ok.**

*** PoshGirl ***

**Trop de mots… dodo.**

*** Brummie ***

**Idem, See ya o/**

Alice posa son avant-bras contre ses paupières alors que son téléphone vibra encore pendant quelques minutes au creux de sa main. Le pas léger de Carrie se fit entendre avant que la logeuse ne toque sur l'un des murs de l'étage inférieur, demandant la permission de rentrer dans sa chambre.

\- Yep !

Carrie monta l'escalier, les mains encombré d'un plateau qu'elle posa sur sa table de nuit. Le fumet d'une soupe faite maison s'échappait du bol sur lequel le regard avide de la jeune femme tomba. L'ancien agent retira Chester de son giron alors qu'elle s'asseyait et attrapait le bol d'où s'échappait une légère vapeur.

Alice porta le bol à ses lèvres alors que Carrie signa avant de caresser les oreilles de Chester ;

_~ C'est la dernière ligne droite, ils testent vos limites. ~_

La jeune femme hocha la tête en avalant, réprimant à moitié le grognement de satisfaction que le liquide chaud provoqua en tombant dans son estomac. L'Académie les gardait constamment sur le qui-vive, enchaînant les épreuves sans pitié pour sapé leurs forces.

La tension constante entretenue par le corps professoral, la compétition provoquée par le classement de la promotion. La peur de l'échec et la volonté de prouver sa valeur. Tous savaient que les plus hauts gradés du classement final seraient approchés par les différends départements, les postes à responsabilité et permettant d'avancer dans la hiérarchie leur seraient proposé en priorité. Ces éléments étaient utilisé pour miné leur morale, leur camaraderie et leur psyché.

En conclusion ; leurs nerfs étaient à vifs et leurs corps au bout du rouleau.

Alice termina son bol de soupe et le reposa sur le plateau en remarquant l'agitation de sa logeuse. Posant le dos contre sa tête de lit et ouvrant les bras à un Chester heureux de s'y blottir, elle attendit patiemment que Brighton lui confie ses pensées.

Carrie porta la main deux fois à sa cicatrice avant de se tourner vers elle.

_~ A.L.I.C.E. et après ? ~_

Alice haussa les épaules en répondant avec franchise ;

\- Après ? Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour servir Sa Majesté au mieux de mes capacités.

_~ Je voulais dire…~_

Carrie désigna le grenier et Alice sentit une angoisse froide lui étreindre ses entrailles, son repas frugal se retourna désagréablement dans son estomac.

\- Tu veux qu'on parte ? Chester et moi ?

Sa fatigue fut blâmée pour le ton enfantin et paniqué qu'elle utilisa, les yeux de Brighton s'écarquillèrent d'effroi alors qu'elle signait avec empressement ;

_~ Dieu, non ! Vous êtes les bienvenus sous ce toit, toujours. Toi et C.H.E.S.T.E.R. êtes ici chez vous. Je pensais que tu voudrais ton propre flat, comme T.H.E.A. et S.C.O.T.T. ~_

Alice attrapa doucement l'une des mains de sa logeuse

\- Chester et moi on est bien ici et puis c'est l'endroit le plus pratique pour qu'on puisse prendre soin de toi. Comme tu l'as fait pour nous deux.

Alice sentit ses joues rosir alors qu'elle repensait au premier jour passé en compagnie de Carrie. La fièvre induite par la grippe qui l'avait cloué au lit rendait certain souvenir brumeux mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir inventé de toute pièce les soins attentifs qui lui furent prodigués.

La main douce et fraîche changeant le linge mouillé couvrant son front, la présence presque constante qu'elle avait ressentie. La sécurité de savoir que quelqu'un était là pour elle alors qu'elle se retrouvait affaiblis, terrassé par la maladie. Savoir que l'on pouvait s'endormir alors que quelqu'un se tenait à son chevet, une présence bienfaisante qui comprenait ses besoins avant qu'elle puisse les formuler.

Ce n'était que justice de veiller désormais sur Carrie Brighton. L'humaine qui lui avait peu à peu fait reprendre foi en l'humanité, un combat loin d'avoir été simple.

Carrie récupéra sa main, la posant sur la joue de la jeune femme en ayant le regard bien luisant. Le hochement de son menton marqua la décision qu'elle venait de prendre en son for intérieur.

_~ Les épreuves les plus dures arrivent. Tu es comme Lui, alors je vais me permettre de te donner un conseil. Parfois caché ses points forts est une faiblesse et caché ses faiblesses n'est pas toujours une force. ~_

\- Lui ?

_~ H.O.L.M.E.S. ~_

Alice continua de réfléchir aux implications de ce que Carrie lui avait dit bien après son départ mais le sommeil lui tomba dessus comme le courroux divin lorsque sa tête reposa à nouveau contre son oreiller.

A nouvelle journée, nouveau défi. Rien de mieux après un marathon que d’enchaîner avec un entraînement tactique… Alice serra ses coudières avant d'attacher sa tablette sous son kevlar, vérifiant que ses câbles étaient bien enroulés et tenu fermement ainsi par deux colsons.

Le 4x4 qui transportait son équipe stoppa et les recrues échangèrent un regard, le tournant rapidement vers la porte arrière que leur instructeur ouvrit. Le véhicule redémarra dès leur débarquement, quittant la zone et les laissant sans supervision.

Scott leur fit un dernier topo rapide alors qu'Alice vérifiait son marqueur, les billes remplissant le chargeur étaient d'un jaune pisse qui lui fit froncer le nez avec mépris.

\- Cinq minutes avant intervention alors écoutez-moi bien !

Le groupe d'une quinzaine de potentiels futurs agents se tourna vers leur leader démocratiquement auto-désigné, tous savaient que Scott était le choix le plus logique à faire et l'acceptaient. Alice lui tendit un bâton long et fin dont il se servit pour rudimentairement dessiner le plan d'attaque dans la terre humide.

\- Ici, notre position. Là, le bunker. Le plus simple serait de marcher droit devant mais je pense que si on veut avoir une chance de les surprendre il faut les prendre à revers.

Scott dessina un arc de cercle avant de planter le bâton dans la terre.

\- On fait le tour, on frappe en premier ici. Alice nous ouvre la porte, on l'escorte, elle récupère le fichier et on sort de là.

Les yeux de ses camarades se tournèrent vers elle et la jeune femme se contenta d'hausser les épaules en déclarant avec nonchalance ;

\- Puis on va s'en jeter un au Montaigu's Arms, la première tournée est pour moi.

Sarah Anton voulu lui assener une claque sur l'arrière de son casque mais Alice l'évita en penchant le buste sur le côté. Théa par contre, ayant anticipé son mouvement, ne la rata pas.

\- Un peu de sérieux Alice, c'est un exercice noté.

Elle acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Scott, levant son marqueur en déclarant le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- En avant Capitaine Kirk, les phaseurs ont été réglé sur tuer.

Personne ne releva, sauf Paul qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et Théa qui soupira d'exaspération, Scott secoua silencieusement la tête en levant un poing qu'il ouvrit rapidement avant de leur indiquer de garder le silence et d'avancer derrière lui.

Leur approche se passa sans qu'ils ne rencontrent d'obstacles, le groupe s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'arrière du bunker. Les hautes herbes dans lequel ils rampaient les ayant masqués jusque-là, les recrues restèrent à couvert en se relevant sur leurs coudes pour communiquer silencieusement.

Scott leur fit signe qu'il partait en éclaireur, roulant derrière un tronc d'arbre couché au sol. Il profita de la vue qu'il avait sur le camp ennemi pour discrètement les espionner.

Son pouce se replia contre sa paume levé dans leur direction alors que le reste de ses doigts étaient tendus. Une rotation de son poignet et le signe deux répété avant une nouvelle rotation de son poignet.

Quatre hostiles, ronde de deux par deux.

Scott sortit le couteau en plastique dur de l'étui étanche qu'il avait attaché à sa cuisse, ce dernier luisant d'une peinture aussi jaunasse que leur billes.

Kelly, Wallace et Théa furent désigné. Silencieusement Scott se leva et prit position derrière un amas de rocs proches. Kelly le rejoignit avec vélocité, ses petits pieds agiles ne produisant aucun sons alors que Théa et Wallace partait intercepté la seconde patrouille.

Deux gardes cagoulés passèrent a porté, sans remarquer leur présence. Kelly et Scott lancèrent leur attaque silencieuse en se faufilant derrière eux. Kelly poignarda sa cible qui se retourna rapidement vers elle, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le peignant de jaune du bas de l'aine à l'épaule opposé. Scott attrapa son cagoulé et posa sa lame sur sa gorge, traçant lentement son trait mortel.

Alice les observa cacher les "corps" derrière les mêmes roches qui les avait abrité, revenant vers eux leur besogne accomplie. La jeune femme tendit l'oreille, à l’affût d'un indice lui permettant de deviner comment Théa et Wallace se débrouillaient.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Ils apparurent et Wallace leur fit signe que la voie était libre, ils pouvaient approchés.

Alice ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta sur ses pieds, se dirigeant au pas de course vers l'entrée du bunker. Paul et Joe Harper vinrent prendre position sur ses flancs alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à genoux pour dévisser le boitier qui maintenait les portes closes.

La dernière vis, grippée par la rouille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. La manière forte s'imposa, utilisant le bout rond du manche de son tournevis, elle asséna un grand coup. Le boitier dévoila enfin son contenu alors qu'il tombait au sol et qu'Alice déscotchait sa tablette de son kevlar.

Les colsons furent rapidement retirés, les câbles déroulés et branchés, le diagnostic lancé.

Ses doigts dansèrent sur son écran et … Bingo !

Point d'entrée ; trouvé.

Infiltration du système ; en cours.

Résistance ; Mahrf…

Résultat de sa manœuvre ?

Alice débrancha sa tablette, enroulant les câbles autour de l'un de ses poings, et la replaçât dans son dos avant de se relever.

Un instant de doute lui fit froncer les sourcils mais cette expression fut balayer lorsque les portes s'entrouvrirent de quelques centimètre.

Scott inséra un pied de biche mais n'eut pas le temps d'appliquer la moindre pression sur son levier, en un instant les portes s'ouvrir, en grand… Paul attrapa le kevlar de Scott et le tira à l'abri.

Et l'Enfer leur tomba dessus.

Plusieurs fumigènes furent lancés de l'intérieur et tombèrent à leurs pieds, leur vision fut impactée immédiatement alors que le groupe se scindait pour éviter les billes leur arrivant droit dessus.

Ok on ne jouait plus… Alice ferma les paupières, épargnant autant que possible ses yeux, préparant son marqueur elle attendit les ordres de Scott.

\- Virez moi ces fumigène, tir de barrage !

Alice resta à couvert mais son marqueur se faufila jusqu'au sas, tirant à répétition alors que les fumigènes étaient ramassés avant d'être jeté au loin. Les tirs adverses s'arrêtèrent.

\- Wallace, Anton, avec moi !

La fumée se dissipa lentement et Scott profita de la couverture offerte par ceux se trouvant autour du sas pour planter fermement ses pieds devant celui-ci. Le tireur d'élite de leur promotion prouva une fois de plus sa valeur, bille par bille il relâcha ses tirs précis en avançant rapidement vers l'intérieur du bunker.

Sur ses talons, Wallace et Anton assurèrent sa sécurité en éliminant toute menace pointant le bout de son nez.

\- Patters, Walsh, Jenkins, avec Redwood !

Alice rouvrit les yeux et se leva prestement, ses camarades prenant position autour d'elle alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le bunker.

\- O'Connel, toi et les autres vous sécurisez les alentours. Nous on s'enfonce.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater le manque de fourniture dans cette première pièce, seulement quelques caisses en bois, orné des "cadavres" cagoulés et anonymes du camp adverse. L'un d'eux se releva brusquement, aucune peinture jaune pisse visible sur sa personne… et Alice ne comprit la ruse que trop tard.

Paul l'éjecta de sa position d'un coup d'épaule violent qui la percuta durement, Alice vit une bille rouge sang éclaté sur son kevlar alors qu'elle levait son marqueur et que son index l'activait. Trois billes jaunes trouvèrent sa cible alors qu'elle tombait sur son flanc avec un grognement.

Paul passa le bout de ses doigts dans la peinture grasse et visqueuse qui s'étalait sur son torse, se tournant dramatiquement vers elle avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

Alice se releva sur ses pieds en annonçant leur perte à la collégiale, elle ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers Paul qui fermait peu à peu les yeux, feignant la mort malgré son thorax qui se soulevait erratiquement, murmurant avec désespoir ;

\- Non, Scotty !

\- Venge-moi Spock… Aaargh !

\- Ca, c'est fait.

\- Et tape-toi Ururah en pensant à moi.

Alice jeta un regard en direction de Théa qui montait la garde en promettant solennellement ;

\- Je le ferais.

Scott les remit en marche et Alice rejoignit le groupe, marquant chaque cadavre adverse d'une tache jaunasse sur son passage pour s'assurer qu'ils resteraient tous définitivement mort.

Un escalier en béton descendait dans les profondeurs, illuminé crument par des néons vacillants par endroit. Scott ouvrit la marche et ils descendirent dans le ventre de la bête, Alice se trouvant bien à l'abri au milieu de la file indienne.

Ils débouchèrent, après ce qui semblait être l'équivalent de deux étages, dans une pièce que seul un écran positionné contre le mur du fond éclairait. Scott levait déjà un poing et s'apprêtait à leur donné le signal pour y entrer… Alice bouscula Théa et Howard et posa rapidement la main sur son biceps pour arrêter son geste.

\- Park… c'est trop facile, trop calme.

Scott sembla ébranler par l'usage de son nom de famille et l'attitude sérieuse de la hackeuse. Il baissa le bras et la voix en lui demandant ;

\- Une souricière ?

Alice hocha lentement la tête malgré son hésitation palpable.

\- Je pense bien. Quatre dehors, sept dans la première salle… combien ici ? Si c'est bien ma cible...

Alice pointa son marqueur vers l'écran la narguant en sentant une sueur froide désagréable parcourir sa nuque.

\- … on va devoir jouer à un jeu qui ne me plait pas.

Howard Wallace posa momentanément l'une de ses grandes mains sur son épaule en remarquant l'agitation qui la gagnait peu à peu.

\- Explique-toi. Et avec des mots qu'on peut tous comprendre.

Alice inspira et expira dans la même seconde, cherchant à se calmer mais n'y arrivant qu'en surface. Son sang battait à ses oreilles et elle fit craquer sa nuque. L'une de ses mains quitta son marqueur pour relever son capuchon… au demeurant inexistant. Et se trouvant actuellement dans son casier, merci à la tenue réglementaire obligatoire ! Ses doigts touchèrent l'épaulière rigide qui la protégeait et elle aurait pu hurler de frustration.

Les normes… Les règles… la même saloperie ! Avec effort elle tenta de répondre à la demande de Wallace, l'accent de Birmingham prenant possession de sa langue et teintant indéniablement sa voix.

\- La cible à abattre c'est moi, sans moi vous ne pouvez pas mener à bien cette mission.

Théa voyait bien le tourment dans lequel elle se trouvait et elle demanda doucement alors qu'Alice remettait la main sur son marqueur, le serrant à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges en se promettant que plus jamais elle ne se retrouverait dans une situation similaire et encore moins en condition réelles !

\- Alice ?

\- Ça va aller… j'ai juste besoin d'un instant.

_Sa capuche putain !_

_Ô Colère que ton courroux est tentant…Ô Rage que ton passage brule tout…_

_Ô Fureur que ton arrivée est providentielle !_

Alice perdit peu à peu le contrôle sur sa respiration et seule la présence de ses camarades l'empêcha de perdre contenance.

_Une solution, trouvé une solution et vite !_

La jeune femme mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure en exhalant fébrilement.

_Rien ne l'empêchait d'imaginer qu'elle portait son pull… !_

La révélation la frappa de plein fouet et elle baissa momentanément la tête vers le sol, il suffisait de faire comme dans son Monde.

Le poids familier se fit sentir sur ses épaules, le bruissement du tissu alors qu'elle le relevait, le frottement contre son front...

Sa respiration se stabilisa mais le brasier qui la consumait ne faisait qu'augmenter exponentiellement en ne demandant qu'une seule chose ; qu'elle lâche prise et se laisse emporter par la folie furieuse qui lui soufflait au creux de l'oreille de se venger de cet affront.

Elle ne valait pas plus que les autres, hors de question de rester à l'arrière pendant qu'ils prenaient tous les risques !

Si elle devait donner une forme à ce qu'elle ressentait ? Une fureur incandescente, en perpétuel mouvement. Un brasier ! Un feu si gigantesque et ardent qu'il laisserait uniquement des cendres dans son sillage.

A elle de choisir le chemin qu'il emprunterait et les cibles qu'il calcinerait.

Un masque calme se posa sur son visage alors qu'elle trouva une nouvelle manière de maîtriser ce sentiment ; l'utiliser à bon escient !

Elle était furieuse ? Bien !

Alice releva la tête en sentant le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'habitait se condenser et se canaliser jusqu’à devenir maitrisable. Toujours présent et incandescent mais désormais sous son contrôle, affutant sa volonté et ses sens.

La crosse de son marqueur fut portée à sa joue alors qu'elle expliquait son plan à son équipe;

\- Dos à dos et formation en rond autour de moi, Park tu ouvres la marche, Jenkins et Wallace vous le suivez de près. Anton et Walsh sur moi. Si l'un de vous tombe vous resserrez les rangs. Park c'est toi qui donne le top.

Scott acquiesça et se pencha pour lui laisser le champ libre, son doigts appuya sur la gâchette et peignit l'écran de jaune, affaiblissant la lumière émise et plongeant la pièce qu'ils allaient envahir en force dans le noir complet.

\- Go !

Ils entrèrent et prirent possession des lieux avec efficacité, éliminant chaque ombre qui apparaissait en ne ralentissant pas leur progression. Anton jura vicieusement lorsqu'elle fut touchée.

Un pour six, le sacrifice valait la peine alors que l'écran ne se trouvait plus qu'à deux mètres.

Ils l'atteignirent sans que plus aucune attaque ne soit lancée contre eux et Alice put enfin se mettre au travail. Ses camarades formèrent un arc de cercle défensif autour d'elle alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait en tailleur sur le sol.

C'est animé d'une flamme nouvelle et dévastatrice qu'elle s'infiltra dans le système, explosant brutalement et sans aucune finesse les sécurités qui tentèrent de la ralentir. Un pare-feu de confinement voulut s'activer mais elle le contourna avant de le réduire à néant jusqu'à la racine de son code.

Et enfin le boss du niveau apparut.

La contrant et la faisant reculer !

Alice pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, surprise et sentant son cœur s'emballer à nouveau mais cette fois-ci d'excitation alors qu'elle se demandait si…

Plusieurs de ses sous-programmes s'activèrent pour la protéger de cette nouvelle menace et ses doigts entamèrent une danse effrénée pour la voir garder la tête hors de l'eau. Réduite à la défense pure elle murmura joyeusement pour elle-même ;

\- Ohayô Magic-senpai.

Une nouvelle barrière voulut se lever mais elle arrêta sa progression et sauta par-dessus, s'infiltrant insidieusement dans cette faille pour remonter la piste menant à l'agent Shelborn. Il se défendit vaillamment mais ne put contrer ou ralentir la combustion qu'elle lui infligeât.

Alice téléchargea le fichier et fit surchauffer le système, l'observant imploser pendant un instant avant de se déconnecté. La jeune femme se releva et passa une main sous sa visière pour chasser la sueur perlant à son front. Son affrontement avec Magic Touch ayant drainé une bonne partie de son énergie c'est plus calmement qu'elle annonça ;

\- Red Leader, extraction des plans de l'étoile de la Mort réussit, on peut passer en vitesse lumière et rentrer à la base.

Un sourire en coin malicieux lui vint alors que le trekkie qu'était Scott ne put s'empêcher de lui dire en leur faisant signe de rebrousser chemin ;

-Non ! Tu vas devoir choisir, Star Trek ou Star Wars mais pas les deux en même temps Redwood. Ça ne se mélange pas !

Alice prit un malin plaisir à tirer sur chaque cadavre adverse qu'ils croisèrent lors de leur retour à la surface pour rejoindre leur camarade et annoncé leur réussite.

Ce soir-là Alice fut surprise de remarquer la voiture aux vitres teintées garé devant chez elle et Holmes qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Son regard fut attiré par un rideau qui bougea au premier étage, si Carrie était là pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait entrer Holmes ?

Le masque froid et détaché qu'il portait la décontenança quelque peu mais elle continua d'approcher, attrapant ses clefs dans la poche de son jeans en se demandant ce qui pouvait lui valoir une visite à domicile de Holmes. Sous-entendu ; sans que celui-ci ne s'invite à l'intérieur et considère son grenier comme l'un de ses nombreux bureaux parsemant tout Londres.

Alice était ces derniers temps trop fatiguée pour faire autre chose que manger et dormir en rentrant après une journée éreintante… elle était donc certaine de n'avoir rien fait pour attirer par mégarde ses foudres sur elle. Elle grimpa les marches menant à la porte d'entrée et le salua en insérant sa clef dans la serrure.

\- 'Soir Holmes.

Sa main se posa sur son poignet, ses longs doigts l'enserrant et l'empêchant de déverrouiller la porte. Alice leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard glacial et impassible en se demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond. La jeune femme garda le silence en remarquant du mouvement dans son dos, elle pencha la tête discrètement dans cette direction et ce fut le moment qu'Holmes choisit pour enfin ouvrir la bouche.

\- L'information dont tu es la gardienne est celle-ci ; Mycroft Holmes est Antarctica.

Le détachement feint qu'elle sentit dans ses mots la mit en alerte mais elle n'eut aucun instant pour réagir à cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus incompréhensible. Une fléchette tranquillisante l'atteignit à l'épaule, Alice vacilla immédiatement sur ses pieds. Perdant l'équilibre elle demanda en sentant ses paupières vouloir se fermer inexorablement ;

\- Hol…mes ?

Une paire de bras l'empêcha de tomber au sol et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de basculer dans le néant de l'inconscience fut ;

\- Si tu veux que ça s'arrête dit Tabula Rasa.

25\. b3 Rh8

\- Monsieur, ça va commencer.

Mycroft fit signe à son assistante qu'il l'avait bien entendu, prenant soin de terminer sans se hâter de ranger les papiers se trouvant sur son bureau de la Thames House. Il y avait assez de rumeurs et ragots parcourant dernièrement les murs de cette grande institution, nul besoin de les alimenter outre mesure.

L'intérêt qu'il portait à l'éducation de Redwood n'était pas passé inaperçus, loin de là, et avait donné naissance à des conversations entre ses collègues. Certains l'accusaient de favoritisme, d'autres… affirmaient à voix basse et loin de ses oreilles que ce fameux intérêt était bien plus personnel.

Mycroft se dirigea vers le centre de contrôle supervisant la dernière épreuve que la promotion 2004 allait subir. Il s'enfonçât au plus profond du bâtiment, les étages défilant avant que l'ascenseur ne s'arrête enfin.

Le silence se fit à son entrée, un agent lui indiquant un siège où il pouvait prendre place devant la myriade d'écran mais Mycroft déclina son offre, se contentant de poser sa mallette sur l'un des bureaux alors que son parapluie alla prendre place sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Sir Edwin fit son apparition peu après, le saluant chaleureusement en prenant place dans le siège qu'il venait de refuser ;

\- Mycroft, me voilà ravie mais étonné de vous voir ici.

\- Ces épreuves ont attirés mon attention.

Plusieurs hauts gradés se trouvaient présents dans la salle, politique et militaire confondue.

Et le fait que la tête du MI6 prenait la peine de venir y assister en personne lui prouva à quel point cette génération de nouveaux agents intéressait toute les branches des Services Secrets de sa Majesté.

Sir Barkley fut le dernier à les rejoindre, s'installant confortablement près de Sir Edwin alors que les écrans furent allumé un à un, ses pairs murmuraient et conspiraient déjà pour recruter les meilleurs.

Une recrue par écran, vingt-six écrans au total. Sir Edwin se tourna vers lui alors que l'écran où apparue Redwood attira son attention.

\- Scott Park, un avis Mycroft ?

Mycroft hocha brièvement la tête en répondant ;

\- Excellent sniper, a fait preuve d'une capacité de commandement au-delà de nos attentes. L'intégrer à une équipe tactique serait du gâchis, autant lui en confier une immédiatement.

Redwood se trouvait comme plusieurs de ses camarades, en chambre d'interrogatoire. Gardant son calme, elle semblait peu à peu émerger du tranquillisant qui lui fut administré et observait ce qui l'entourait. Ses mouvements, restreints par la chaise sur laquelle elle était ligotée, se firent chaotiquement. Sir Edwin remarqua à voix haute ;

\- Oui, il serait peut-être temps de créer une team Omega…

L'épreuve commença ; ceux se trouvant en interrogatoire virent leur tortionnaire les rejoindre, ceux en chambre blanche furent expédier dans un calme inhumain, la perte sensorielle les affectant immédiatement. Ceux restant se retrouvèrent mis en situation de stress extrême, lumière clignotante et bruit au volume insoutenable.

Holmes déglutit avec difficulté en serrant ses mâchoires, se souvenant parfaitement de la frustration qu'il avait lui-même ressentie lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans l'exacte position où Redwood se trouvait actuellement.

Il réprima avec succès l'expression exaspérée qui voulut prendre possession de son visage quand McGalloward entra dans sa cellule. Il avait pourtant bien signifié qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'interroge…

La réaction de Redwood le prit au dépourvu et balaya son inquiétude. La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un fou-rire dément, ne se calmant qu'après avoir versé quelques larmes dans son hilarité. McGalloward tenait encore la poignée de la porte qu'il avait voulu fermer un instant auparavant alors qu'Alice redevenait brusquement calme. Ses lèvres s'agitèrent sans que la résolution de l'écran ne lui permette de les déchiffrer.

Un sourire en coin discret lui vint alors que l'un des hauts gradés militaire désignait l'écran numéro vingt-trois, celui de Redwood, et demandait à avoir un retour audio. La vraie raison derrière autant de représentant des différentes sections présentes aujourd'hui éclata enfin au grand jour.

La liaison fut rapidement faite et les paroles de la jeune femme résonnèrent avec un poids que son jeune âge n'expliquait pas.

\- … esoin que je me retrouve attaché pour venir me voir ? Allez McGalloward, on sait toi et moi que tu ne serais pas là sans ça.

L'instructeur referma enfin la porte et s'approcha de Redwood, croisant les bras sur son ample poitrine en demandant fermement ;

\- Qui est Antarctica ?

Plusieurs regards surpris et curieux se tournèrent vers Mycroft, l'information confiée à Redwood n'était connu que des plus hautes sphères et pourtant c'était celle qu'il lui avait librement donné. Les murmures s'agitèrent dans la salle lorsque les dirigeants des différentes agences comprirent le message qu'il envoyait ; Redwood était à lui et servirait sous ses ordres.

Ses pions étaient déjà en place et il commençait enfin à faire bouger ses pièces maitresses.

Alice souleva dédaigneusement une épaule en répondant ;

\- Un pote a Arctica ?

McGalloward décroisa les bras et fit un pas vers la jeune femme en demandant avec plus de conviction ;

\- Qui est Antarctica ?!

Alice se pencha tant bien que mal vers l'avant, ignorant sa question pour susurrer avec malice ;

\- Tu sais jusqu’à présent j'ai été sage McGalloward, vraiment, on pourrait croire le contraire mais je te le jure. Comparé au moi habituel ? Tu as vraiment eu de la chance.

Un nouveau pas et McGalloward se répéta tel un perroquet ;

\- Qui est Antarctica ?!

La jeune femme continua son monologue ;

\- Alors je vais être gentille une dernière fois. Fais demi-tour, sors d'ici, envoie moi quelqu'un qui peut vraiment être un challenge ou bien…

Alice laissa sa phrase en suspens. Et l'instructeur mordit à l'hameçon.

\- Ou bien quoi ?! Ou bien QUOI Redwood ?!

La jeune femme ricana en répétant son nom de famille, le clamant tel le cri du loup à la pleine lune, le rouge montant rapidement sur le visage de son instructeur qui se reprit et demanda à nouveau ;

\- Qui est Antarctica ?!

\- Hey McGalloward, j'ai une idée ! Et si cette fois-ci j'arrivais à te faire chialer comme une fillette sans te toucher, ça pourrait être marrant, nah ?

McGalloward réduisit la distance qui le séparait de Redwood à néant, attrapant le col de son T-shirt et la secouant avant de lui hurler dessus.

\- Qui. Est. Antarctica !?!

Ses yeux vairons se fixèrent implacablement dans le regard de McGalloward, ce dernier la relâcha et recula rapidement d'un pas. Mycroft se rendit compte que, comme lui, Redwood commençait à savoir comment prendre l'ascendant sur ceux l'entourant. Même en étant pourtant attaché et hypothétiquement à la merci de son ennemi Redwood transformait peu à peu le jeu de pouvoir qui se jouait entre elle et McGalloward.

Prenant l'ascendant. Bien.

La jeune femme fit craquer sa nuque avant de faire reposer son dos contre le dossier de son siège, ne répondant rien pendant un moment. Mycroft la vit penché la tête sur le côté, analysant, disséquant, extrapolant méthodiquement son adversaire. C'est la voix lointaine qu'elle dit ;

\- Oh je vais vraiment aimer ça je le sens, toi par contre…

Les changements subtils qui s'épanouir peu à peu sous ses yeux lui fit maudire la résolution désastreuse des écrans se trouvant devant eux. Mycroft, en cet instant, aurait tout donné pour être dans la pièce où se trouvait Redwood.

\- Qui est ANTARCTICA ?!

La jeune femme inspira calmement alors que sa voix se teintait de l'accent de Birmingham ;

\- Je commence par quoi, hey ? La petite brute qui traumatisait déjà ses camarades de classe alors qu'il pissait encore au lit ? Ou la grosse brute qui à réussit à entrer au service du MI5 pour se faire ridiculiser par une gamine ?

\- Qui est Antarctica !?!

\- L'amant d'ta femme, maintenant revenons au sujets qui nous intéresse vraiment…

Le résonnement de la claque qui venait d'atteindre Redwood à la joue gauche fit descendre une sueur froide le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La jeune femme jouait avec le feu et au vue de son sourire moqueur elle le savait parfaitement.

Il pouvait quand même détecter son assurance dans sa posture et le manque de crainte dans sa respiration régulière et posée. Soit il s'agissait de la manifestation habituelle de son esprit de rébellion plus que surdéveloppé ou bien Redwood se savait être apte à mettre sa menace à exécution, infligeant un maximum de dégâts en en recevant un minimum.

Mycroft espérait que c'était la seconde option mais il savait parfaitement bien que c'était un subtil mélange des deux. Une seule certitude ; McGalloward quitterait cette pièce en pleurs. Peut-être même brisé si Redwood décidait de vraiment prendre au sérieux cette épreuve, chose dont il ne doutait pas.

Barkley se tourna vers lui avec un regard curieux. Contre toute attente il déclara calmement ;

\- Attaquez ainsi de front… cette petite est courageuse.

Mycroft hocha la tête, acceptant d'enterrer la hache de guerre soulevé par Sir Barkley en personne lors de la découverte de Data, signant ce traité de paix en expliquant succinctement ;

\- Miss Redwood peu en effet revendiquer cette qualité.

Elle enchaina impitoyablement en ignorant l'inlassable question que l'instructeur hurla. Le timbre de sa voix prenant une inflexion qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, crépitant comme du velours en feu. Une toute nouvelle facette de la jeune apparaissait peu à peu, se solidifiant alors qu'elle relevait le menton pour toiser McGalloward ;

\- Je me demande si je hante tes rêves, arrivant de nulle part et bottant ton cul crasseux comme il le mérite. Est-ce que tu te réveilles en hurlant en plein milieu de la nuit McGalloward ? Vérifiant chaque recoin de ta chambre pour voir si je ne m'y trouve pas ?

\- QUI EST ANTARCTICA ?

\- Oh et tu frappes comme une gonzesse, arrête la gonflette et passe au sac de sable.

Sa joue droite reçus le même traitement que la gauche sans qu'elle ne bronche.

\- Yep, comme une gonzesse. Des coups comme ça je peux en encaisser toute la journée.

Mycroft sentie que cette dernière remarque lui était adressé, la confirmation lui fut donnée quand elle regarda directement en direction de la caméra face à elle.

\- QUI EST ANTARCTICA !?!

\- Ouh ouh je sais, l'amant d'ta mère !

La rafale de gifles qu'encaissa Redwood fit voltiger sa tête de tous les côtés. Mycroft ferma les yeux durant une seconde, se préparant au déchainement qu'il pressentait. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir, sous peine de donné crédit aux rumeurs ou la faire passer pour incompétente.

Rapidement il laissa le calme glacial accompagné d'un détachement flegmatique qui était sa signature remonter à la surface.

La jeune femme venait de mettre les pieds sur un champ de bataille où il ne pouvait pas s'engager.

Antarctica regrettait cet état de fait, n'aimant pas la laisser se débrouiller sans filet de sécurité. Sa manœuvre était risqué… mais il ne pouvait rien y faire et devait se contenter du rôle d'observateur.

Pour l'instant.

McGalloward retirait sa veste lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux en expirant calmement, il releva les manches de sa chemise jusqu’à ses coudes, prenant tout de même la peine de répéter furieusement sa question en revenant vers Redwood qui se contenta de lui sourire, une lueur de défi apparaissant dans son regard disparate. Le coup de poing l'atteignant en réponse à son silence agrandit son sourire alors qu'elle déclarait gaiement ;

\- Voilà, enfin, là je me dis que tu t'y mets sérieusement ! Mais attention à la tête McGalloward. Contrairement à toi c'est ce pour quoi j'ai été recruté.

Le coup suivant l'atteignit en plein estomac, lui coupant le souffle pendant un instant. Alice grogna en pliant le buste vers l'avant mais releva impitoyablement la tête pour demander ;

\- T'imagines ça ? Mignone, intelligente… et capable de te mettre la plus grosse branlée de ta vie.

Le coup suivant percuta sa joue, envoyant son visage sur le côté. Antarctica serra ses poings contre ses hanches en la voyant craché du sang au sol.

\- Aha, j'ai touché un point sensible on dirait !

\- QUI EST ANTARCTICA ?!

Alice essuya ses lèvres sur son épaule, haussant les épaules en relevant la tête. McGalloward s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, attrapant ses épaules et la secouant violement en hurlant sa question avec frénésie.

Avant de soudainement se figer lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit enfin la bouche. Redwood baissa la voix, empêchant le micro présent dans la pièce de capté ses paroles alors que l'un des agents surveillant l'épreuve annonça l'abandon de l'une des recrus en chambre blanche.

Une combustion calme et pourtant dévastatrice tétanisa sur place McGalloward.

S'il devait en croire le comportement de l'instructeur… Le point de rupture fut atteint.

Alice venait de le réduire à néant en quelques mots. Il recula, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur, la panique faisant trembler ses poings qui retombèrent à ses côtés.

_Non ?_

_Si !_

Antarctica n'en revint pas, s'approchant du mur couvert d'écran. Un sanglot impuissant et l'instructeur se laissa tomber à genoux devant une Redwood qui continua son assaut verbal, son murmure incessant couvert par les pleurs de McGalloward.

_Il était glacial et calculateur, elle était incandescente et instinctive._

Avec eux deux à son service ? L'Empire Britannique ne serait être mieux servie et protégée.

Antarctica attira l'attention d'un agent et lui fit signe de se hâter de quitter la pièce en déclarant ;

\- Sortez le de là, immédiatement.

McGalloward ne pouvait pas rester en sa présence, Redwood ne lui laissant aucun instant de répit. Il pouvait voir l'instructeur se désagréger de plus en plus. Réduit à une masse informe sanglotant au pied de la jeune femme qui continuait de soliloqué sans une once de pitié.

Antarctica s'approcha des contrôles, faisant signe à l'un de ceux en charge de cette épreuve de lui laisser sa place. Rapidement il enclencha le micro posé devant lui, activant la transmission. Sa voix résonna calmement dans la salle où se trouvait Redwood ;

\- Tabula Rasa.

Alice se tut immédiatement, se tournant vers la caméra elle hocha la tête alors que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrait. Remit sur ses pieds, McGalloward fut escorter avec vélocité hors de la pièce.

Le silence pesant régnant dans la salle d'observation fut brisé par Sir Edwin qui demanda avec quelque réserve ;

\- Je suppose que nous allons devoir créer de nouvelles accréditations et un poste adéquat à ses talents ?

Antarctica redonna sa place à l'agent qui attendait de se remettre au travail, se levant pour appréhender le vrai champ de bataille de la journée ; Les dirigeants des différends département et leur envie de la voir travailler exclusivement pour leur section.

Il mit le feu aux poudres en expliquant avec détachement que Redwood se devait d'avoir une position aussi ambivalente que la sienne.

Le débat qui suivit dura une bonne demi-heure, Sir Barkley fut un interlude bienvenue lorsqu'il demanda de manière incrédule en pointant l'écran de la salle vingt-trois ;

\- Elle… dort ?

Antarctica ne prit même pas la peine de répondre l'évidence et s'approcha des contrôles, allumant les baffles et leur cacophonie. Redwood sursauta violemment sur sa chaise, son menton quittant son torse alors qu'elle jetait un regard assassin vers la caméra de surveillance.

Le regard hétérochromique de Redwood se fit lointain alors qu'elle posait l'arrière de sa nuque sur le dossier de la chaise à laquelle elle était toujours attachée. Antarctica se détourna à nouveau des contrôles en sachant qu'Alice ne se trouvait plus dans cette pièce, ayant retrouvé temporairement refuge loin de ce chahut insupportable.

Bien, son calme allait appuyer ses arguments futurs.

Il se tourna vers ses pairs, leur ayant laissé suffisamment de temps pour se disputer la part du lion. Lui allait désormais se l'approprier.

Quatre heures plus tard et la majorité des épreuves ayant trouvé leurs conclusions, Antarctica se dirigea vers la cellule de Redwood. L'agent l'accompagnant jusque-là détacha la jeune femme, la poussant doucement pour la guider vers la sortie.

Alice leva son regard vide dans sa direction, son cerveau enregistrant sa présence sans pour autant qu'elle le salue. Atarctica posa une main sur son épaule en congédiant l'agent l'ayant accompagné.

\- Redwood ?

Aucune réaction… il se contenta de la guider pour lui faire quitter la Thames House.

La pluie diluvienne qui frappait le pavé à leur sortie lui fit enfin retirer la main qu'il avait gardé sur elle, il ouvrit rapidement son parapluie et voulut les abriter tout deux. Mais il n'en fit rien en remarquant que Redwood avait levé son visage vers le ciel. Elle fit un pas en avant et se retrouva sous l'averse.

Les gouttes de pluie heurtait son front, ses joues et ses lèvres ainsi que ses paupières closes, éclatants sous l'impact avant de rouler sur son visage serein. Les plaies superficielles infligées par McGalloward firent couler de léger sillon rouge sur sa peau pâle et Antarctica sentit une rage froide prendre possession de ses entrailles.

Il la protégea enfin de l'averse et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, un iris gris et attentif et l'autre d'un vert insondable se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Alice.

\- Holmes ?

Alice cligna des yeux, semblant enfin se rendre compte qu'elle avait quitté la Thames House. Son attention se focalisa sur lui, émergeant peu à peu elle l'observa durant un court instant. Un sourire en coin vint se percher au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle murmura avec suffisance ;

\- Oh… Hey Antarctica.

Elle pouvait donc faire la différence ? Surprenant.

La jeune femme releva son capuchon malgré la protection qu'il maintenait toujours entre eux et l'averse. Sa voix collecté où pourtant il pouvait entendre l'accent brummie poindre demanda doucement ;

\- Pourquoi lui ?

Sa voiture se parqua non loin d'eux alors qu'il déclarait calmement ;

\- J'avais interdit que ton interrogation soit menée par l'instructeur McGalloward.

\- Alors pourquoi m'arrêter ?

Mycroft lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au véhicule mais Alice fit un pas de côté, la pluie tombant désormais sur son capuchon et trempant les mèches éparses qui s'en échappait. Son regard vairon qu'il pouvait apercevoir malgré les ombres tapissant son visage le rendit perplexe.

Il décela rapidement la crainte qu'elle ressentait. Celle de l'avoir déçues par son comportement, d'avoir été trop loin.

Antarctica décida de vite noyé ce sentiment en demandant froidement ;

\- Pourquoi as-tu refusé de faire "disparaitre" ton oncle ?

L'étincelle qui s'alluma dans son regard alors qu'elle lui répondit, déclencha un frisson qui le parcourut agréablement de la tête aux pieds.

\- Parce que c'était la bonne décision à prendre.

Mycroft hocha la tête silencieusement et souleva légèrement son parapluie dans sa direction, invitation qu'elle accepta, le rejoignant en lui demandant dans un murmure fatigué ;

\- C'est fini Holmes ? Plus de tests, plus d'épreuves ?

Il la rassura alors qu'ils avancèrent vers la chaussée ;

\- Définitivement.

Alice laissa échappé un soupir venant tout droit d'outre-tombe, une anxiété nouvelle lui fit relevé la tête vers lui et elle demanda nerveusement ;

\- Jenkins, Park et Patters ?

\- Tous trois ont réussis cette épreuve.

Un séjour dans le calme du club Diogènes s'imposait, pour tout deux.

Redwood pourrait y trouver le silence dont elle avait grand besoin, s'il en croyait sa manière répétée de frotter son oreille gauche. Lui, pourrait y glaner quelques instants de quiétude avant de devoir mettre la suite de son plan en action. L'insistance du MI5 à la voir rejoindre ses rangs l'obligeant à y apporter quelques modifications.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche alors que Charles les y emmenait sous sa demande, l'appel qu'il passa pour qu'un infirmier se déplace pour prendre soin de Redwood dès leur arrivé au club la vit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai déjà subi bien pire que ça Holmes, un peu de désinfectant et quelques pansements suffiront.

Il composait déjà un autre numéro en lui répondant sans laissé une seule place pour la voir argumenter le contraire ;

\- Ces temps-là sont révolus ma chère.

Il admira avec détachement le rose qui teinta ses joues alors qu'il faisait son rapport à la Reine.


End file.
